


Efflorescence

by Luciefee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alors qu'en fait pas du tout !, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deuil, F/M, Faisons comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose en jardinage et en langage des fleurs, Flowers - Orchids, I don't know anything about flowers' language, Let's pretend i'm an amazing gardener, Mourning, Neighbors, Orchidées, POV Ben Solo, Rating May Change, Reconstruction, Recover and fall in love again, Thérapie par le jardinage, Tomber à nouveau amoureux, voisins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/pseuds/Luciefee
Summary: Ben Solo est veuf. Il passe plus de temps dans sa serre, au milieu de ses orchidées, qu'avec ses proches et ses rares amis. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il s'est construit une carapace qui lui permet de continuer à vivre tout en évitant le plus possible d'avoir des contacts avec "les gens".Mais la vie ne peut pas, ne VEUT pas, se résumer  à des aller-retour entre un logement et un lieu de travail, ou à des heures passées les mains dans les racines et la terre. Ben va vite s'en rendre compte quand une nouvelle voisine, une certaine Rey, va débouler et chambouler son quotidien. Pour le pire... et le meilleur ?





	1. Fredclarkeara afterdark, dite "Black Pearl"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/gifts).



> Ma deuxième Reylo fic est arrivée !  
> C'est un cadeau pour Moongrim, très talentueuse autrice de cette plateforme, qui a un jour lancé cette idée de Ben Solo, veuf et avec des orchidées. Sur le coup ça ne m'a rien dit et puis l'idée a fait son bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête et mon petit cœur. Et voilà le résultat !  
> Autant être claire tout de suite, je n'y connais ABSOLUMENT rien en plantes, en fleurs, ou en jardinage. Idem pour le langage des fleurs ! Mais google est mon ami alors je devrais m'en sortir. Et puis je vais essayer de faire appel au pouvoir magique des mots et de la fiction pour vous embarquer avec moi.

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/OKDnx)

Ben Solo ouvrit la porte.

Il signa le recommandé et récupéra son colis. Un peu fébrile, il découpa délicatement le carton avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Les feuilles étaient en bon état et n’avaient apparemment pas trop souffert du voyage. Il n’y avait pas encore de fleurs mais il ne doutait pas qu’avec le soin et l’environnement appropriés, elles ne tarderaient pas à éclore. Il venait enfin de recevoir sa dernière orchidée, une « Fredclarkeara afterdark », aussi appelée _Black Pearl_. Il avait vainement essayé d’en développer une lui-même, sans succès, et les fleuristes alentours ne voulaient pas s’en procurer, faute de « clientèle étendue ». Alors il s’était résigné à en commander une à un collectionneur privé, et à un prix plutôt excessif.

Il monta la petite échelle en bois de son salon et ouvrit le velux qui le menait tout droit à la terrasse du toit de son immeuble, en faisant bien attention à éviter toute chute. Une fois dans sa serre, très délicatement, il retira la plante de son pot de transport. Les racines qui dépassaient de la terre étaient belles et déjà bien développées. Il les nettoya rapidement et les fit ensuite tremper pendant presqu’une heure dans  l’eau de pluie qu’il récupérait dans des bacs sur le toit. Ensuite, il posa l’orchidée dans le substrat qu’il avait lui-même préparé, avant d’installer la future fleur sur une petite étagère de fer forgé, au milieu des nombreuses autres plantes qui l’entouraient.

Nul doute que cette orchidée noire serait bientôt le clou de sa collection !

 

On ne pouvait pas dire que Ben Solo était un homme particulièrement patient et attentionné, deux qualités normalement requises pour faire pousser et croitre des végétaux, ni même qu’il avait la main verte. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que quand il se lançait dans quelque chose, quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs, il le faisait le mieux possible et il allait jusqu’au bout !

Depuis trois ans, il avait quasiment consacré tout son temps libre au soin et à la floraison de ses orchidées. Il avait nettoyé, remis en état et aménagé la terrasse laissée à l’abandon sur le toit de son immeuble. Il y avait là un genre de studio certainement insalubre où jamais personne n’allait, et surtout une belle surface non exploitée. Juste au-dessus de son salon, avec l'accord de tous ses voisins, il avait construit une serre qu’il avait remplie de nombreuses variétés de fleurs, autant tropicales qu’équatoriales. Différentes sortes d’orchidées, _Phalaenopsis, Cymbidium, Dendrobium, Cambria_ et autres _Vanda,_ envahissaient les étagères et les tables.

Non pas qu’il aimait absolument ces fleurs en particulier, plus que d’autres. Il aimait toutes sortes de végétaux, et les orchidées étaient très belles et prestigieuses. Mais elles étaient aussi fragiles, chères et difficiles à entretenir. Si Ben avait voué autant de temps et d’énergie à des orchidées, c’est parce que Paige, sa femme défunte, lui en avait offert juste avant l’accident qui lui avait coûté la vie.

 

Ben passa un peu de temps à inspecter sa serre, vérifier la température, vaporiser les multiples plantes, dont plusieurs étaient déjà en pleine floraison. Il jeta ensuite un dernier coup d’œil à sa petite forêt d’orchidées : les fleurs formaient comme des tâches de couleurs variées, rangées minutieusement selon les espèces et les origines. Puis il se résigna à redescendre.

Il devait se préparer pour l’anniversaire de Poe. Il avait promis qu’il passerait.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

\- Rose. Rose ! J’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Tout de suite !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Ben ?

\- C’est Poe. Il n’arrête pas de me suivre, il me harcèle. Il veut absolument me présenter une de ses nouvelles collègues.

\- Ah ? C’est chouette ça ! Comment elle s’appelle ?

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Aide-moi, s’il te plaît.

\- D’accord, voyons voir… Vite, cache-toi derrière moi, on ne sait jamais…

\- Rose, arrête de te moquer.

\- Sinon, tu peux aussi essayer d’être un peu plus sociable. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi Poe veut te présenter cette personne. Si ça se trouve, elle est passionnée de fleurs, comme toi, ou elle cherche une certaine variété d’orchidée rare…

\- D’abord, je ne suis pas passionné de _fleurs_. Et puis ne crois pas que je sois complètement stupide, je sais exactement ce qu’il essaye de faire. Ça fait des semaines, des mois même, que Poe et ma mère, et Lando évidemment, cherchent à me caser. À chaque fois qu’on se rencontre il y a des nouvelles personnes, et comme par hasard, des femmes célibataires… Oh non, il arrive.

 

_\- Ah Ben, enfin je te trouve ! Je voulais absolument te présenter Kaydel. Elle arrive de D’Qar et elle s’occupe de toute la branche communication de… Ben ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?... Excuse-moi Kaydel, il est un peu, euh, timide. Je reviens très vite… Ben !_

\- Ben ! Reste avec nous… Pardon Poe, j’ai tenté de le retenir mais tu le connais.

_\- Ce n’est rien Rose. C’était prévisible de toute façon. C’est juste qu’il a l’air assez énervé et je ne voudrais pas qu’il casse quelque chose._

 

_\- Ben, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça._

\- Ça suffit Poe ! Je ne veux pas rencontrer ta Kay-rin.

_\- Kaydel._

\- Ben, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

\- Ah non Rose, pas toi ! Comment je dois vous le dire ? Je ne suis pas intéressé !

_\- Intéressé ? C’est juste ma collègue. Une soirée comme ça, c’est l’opportunité pour toi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, c’est tout._

\- Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot, hein ? La dernière fois c’était qui déjà ? Ta voisine Poe. Et avant ça la cousine de D’Acy. Lando a quasiment jeté sa nouvelle collaboratrice, Bazine, dans mes bras, et Leia a même tenté de m’organiser un rendez-vous avec sa coiffeuse ! Si vous continuez, je ne viendrais plus à vos soirées. Je fais un effort. Je sors de temps en temps, avec vous. Mais si vous voulez que je reste, vous devez arrêter de me chercher une nouvelle petite-amie… Tiens Poe, ton cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire… Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, j’ai vu assez de monde, pour toute la semaine au moins !

_\- Déjà ? Bon, merci Ben. Je suis content que tu sois passé. N’oublies pas que tu peux venir quand tu veux._

\- Attends, laisse-moi prendre ma veste, je vais te raccompagner un peu... À tout à l’heure Poe.

 

*****

 

\- Je suis désolée. Pour le coup, on a vraiment manqué de délicatesse.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais de son côté. À croire que vous avez mis en place un vrai complot.

\- Mais non Ben, tout de suite les grands mots. J’ai rencontré cette Kaydel la semaine dernière et elle est très sympathique.

\- Ce n’est pas la question ! Je n’ai absolument pas envie que vous fassiez les entremetteurs pour moi. Et si toi aussi tu t’y mets…

-  Ben, on est inquiets. C’est vrai que maintenant on se voit plus souvent. Tu as raison, tu fais des efforts. Tu fais moins de _crises_ et c’est aussi très bien d’avoir repris le sport. Mais tu tournes en rond, ta vie c’est « travail-fleurs-salle de sport-fleurs-dodo-travail-fleurs… ». Tu fais toujours les mêmes choses ! On a l’impression que tout ce qui t’intéresse, ce sont tes orchidées. Pourtant tu as tellement d’autres possibilités.

\- Des possibilités de quoi ? De refaire ma vie ? Parce que vous croyez que ça peut arriver en un claquement de doigts ?

\- On voudrait juste que tu ailles mieux. Et pour ça, il faudrait que tu te changes les idées. Tu dis toi-même que tu n’es pas un passionné de fleurs, mais quand tu ne travailles pas, tu consacres le plus clair de ton temps à l’entretien de celles qui sont dans ta serre. On pense réellement que ça te ferait du bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de sortir de ta routine et de t’amuser un peu.

\- Tu veux que je m’amuse ? Avec des femmes ? Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Mais pas du tout, bien au contraire. Ça fait quand-même plus de trois ans que Paige est… Écoute, elle me manque énormément, et je suis parfois submergée par le chagrin, mais je ne vais pas m’arrêter de vivre. De toute façon, elle ne voudrait pas ça, et pour toi non plus d’ailleurs. Donc non, je ne suis pas gênée si tu « sors » avec des femmes, ou même si tu commences une nouvelle relation sérieuse. Tu en as le droit, tu sais ?

-  C’est juste que… Je ne suis pas certain d’en avoir la force. Avec Paige on se connaissait depuis tellement longtemps, c’était simple, tranquille… De toute façon, je ne sais même plus comment on fait.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Oh tu sais, la séduction, draguer et tout ça.

\- Alors honnêtement, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Tu es encore jeune et intéressant. Et très beau aussi, dans ton genre. Tes lunettes te donnent peut-être un air un peu austère, et elles ont tendance à cacher tes beaux yeux, mais tu es grand, ça c’est très important, et tu te déplaces à moto ! En plus tu as des mains et surtout des cheveux superbes. Tu as toutes tes chances !

\- Grâce à mes mains et mes cheveux, sérieusement ? Écoute, quand bien même je ferais la connaissance de quelqu’un qui m’intéresserait vraiment, et qui voudrait bien de moi, l’idée de créer des liens, de faire confiance… Je ne pense pas pouvoir revivre tout ça. Je crois sincèrement que je ne pourrais pas « m’amuser » comme tu dis.

\- Okay, j’ai compris l’idée. Pas de rendez-vous arrangés ou de prétextes bidons pour te présenter des gens. Tu as juste besoin qu’on te laisse respirer et qu’on respecte ton rythme. Mais ne t’enferme pas, s’il te plaît. Sors, même tout seul. Prends des vacances par exemple. Tu n’es pas parti depuis tellement longtemps, pourtant je suis sûre que ça te ferait beaucoup de bien. Et puis, tu n’en sais rien, il y a peut-être quelqu’un d’extra pour toi là, dehors. Tu le mérites en tout cas.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne peux rien promettre… Merci Rose. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être patiente et optimiste comme ça. Toi aussi tu mérites quelqu’un d’extra.

\- Absolument ! Absolument ! Ne t’inquiète pas, le jour où je le rencontrerai, il saura tout à fait à quel point il est chanceux de m’avoir dans sa vie ! Allez, bonne nuit Ben.

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

Au bureau, Ben était sérieux et impliqué, professionnellement. Il était l’analyste-programmeur le plus efficace de son entreprise. Mais il ne s’investissait pas dans les activités entre salariés, communiquait assez peu avec les clients et évitait au maximum le travail en équipe.

Ça n’avait pas toujours été le cas, mais depuis la mort de Paige, Ben ne voulait plus gaspiller son temps à _s’engager_ dans une quelconque relation, même au travail. Il avait la réputation méritée d’être un loup solitaire. Ses collègues, ayant pitié de cet homme _devenu veuf si jeune_ , ne disaient rien. Il n’y avait que Gwen Phasma qui était parvenue à percer un peu sa carapace, parce qu’elle était encore plus têtue que lui et qu’elle s’en tenait strictement au domaine professionnel. Elle faisait donc le lien entre Ben et les autres.

 

Le week-end, il voyait parfois sa famille : le plus souvent sa mère, Leia, et rarement son père, Han, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses compagnons de galère et de magouille, Chewie et Lando _._

Avec ses amis, Han formait un genre de gang de trois bikers, toujours en vadrouille sur la route, trempant dans des affaires pas très nettes, au grand désespoir de Leia. Dans la bande, il y avait Chewie, un motard qui mesurait près de 2m10 pour 150 kilos, portait une barbe longue et très fournie et grognait tout le temps. Un abominable homme des neiges quand on le voyait pour la première fois, mais un véritable _nounours_ pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Lando quant à lui, participait de manière un peu moins régulière car il dirigeait une entreprise de transformation et de distribution d'énergie. Il devait être le seul homme du pays à porter des capes en toute occasion, qu’il s’agisse d’une soirée mondaine ou d’une sortie au supermarché.

Dans ce tableau, il ne faut pas oublier Luke, le frère jumeau de Leia, un vieux mystique grincheux et plutôt dépressif, à l’humour encore plus noir que Ben. Son baby-sitter attitré ! Certainement le membre de sa famille qui le connaissait le mieux, mais pas forcément celui qui l’appréciait le plus.

Sinon, Ben avait très peu d’amis. Poe, qu’il connaissait depuis son enfance, et Rose, la jeune sœur de Paige, peut-être la seule qui réussissait de temps en temps à le bousculer. C’est tout. C’était largement suffisant.

 

Après l’anniversaire de Poe, plusieurs semaines passèrent. Chez lui, les orchidées se développaient et fleurissaient. Ben aimait passer ses soirées au milieu de sa serre. L’entretien de ses fleurs avait peut-être été un moyen de rendre hommage à Paige au début, ou de fuir le monde réel et les gens qui y vivaient, mais surtout, ça le calmait. La répétition des gestes, lentement et avec douceur, pour chaque pot, l’apaisait énormément et atténuait ses angoisses et ses accès de panique.

Parmi toutes les espèces qui fleurissaient autour de lui, la _Black Pearl_ s’avéra être la plus intrigante de toutes. Les pétales et les sépales[1] étaient d’un noir-violet très profond et très beau. On aurait dit du velours précieux. Au centre, le « bouton » de la colonne et les pollinies[2] étaient plus claires, dans un dégradé allant du rouge bordeaux au blanc, avec de minuscules tâches jaunes. Un point de lumière au milieu de pétales sombres.

C’était de loin l’orchidée préférée de Ben.

 

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, mais il repensait souvent à ce que Rose avait dit. _Sortir de sa routine, ne pas tourner en rond,…_ Il devait bien reconnaître que sa vie n’avait plus rien de surprenant ou d’excitant.

Trois ans qu’il faisait chaque jour les mêmes trajets, qu’il voyait les mêmes visages, trois ans qu’il n’avait presque jamais quitté la ville. Trois ans et plus qu’il avait perdu le goût du risque et de l’aventure. Trois années de train-train quotidien et d’ersatz de vie, malgré les efforts souvent bien maladroits de ses proches. Il était temps pour lui de briser ce cercle vicieux, ou au moins d’essayer autre chose. Seul (comme toujours) mais ailleurs. Un matin, alors qu’il buvait son café sur la terrasse de son immeuble en regardant les nuages gris qui surplombaient la ville, il décida de suivre les conseils de Rose et de _partir en vacances._

 

L’organisation fut un peu plus compliquée que ce qu’il avait prévu.

D’abord, il fallait choisir la destination. Après plusieurs soirées de recherche, Ben opta pour l’île D’Ahch-To, où Luke vivait reclus depuis de nombreuses années. C’était un endroit peu touristique à cause d’un environnement réputé rude. Il y avait tout de même quelques structures d’accueil, pour les gens qui désiraient voir les temples très anciens, mais difficiles d’accès, d’une civilisation antique aujourd’hui disparue. La perspective de faire de longues randonnées, de l’escalade et des visites culturelles lui plût beaucoup. Ahch-To donc.

Ensuite, si demander vingt jours de congés n’avait pas posé de problème, en fait il _fallait_ qu’il en prenne, Ben dut cependant transmettre ses dossiers à un jeune collègue. Dopheld Mitaka, arrivé depuis peu, était certainement doué et capable, mais il s’était aussi montré impressionné, presque nerveux. Ben espérait que tout serait en ordre quand il rentrerait.

Enfin, que faire des orchidées ? Elles demandaient un soin méticuleux et il n’était pas question pour Ben qu’elles s’abîment ou qu’elles sèchent en son absence. Il organisa donc un emploi du temps très précis et détaillé sur les étapes que devraient suivre Poe, Rose et Leia (son père ne daignerait sûrement pas venir de toute façon) pendant ses vacances. Ses proches étaient tellement surpris et contents de sa décision qu’ils firent tout pour le rassurer et acceptèrent chacune de ses conditions, même si Poe n’était pas aussi disponible qu’il le prétendait.

 

Quand Ben partit, sac bien rempli sur le dos et billet d’avion calé dans sa poche, son cœur battait vite et fort, et il lui semblait déjà un petit peu plus léger que ces derniers temps.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

 

Nature brute. Pluie. Vent furieux. Grand soleil ou nuages sombres. Mer souvent déchaînée. Vaste prairies. Collines escarpées. Du vert, partout. Avec du bleu et du gris tout autour. _Beauté sauvage._

Air vif dans les poumons. Odeurs d’iode et de terre mouillée. Cheveux décoiffés. Embruns salés. Nuits humides et fraîches. Immense ciel étoilé. _Respiration._

Marche. Escalade. Spéléologie. Vieilles pierres. Vieux arbres. Photographies. Exploration. Runes et mosaïques. Découverte de la faune et la flore. Merveilles inattendues. _Curiosité._

Village de pêcheurs. Pot d’accueil. Poisson et lait. Pain azyme, bière amère. Soirées en solitaire, mais pas que. Fêtes et traditions locales. Lait et poisson. Chants, danses. Alcool fort. _Chaleur._

 

Luke.

Son air renfrogné et ses silences (parfois) inconfortables. Sa vie simple et rude. Son ingéniosité, sa force de caractère. Sa grande solitude.

Sa maison de pierre et son jardin. Bruyères, rhododendrons et roses trémières. Son toit à réparer. Sa passion pour les étoiles. Ses veillées au coin du feu. Ses rares sourires.

Une forte reconnaissance, comme un miroir. Lointain, mais ressemblant.

Des regards qui se correspondent et qui rapprochent. _La famille._

 

\- Ce que j’essaye de te faire comprendre Ben, c’est que ce n’est pas sain de constamment rejeter les gens sous prétexte qu’ils pourraient un jour, _peut-être_ , te faire du mal ou te quitter. Même si la vie t’a donné plusieurs raisons de le croire. C’est ce que j’ai fait depuis que Mara est partie et regarde où ça m’a mené. Je vis comme un ermite sur un coin complètement perdu de cette île, loin de ma famille et de mes amis, à ruminer mes échecs et à me demander tout le temps « et si »… Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça, tu ne peux pas vouloir de cette vie-là !

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben ouvrit la porte et laissa tomber son sac à dos dans l’entrée. L’odeur familière de _sa maison_ l’assaillit et il apprécia la sensation d’être de retour chez lui après ces vingt jours d’absence, de dépaysement et d’ailleurs.

Il poussa un long soupir, but un grand verre d’eau puis rangea rapidement ses affaires. À un moment il s’arrêta et regarda tout autour. En son absence, rien ne semblait avoir bougé.

En fait, l’appartement était resté le même depuis la mort de Paige.

Ben n’avait rien déplacé ou presque. Dans l’entrée, il y avait une petite vitrine dans laquelle étaient rangés des bibelots qu’elle avait chinés ici et là. Les photographies de leur mariage et des différentes vacances passées ensemble recouvraient les murs du couloir. Les meubles en orme du salon, une table basse avec un canapé et deux fauteuils, ainsi que les coussins et le tapis à motifs, étaient typiques de Hays Minor, le pays natal de Paige. Dans la chambre, sa boîte à bijoux était restée posée sur la commode, avec quelques livres de chevet, et nombre de ses vêtements occupaient encore une bonne partie du dressing. Si Leia et Rose n’avaient pas récupéré ses produits de beauté, ils seraient probablement toujours dans la salle de bain, sur les étagères.

En posant les yeux sur ce qui l’entourait, avec dans la tête toutes les images, les paroles échangées et les souvenirs des trois semaines qu’il venait de passer loin de chez lui, Ben réalisa qu’il vivait, ou plutôt qu’il survivait, dans un genre de mausolée, comme un sanctuaire intouchable.

L’image figée de son bonheur fauché en pleine course.

Rose avait raison, et Luke également. Il ne pouvait pas s’enfermer dans cette maison qui était presque devenue une cage, sans âme et sans joie.

Il voulait d’une autre vie, mais pour cela, il devait faire des changements.

 

Il descendit donc chercher des cartons dans sa cave et commença à trier tout ce qu’il voyait.

Il passa plusieurs heures à dépoussiérer, vider des étagères, plier et emballer. Au bout d’un long moment, il posa ses cartons bien remplis au milieu du salon. Il y avait d’abord ce qu’il voulait laisser dans son appartement, puis les souvenirs qu’il gardait mais qu’il mettait de côté, et enfin tout ce qu’il allait donner ou même jeter. Il ne lui restait maintenant qu’à s’occuper des vêtements et des nombreuses photos avant de tout ranger. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ! Après tout, une partie entière de sa vie s’y trouvait.

Alors qu’il réfléchissait encore à la démarche à suivre, il entendit des bruits au-dessus de lui, comme des pas sur le toit. Il pensa alors à ses orchidées. Nul doute que ses amis s’en étaient bien occupés, mais il n’avait pas encore pris le temps d’aller les voir. Il gravit donc son échelle en bois et monta.

 

Bizarrement, les volets du studio étaient relevés, il y avait des fils tendus en travers de la terrasse et quelques pots de fleurs posés par terre.

Quoi ? Il se retourna et vit la porte de la serre entrouverte, avec une personne entrain d'humidifier les orchidées à l’intérieur.

\- Rose ? Je suis rentré.

 

La personne se retourna. Ce n’était pas Rose.

Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, un de ses vaporisateurs à la main. Des yeux verts, des dents blanches et des fossettes, un visage bronzé et des taches de rousseur, les cheveux coiffés en trois chignons improbables, une tunique beige serrée à la taille par une large ceinture…

Ce n’était pas Rose.

\- Ah, bonsoir ! Vous devez être Ben Solo. Je suis…

\- QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES DANS MA SERRE ? Qui vous a autorisé à monter ici et à rentrer ? Vous avez forcé la porte ou quoi ?

\- Euh non, je suis Rey Kanata et…

\- Vous avez déplacé mes orchidées ? Oh mon dieu mais vous avez tout mélangé ! QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?

\- Alors, je m’appelle Rey et je viens d’emménager…

\- Les _phalaenopsis_ à côté des _zygopetalums_  ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ? C’est complètement stupide !

\- Vous allez me laisser en placer une ou vous avez l’intention de me crier dessus jusqu’à ce que je devienne sourde ?

\- QUOI ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente explication sinon JE VOUS JURE que j’appelle la police !

\- La police ? Pour des fleurs ?

\- Ils ne viendront peut-être pas pour des fleurs, mais je suis certain qu’une violation de domicile est une raison suffisante !

\- Alors je vous arrête TOUT DE SUITE, je suis ici CHEZ MOI !

\- HEIN ? Non, vous êtes sur ma terra…la terrasse de l’immeuble. Seuls les résidents sont autorisés à venir.

\- Ah bah ça tombe bien, puisque je viens de m’installer dans le studio derrière vous. Ce qui fait de moi une résidente de l’immeuble, donc j’ai PARFAITEMENT le droit d’être ici !

\- …Vous vivez là ? Vraiment ?... Et ben… Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous faîtes dans ma serre !

 

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C’est Poe.

\- Poe ? Dameron ?

\- Oui. Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment et il m’a demandé de m’occuper de vos orchidées à sa place.

\- Vous connaissez Poe ?

\- Un petit peu, oui. J’ai emménagé ici depuis presque trois semaines. Le lendemain de mon arrivée, j’ai vu ce type sur ma terrasse alors forcément, je me suis énervée. Mais il m’a parlé de vous et de votre serre, avec vos fleurs…

\- Vous connaissez Poe depuis moins de trois semaines et il vous a déjà prêté les clefs de ma serre ?

\- Euh, oui. Mais ce n’était que pour ces derniers jours, attention ! Et il n’avait pas vraiment le choix en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Apparemment, il a accepté votre organisation pour la _garde_ et le soin de vos orchidées sans broncher, sauf qu’il n’était pas aussi disponible qu’il a bien voulu vous le faire croire.

\- C’est vraiment Poe tout craché ! Il va m’entendre, mais il va m’entendre ! Et vous, vous faîtes ça n’importe comment…

\- AH NON ! Je vous interdis ! J’ai suivi scrupuleusement toutes vos instructions. Et puis Rose et Leia m’ont également aidée.

\- Vous avez rencontré Leia et Rose aussi ? Alors là, c’est la totale !

\- On s’est croisées plusieurs fois, c’est vrai. Mais je travaille alors je ne suis pas tout le temps chez moi.

 

Ben n’en revenait pas. Cette inconnue, qui manifestement ne savait **rien** sur les orchidées, connaissait la moitié de ses proches et avait déjà franchi les portes de sa serre. Il allait vraiment toucher deux mots à son entourage !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ramassa les pots de fleurs et récupéra son vaporisateur.

\- Alors, c’est très bien tout ça ! J’imagine que je dois vous remercier, voilà. Mais je suis de retour maintenant, donc vous n’avez plus besoin de faire quoi que ce soit ! Si vous voulez bien me rendre les clefs, je vais m’occuper de mes orchidées moi-même, comme d’habitude.

 

Il commença à remettre les fleurs à leur place habituelle, en prenant bien soin de ne pas s’occuper de  la jeune femme. Quand chacune des plantes fut rangée correctement, il se retourna pour la trouver devant la serre. Elle lui tendit le trousseau. Il ferma peu après et partit, sans regarder en arrière ou dire un mot.

S’il s’était retourné, il aurait vu de la déception, presque de la tristesse, dans les yeux de Rey.

Il referma le velux et descendit chez lui.

 

[1] Sépales : Nom des pétales latéraux des orchidées

[2] Pollinies : Éléments constituants de la partie centrale d’une orchidée. Les pollinies sont un peu comme des pistils.


	2. Phalaenopsis, ou orchidée papillon, de couleur bleue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En se réveillant le lendemain, Ben décida de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n’était [...] L’arrivée de Rey ne changeait rien du tout !  
> ...  
> MAIS OUI BIEN SÛR !
> 
> Ou :  
> Ben est dans le déni.  
> Pas certain que ça dure très longtemps cette affaire là !

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/rKYO0)

 

En se réveillant le lendemain, Ben décida de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n’était, ce qu’il fit presque sans encombre pendant une quinzaine de jours.

 

Pourtant, il entendait régulièrement sa nouvelle voisine, son studio étant situé au-dessus de la partie « chambre-salle de bain-couloir-bureau » de chez lui. Il la croisait assez souvent dans l’ascenseur ou à côté de sa serre. Bien sûr il la saluait, c’était la moindre des choses, mais il ne restait jamais assez longtemps dans les parages pour entamer une véritable conversation, même si elle semblait vouloir faire sa connaissance. Elle lui adressait à chaque fois un gentil mot, ou souriait à son attention. Il répondait toujours mais s’en allait très vite.

 

Poe, après de plates excuses pour les clefs de la serre et pour _sa confiance accordée trop vite à une inconnue_ , ainsi que Rose et Leia, essayèrent plus ou moins subtilement, de lui demander des nouvelles d’elle. Il répondait en marmonnant et passait vite à autre chose, alors ils laissèrent rapidement tomber le sujet.

De toute façon, il voulait faire comme s’il était encore le seul utilisateur et bénéficiaire de la terrasse de l’immeuble. L’arrivée de Rey ne changeait rien du tout !

 

Enfin, c’est ce qu’il se disait et se répétait régulièrement, comme pour se convaincre.

Sauf que.

 

L’isolation sonore entre l’appartement de Ben et le studio sur le toit était absolument déplorable, donc il entendait beaucoup de bruits venant de chez elle, au point qu’il avait parfois l’impression qu’ils vivaient ensemble.

Rey chantait souvent sous la douche, qu’elle prenait d’ailleurs au même moment que lui. Elle chantait aussi en faisant la cuisine. Ou le ménage. Ou les deux apparemment.

Il lui sembla aussi qu'elle faisait quelques travaux car il percevait des bruits de perceuse, de marteau qui enfonce des clous, de scie à métaux ou à bois...mais elle s'arrêtait toujours le week-end.

Elle discutait et riait avec les voisins dans les couloirs.

Elle étendait ses vêtements, _tous ses vêtements_ , sur les fils qu’elle avait installés sur le toit. Toit où elle avait également construit, juste à côté de son studio, un genre de cabanon dans lequel elle entreposait de vieilles pièces de motos, de scooters, de solex, et même des casques abîmés.

Cette découverte, un dimanche soir, le prit totalement de court. Étant lui-même un motard, il s’y connaissait plutôt bien. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que sa voisine s’intéresse aux motos et il se demanda pourquoi Rey accumulait autant de pièces détachées alors que, de toute évidence, elle ne possédait qu’un vélo sans moteur. Mais, bien sûr, il ne lui posa pas la question.

 

Elle avait aussi commencé à organiser, chaque semaine, des « tea time » ou des après-midi de jeux, de discussion et tout un tas d’activités sur la terrasse, pour les habitants de l’immeuble.

Terminées les fins de journée au calme sur le toit à regarder la lente descente du soleil ! Il montait parfois, mais toujours pour aller jardiner dans sa serre.

Telle une véritable petite tornade, la nouvelle résidente de l’immeuble embarquait tout le monde dans son sillage d’énergie et de bonne humeur. Tous les voisins appréciaient sa jeunesse et son enthousiasme.

« Un véritable rayon de soleil cette Rey ! »

 

Mais assez rapidement, Ben se rendit compte qu’il existait une facette cachée, plus sombre et triste, à la personnalité si lumineuse de la jeune femme. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, quand parfois elle se perdait dans ses pensées et que Ben, assis au milieu des fleurs, s’attardait un peu à la regarder. Il semblait être le seul à remarquer ce changement.

Et puis Rey pleurait. Régulièrement. Il était souvent très tard, comme si elle attendait que l’immeuble tout entier soit endormi avant de s’abandonner à son chagrin. Elle versait alors des larmes abondantes et douloureuses qui exprimaient une souffrance profonde. Ses larmes bouleversaient Ben à chaque fois qu’il les entendait. Il se sentait désemparé et lâche de rester planté dans son lit, complètement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour apporter ne serait-ce qu’un peu de réconfort à sa voisine.

Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu’elle pleure autant.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de prétendre qu’il n’était pas intrigué par elle, ou encore que rien n’avait changé depuis son apparition.

 

Par exemple, au bout de deux ou trois semaines, il décida de ne plus prendre son café, le matin, sur le toit. Ils ne s’étaient pas souvent croisés à ce moment-là mais il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger… et puis les matinées étaient encore fraîches pour la saison !

Il avait aussi commencé à monter dans sa serre à des heures plutôt improbables, très tôt ou très tard dans la journée, pour entretenir ses fleurs. Bien sûr, tous les horticulteurs savent que certaines plantes nécessitent des soins particuliers, parfois strictes, avec des expositions plus ou moins directes au soleil, notamment au moment de l’arrosage…

 

Et puis il y avait le cas de ses amis. Ils avaient fait la connaissance de Rey dès son arrivée et elle semblait les avoir ensorcelés !

Rose lui rendait régulièrement visite. À _elle_.

Évidemment, Rose pouvait passer ses soirées avec qui bon lui semblait ! Il n’était ni son grand frère, ni son père, sans oublier qu’elle était une adulte responsable qui ne lui devait absolument rien. Ben savait que Rose était très sympathique et sociable. Il n’y avait donc rien de surprenant à ce qu’elle fasse connaissance et noue des liens amicaux avec une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge qu’elle et des centres d’intérêt plus séduisants que « les orchidées et l’environnement le plus propice à leur développement ».

 

Poe aussi s’entendait très bien avec Rey, et il parlait beaucoup d’elle, au point que Ben se demanda si les deux n’avaient pas commencé un genre de relation. Il n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient. Après tout, très peu de personnes résistaient au charme enjôleur de son ami.

 

Il avait quand même l’impression que la jeune femme prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans la vie de ses proches et il devait bien reconnaître que ça commençait sérieusement à l’embêter ! Fidèle à sa parole de _respecter son rythme_ , Rose n’insistait pas, ou très peu, quand il donnait un prétexte plus ou moins bon pour ne pas sortir avec eux. Poe aussi arrêta de lui présenter toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires qu’il rencontrait.

De son côté, Ben n’avait pas osé les inviter depuis son retour de vacances. Les cartons soigneusement triés et remplis occupaient encore son salon, et il se trouvait pour l’instant incapable d’en faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il voyait bien qu’ils s’intéressaient plus à une autre personne que lui.

Rey ! Sa voisine était devenue une amie pour Rose et une… amante pour Poe ? Si c’était le cas, il espérait qu’elle ne serait pas trop déçue (puis rancunière et insupportable) quand la magie cesserait d’opérer. Ben savait par expérience que les histoires de Poe ne duraient jamais très longtemps.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand il la croisa avec un homme en revenant de son travail.

Ben finissait d’enlever son casque de moto quand il entendit Rey le saluer d’une voix forte. En levant les yeux vers elle, il vit que ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés, qu’elle rougissait légèrement et qu’elle respirait assez fort, comme si elle avait un peu perdu son souffle. Il s’apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien quand il remarqua qu’elle était accompagnée. Un type à l’air pincé et à la chevelure rousse le regardait d’un air furieux. Il posa son bras sur les épaules de Rey, dans un geste possessif qui ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à la teneur de leur relation. De toute évidence, Ben venait d’interrompre un baiser passionné et cet homme n’était pas content du tout.

Pendant que Ben vérifiait sa boîte aux lettres, Rey se dégagea de « l’emprise » de son partenaire.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce verre Armitage ! Et de m’avoir ramenée jusqu’ici. J’aurai bien prolongé mais j’ai promis à Poe de jeter un coup d’œil sur sa X-Wings.

\- Poe ? C’est qui ça ?

\- Un de mes amis. Il connaît ma passion pour les motos et il m’a proposé d’entretenir son modèle T-85. Je ne peux pas rater ça !

\- C’est bizarre quand même, que tu sois intéressée comme ça par les motos.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est plutôt un truc de mec normalement. Mais bon… J’imagine que tu ne peux pas le faire à un autre moment ?

\- Euh, non. Je n’aurai pas le temps à un autre moment.

\- Mais quand est-ce qu’on va se revoir ? Je veux t’emmener diner en ville ! Samedi, c’est bon pour toi ?

\- Samedi ? Je dois vérifier mais ça devrait…

\- Je passe te chercher à 19h30 ! Mets quelque chose de joli, une robe, je t’emmène dans un endroit chic, tu verras !

 

Ben se dirigea vers l’ascenseur et vit le _Armitage_ en question se pencher pour embrasser Rey. Il pressa le pas et s’apprêtait à fermer la porte mais elle fut plus rapide et entra dans la cage avec lui. Elle semblait mal à l’aise, comme gênée qu’il ait été témoin de la scène.

\- C’était Armitage Hux. Il travaille avec mon frère. On a fait connaissance la semaine dernière quand je suis passée à son bureau pour récupérer quelques affaires. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais il m’a invitée à prendre un verre. Je ne pensais pas qu’il allait m’embrasser !

Rey parlait rapidement, comme pour se justifier d’une bêtise. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu’elle voulait, ça ne le concernait pas !

Il faillit faire une remarque sur le prénom de ce Hux, mais il ne la connaissait pas bien, et les gens étaient souvent choqués par son sens de l’humour. Il garda donc ses impressions pour lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un frère.

\- C’est mon frère d’adoption en fait. Il n’est encore jamais venu. Il va bientôt rentrer d’une mission d’affaire de quatre mois à Canto Bight. Je n’ai pas pu y aller car c’est trop loin et trop cher. Mais plus que trois semaines maintenant, j’ai hâte de le revoir ! On s’appelle presque tous les jours mais il me manque beaucoup !

 

C’était la première fois qu’ils discutaient de famille. Enfin, en l’occurrence _elle_ en parlait. C’est vrai qu’en dehors de ses soirées avec Rose et de ses sorties avec Poe, Rey n’avait pas de visite.

Bien sûr, les rencontres qu’elle organisait pour le voisinage continuaient, mais Ben s’était demandé si elle avait des amis. Lui-même n’invitait quasiment jamais personne donc il n’allait pas la critiquer, mais malgré ses grands sourires, Rey vivait plutôt en solitaire. Comme lui.

 

Son visage s’était illuminé à l’évocation de son _frère_. Ben l’observa un moment sans rien dire et ne put s’empêcher d’admirer les jolis éclats presque dorés qui éclaircissaient ses yeux verts, ainsi que l’adorable petit creux qui se formait sur sa joue droite lorsqu’elle souriait. L’ascenseur s’arrêta alors et Ben, choqué par ses propres pensées, oublia presque de la saluer en sortant.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Il aperçut parfois Hux dans l’entrée ou sur la terrasse, buvant une bière ou s’énervant au téléphone. Quand il l’avait vu tailler des _phalaenopsis,_ aussi appelées orchidées papillons, de couleur bleue, il n’avait même pas essayé de cacher son air effaré. Il venait de comprendre que Ben faisait du _jardinage_. Certainement pas une occupation acceptable pour un homme !

Ben s’était présenté à lui, par politesse, mais il fut tout de suite évident que les deux hommes ne désiraient pas du tout faire connaissance et sympathiser.

Très rapidement, Hux ne lui adressa même plus la parole. Il le regardait avec un air presque suspicieux. Il sortait apparemment assez souvent avec Rey, et il la raccompagnait à chaque fois, mais Ben savait qu’il ne restait jamais la nuit.

 

Malgré son indifférence _évidente_ à la situation, Ben ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que Rey chantait moins. Elle semblait aussi toujours mal à l’aise de lui adresser la parole quand elle était avec Hux. Il ne voyait pas ce que quelqu’un comme elle faisait avec ce prétentieux ! Bien sûr, il la connaissait peu mais honnêtement, il n’y avait pas de couple plus mal accordé que ces deux-là.

Et Rose était absolument d’accord avec lui !

\- Tu te rends compte ? Le soir de leur premier rendez-vous, il lui a demandé si elle n’avait pas eu le temps de se maquiller ! Parce qu’il ne la trouvait pas assez apprêtée pour l’occasion ! Non mais quel connard ! Comme si Rey avait besoin de ça. De toute façon, elle est très jolie naturellement, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Euh, si… Si, si.

\- Et puis il est tellement jaloux, c’est n’importe quoi ! Il est devenu complètement parano le jour où ils ont croisé Poe. Vraiment, elle n’a rien à faire avec lui ! Mais le pire c’est que, même si leur relation ne fait que commencer, il n’arrête pas de faire des sous-entendus sur le moment où ils vont _enfin_ coucher ens…

Rose se tourna alors vers lui d’un air horrifié, la main sur la bouche.

\- Oh mon dieu, je n’aurai pas dû te dire ça !

 

Pour une raison _incompréhensible_ , Ben eut soudain très chaud. Ses oreilles et ses joues étaient en feu, probablement écarlates. Il changea immédiatement de sujet.

\- Je crois que je vais pouvoir faire des boutures de la _Black Pearl_ , tu en veux une ?

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Ben comprit rapidement qu’ _Armitage_ le considérait comme un genre de rival. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait de nombreux échanges avec Rey. Elle était jeune, jolie (évidemment) et très lumineuse. Mais Ben n’avait jamais manifesté un intérêt appuyé pour sa voisine. C’était même le contraire.

En fait, Hux considérait probablement tous les hommes qu’il rencontrait comme une menace potentielle à sa propre virilité. Encore un de ces stupides machos qui veulent absolument prouver à la Terre entière qu’ils sont les meilleurs.

Comme il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec un petit-ami jaloux, Ben évitait Rey encore plus qu’avant.

 

C’était plus simple de ne pas lui parler, et puis ça ne changeait pas tellement de ce qu’il faisait d’habitude.

Si elle montait dans l’ascenseur, il prenait les escaliers.

Il allait travailler à moto, et il avait pris l’habitude d’enfiler son casque dès qu’il sortait de chez lui, afin de décourager ses voisins, et surtout Rey, de lui adresser la parole.

 

Il se disait que s’il ne la voyait pas, il n’aurait pas à _faire la conversation_ avec elle et à essayer d’être un minimum agréable. Il n’aurait pas à lui parler du temps qu’il faisait, de la prochaine rencontre des voisins, de sa mère (elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles, une fois), de la moto qu’il conduisait, ou encore de la croissance et de la santé de ses orchidées, qu’elle semblait suivre avec beaucoup d’intérêt.

Il n’aurait pas à mieux la connaître et à l’apprécier, ce qui semblait arriver à toutes les personnes qui étaient en contact avec elle.

 

Et puis surtout, s’il ne la rencontrait pas, il ne la verrait pas sourire. Avec ce sourire radieux qui illuminait tout son visage, faisait briller ses yeux et ressortir ses fossettes. Non pas qu’il y ait fait particulièrement attention. Pas du tout ! En réalité, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce n’était quand même pas de sa faute si sa voisine souriait tout le temps !

Le jour où il avait remarqué l’effet de ce fameux sourire sur lui, il avait détalé très rapidement dans son appartement. Là, il s’était cloîtré pendant tout le week-end, paralysé par une crise d’angoisse comme il n’en avait pas eu depuis plusieurs mois, sans pouvoir monter entretenir ses fleurs. Apparemment inquiète – _non, c’était ridicule, pourquoi s’inquièterait-elle pour lui ? Elle avait bien assez à faire avec son « Armitage ». Et puis ses orchidées pouvaient tout à fait survivre quelques temps sans soin, tout le monde sait qu’il ne faut pas les arroser tous les jours !_ \- Rey était venue sonner à sa porte. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle avait appelé Rose à la rescousse et cette dernière  accourut aussi vite que possible.

Il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’inquiète plus que de raison, alors Ben fit semblant d’être malade, cloué au fond de son lit, pendant qu’elle lui cuisinait un bouillon de poulet, avec la même recette que Paige.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Un soir, quelques semaines après avoir interrompu Rey et Hux dans le hall d’entrée de l’immeuble, Ben entendit des éclats de voix provenant du toit.

Ils se disputaient. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Pendant un moment il continua à trier ses cartons. Il avait recommencé son rangement pour la cinquième fois depuis son retour de vacances, mais il n’arrivait pas à terminer ce qu’il avait entrepris. Les cris ne s’arrêtèrent pas et il crut même entendre des bruits d’objets qui tombent et qui se cassent.

Il se leva d’un coup et sans réfléchir, monta sur la terrasse en quelques secondes.

Rey et Hux se faisaient face dans le salon/cuisine/salle à manger du studio et la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte lui permettait de tout entendre.

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu peux être prude, c’est pas possible !

\- Armitage, pour la dixième fois au moins, ce n’est pas parce que je t’ai invité ici que je vais coucher avec toi !

\- Pourquoi alors ? J’ai quand même été très patient je te signale ! Je t’ai emmenée à diner au moins quatre fois …

\- Mais tu t’attendais à quoi, une récompense?

\- Je m’occupe de toi, la moindre des choses serait que tu me rendes la pareille !

\- …

-Quand je pense que je n’ai choisi que des endroits prestigieux ! Même si, de toute évidence, tu n’y connais rien !

\- Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que je suis censée comprendre là ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour fréquenter les mêmes lieux que toi ?

\- Disons que tu es peut-être très jolie mais c’est évident que tu es originaire d’un milieu misérable. Tu viens de nulle part et tu devrais te réjouir d’être vue à mon bras au lieu de faire la sainte nitouche qui résiste pour je ne sais quel principe !

 

Pendant un temps, Rey resta bouche bée, complètement incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, mais elle se reprit assez vite. Ben, caché à côté de sa serre pour ne pas se faire remarquer, la vit ramasser ce qui semblait être le manteau de Hux et lui lancer à la figure.

\- Va-t’en ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Rose avait raison, tu n’es qu’un sale type prétentieux, suffisant et mal élevé. Je suis peut-être misérable comme tu dis, mais au moins je ne pars pas du principe que quelqu’un va m’accorder des faveurs sexuelles parce que j’ai payé un bon restau !

\- Quoi ? Tu me quittes ?

\- ABSOLUMENT ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui m’a pris de sortir avec toi ! Je pensais que tu voulais réellement me connaître, mais de toute évidence tu as un pénis à la place du cerveau ! Maintenant, dégage ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

 

C’était au tour de Hux de ne pas savoir quoi répondre et Ben profita de son silence pour sortir de sa cachette et se diriger vers le studio. Il passa sa tête par la porte-fenêtre et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Rey ?

D’un seul mouvement, les deux se tournèrent vers lui, puis Hux s’adressa à elle d’une voix glaciale.

\- Sérieusement ? Non mais que fait ce clown ici ? C’est qui, ton chevalier servant ? Je me doutais bien que tu te foutais de moi. Entre l’autre Poe et cette espèce d’armoire à glace jardinier, je ne savais pas qui tu avais pris dans tes filets. Mais j’aurai dû deviner tout de suite, une fille qui répare des motos avec un homme qui s’occupe de fleurs, on peut dire que vous faîtes bien la paire !

 

Il s’approcha alors de Ben et fit une terrible erreur.

\- Je te la laisse avec grand plaisir. De toute façon, je n’allais pas perdre plus de temps avec un cas social pareil ! Je te souhaite bien du courage pour la décoincer, cette pétasse est complètement frigi…

Hux n’eut pas l’occasion de terminer son propos. Ben lui attrapa le col et lui mit son poing au milieu de la figure. Deux fois.

Complètement choqué, le nez en sang, Hux se dégagea avec peine et se précipita sur le palier. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l’ascenseur tout en criant les pires insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, avec bon nombre de menaces.

 

Quand il disparut, Rey resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle respirait fortement et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle se tourna très lentement vers Ben qui se tenait au milieu du salon. De la vaisselle et des fruits gisaient sur le sol. Elle avait les yeux rouges et essayait visiblement de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et lui non plus. Ils se regardèrent pendant longtemps.

Ben s’approcha un peu d’elle.

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne suis pas violent d’habitude mais là, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non ça ira. Je vous remercie… Je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à ça.

\- Non non, c’est moi qui suis désolé de tout ce que ce pauvre type vous a dit. J’avais remarqué qu’il était désagréable mais je ne pensais pas qu’il atteignait de tels niveaux de crétinisme et de méchanceté.

\- J’aurai dû m’y attendre. Armitage ne s’est jamais montré subtil dans son approche. Je n’aurai pas dû accepter son invitation la première fois, j’ai été stupide.

 

Ben ne sut pas quoi répondre. Peut-être que cette histoire était vouée à l’échec dès le départ, mais la jeune femme en avait assez entendu pour la soirée et elle semblait beaucoup regretter son choix. Il essaya de détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Ce qui est stupide c’est ce prénom ! Si on appelle son enfant Armitage, on est certain d’avoir un fils arrogant, vaniteux et qui se comporte comme une brute quand on ne fait pas ce qu’il veut.

 

Un très léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Rey, puis elle se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu’elle tentait en vain de réprimer ses sanglots. Elle était complètement tendue, son corps secoué de hoquets et de frissons, et Ben se tenait devant elle, terrorisé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Lui donner un mouchoir, ou un verre d’eau ? Chercher toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables pour qualifier Hux jusqu’à ce qu’elle rigole de bon cœur ? _La prendre dans ses bras ?_

 

Au bout d’une minute ou deux, il s’approcha et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour la diriger vers le canapé. Elle tremblait alors il attrapa un genre de plaid coloré qui traînait sur une chaise et lui couvrit les épaules. Il ramassa la nourriture et la vaisselle, puis fouilla dans la kitchenette, à la recherche d’une bouilloire et d’une tasse.

\- Si vous êtes d’accord, je vais contacter Rose. Elle saura bien mieux que moi comment vous aider. Si Hux revient, vous pouvez me prévenir, je me ferai un plaisir de lui casser quelques dents s’il le faut, ça ira bien avec son nez.

 

Les sanglots de Rey redoublèrent. Il devait absolument arrêter de faire des mauvaises blagues, ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout !

\- Je veux bien. Pour Rose, dit-elle entre deux hoquets. Mais ne partez pas s’il vous plaît.

\- Ah non, bien sûr que non ! Je reste avec vous. Comme ça vous n’êtes pas seule. Je ne vous laisse pas toute seule.

 

Il laissa la tasse sur la table, s’assit à côté d’elle et lui tendit la main. Rey la prit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aucun d’eux ne baissa le regard. La respiration de la jeune femme ralentit et son corps se décrispa petit à petit. Ben trouva assez incroyable de la voir se calmer et reprendre ses esprits comme ça. Ils restèrent face à face, en silence, jusqu’à ce que l’interphone sonne.

 

C’était Rose.

 

Elle débarqua telle une tornade, alors que Rey se rafraichissait dans sa salle de bain.

\- Il est où ? Où est ce fumier que je lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toute ?

\- Rose, je ne pense pas que Rey ait besoin d’une guerrière pour l’instant. Je crois plutôt que tu devrais essayer de… Je ne sais pas moi, de la rassurer et de lui changer les idées.

\- Oui, mais d’abord je dois refaire le portrait de ce crétin !

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, je m’en suis déjà occupé ! Il va avoir le nez comme une patate pendant un petit moment. Non, je crois vraiment que Rey a besoin d’une personne pour l’écouter et la soutenir. Tu sais ? Ce que tu fais avec moi quand je suis très pénible.

 

Rose le regarda alors sans rien dire, une expression indéchiffrable brillait dans ses yeux. Elle l’enlaça et le serra fort à la taille.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois intervenu. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Ben.

\- Plus de vaisselle cassée, mais rien d’autre à mon avis. Ce Hux est un lâche et un idiot mais je ne crois pas qu’il aurait tenté quoi que ce soit. Pas son genre de se salir les mains. Et puis je suis certain que Rey est capable de se défendre elle-même.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, et plutôt deux fois qu’une ! Mais ce que tu as fait, c’est vraiment important. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle se débrouille très bien toute seule que Rey n’a pas le droit d’être aidée. Elle n’a presque personne tu sais ?

 

Rey revint à ce moment-là et remercia Ben qui rentra, rassuré. Elle était entre de bonnes mains.

 

Chez lui, il se prépara comme d’habitude, et se coucha. Il pouvait entendre, mais très peu, que Rose et Rey discutaient.

Il tourna dans son lit pendant plus d’une heure, incapable de fermer l’œil ou d’arrêter de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il décida donc de faire un peu le ménage.

Après avoir récuré la cuisine de fond en comble, il descendit quelques cartons dans la cave. Puis la fatigue le prit et finalement il s’endormit d’épuisement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Je sais, je sais, je n'avais pas annoncé Rey/Hux ! Personnellement, je préfère ne pas tout raconter dans les tags.
> 
> 2\. Je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui aiment bien Hux, mais j'ai décidé d'en faire un type bien lourd ! Rey a fait une véritable erreur en commençant une "relation" avec lui. Mais je ne regrette rien, je crois que ça a secoué un peu son ours de voisin. Non ?
> 
> 3\. C’est à Karl Blume, botaniste hollandais, que l’on doit la classification du genre Phalaenopsis, en 1825. On raconte que, dans la pénombre de la forêt, il crut apercevoir une nuée papillons ! C’est pourquoi il attribua à cette plante le nom de « Phalaenopsis », du mot grec phalaina (« papillon ») et du suffixe –opsis (« semblable »).  
> C'est une jolie histoire que je voulais vous partager.
> 
> Si cette variété d'orchidée est la plus commune, notamment car elle peut fleurir plusieurs fois par an, la couleur bleue est en revanche vraiment rare. Elle est souvent obtenue de manière artificielle, mais pas les orchidées de Ben, JAMAIS !  
> La couleur bleue signifie donc la rareté, comme Rey qui est, de toute évidence, un spécimen rare dans son genre ! Le bleu est synonyme d'espoir éternel : cette couleur représente la combativité face à un amour inaccessible et l'espoir de l'atteindre un jour. Elle signifie également la sagesse et la pureté des sentiments.  
> Si c'est pas un big spoiler pour la suite ça ! ;)


	3. Miltonia Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on en apprend plus sur Ben, son histoire, son mariage et la mort de sa femme.  
> Où le Ben d'aujourd'hui sort de sa tanière et écoute, un peu, les conseils de ses amis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erratum : dans le premier chapitre, j'ai appelé Rey "Rey Niima". Je me suis trompée (c'est dans mon autre fic qu'elle s'appelle comme ça) mais c'est corrigé ! De plus amples explications dans ce chapitre.

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/9qm8g)

La semaine suivante, il passa chaque soir dans sa serre pour réfléchir. Il arrivait mieux à mettre ses pensées en ordre quand il s’occupait de ses plantes. Il devait être méticuleux et prendre son temps. Ça l’aidait à se calmer.

 

Les mots de Hux résonnaient dans sa tête et il se sentait très énervé. Le ton et la manière pris pour parler de Rey, comme si elle n’était pas là, comme si ses sentiments ne comptaient pas, révoltaient profondément Ben.

Évidemment, elle ne s’était pas laissé faire et Hux avait dû jouer cartes sur table. Mais quelle déception ! Elle ne méritait pas ça.

En entendant ses allusions sexuelles, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour. Sans la présence de Rey avec eux, Ben savait pertinemment qu’il aurait frappé Hux beaucoup plus fort et plus longtemps. L’idée même que ce salaud puisse faire du mal à la jeune femme faisait monter en lui une colère viscérale et profonde, prête à gronder et exploser à tout moment.

Une colère comme il n’en avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Depuis la mort de Paige en fait.

 

Mais pourquoi réagissait-il si fortement pour... sa voisine ?

Malgré les tentatives de Rey, Ben avait fait bien attention à ce que leurs contacts restent limités. Depuis leur première rencontre, il s’était montré distant avec elle.

Au départ, quel choc pour lui de voir une inconnue s’occuper de ses orchidées !

Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu’elle s’en était bien sortie. Son rangement l’avait d’ailleurs inspiré pour réorganiser sa serre.

Et puis, toutes ses propositions pour que les voisins se rencontrent, pour rassembler les gens… C’était à des années-lumière de ce à quoi il aspirait. À des années-lumière de ce qu’il renvoyait plutôt.

 

Ses voisins le connaissaient comme un homme fermé, brisé par un destin tragique. À l’opposé, ils connaissaient Rey le cœur grand ouvert, avec un sourire lumineux. Le jour et la nuit !

Vraiment ?

Ben n’arrivait pas à sortir les mots de Rose de son esprit. «  _Elle n’a presque personne_  ».

Il le savait déjà. Il connaissait ses larmes, cachées dans l’obscurité de la nuit, mais le fait d’entendre son amie confirmer ce qu’il soupçonnait depuis longtemps eut un effet puissant sur lui. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne voulait pas rester passif dans cette situation. Une personne jeune et _vivante_ comme elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas se sentir obligée de rester toute seule !

Cette attention portée à Rey, et sa réaction violente avec Hux le perturbait. Il fallait qu’il parle à quelqu’un. Alors pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il invita Poe. Il lui demanda de rempoter avec lui des _Miltonia_ _Sunset_. La proposition étant pour le moins inédite, il espérait que son ami comprendrait qu’il avait besoin de lui pour autre chose que du jardinage. Il ne restait plus qu’à trouver la bonne manière d’en parler, mais connaissant Poe, il se chargerait probablement de mettre les pieds dans le plat !

 

\- Tu dois retirer très délicatement chacune des orchidées. Fais attention car les racines sont fines et fragiles. Ensuite, on va changer le substrat. J’ai ajouté de l’écorce de conifère, ça permet de mieux garder l’humidité.

\- Comme ça ?, demanda Poe en remplissant un pot avec la terre préparée par Ben.

\- Oui, très bien. On va le faire pour les cinq plantes.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, comme toujours ! Cette serre c’est un vrai petit paradis quand même. Que tu gardes très jalousement je dois dire. Tes voisins ne t’ont jamais demandé d’en profiter aussi ?

\- Ils ne se sont jamais plaint en tout cas ! C’est beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrais pas que tout s’abîme parce que quelqu’un ne ferme pas la porte correctement par exemple. Ça perturberait la température et le niveau d’humidité et les fleurs pourraient toutes faner. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si mes voisins montaient sur la terrasse.

\- Non, il n’y a que toi qui en bénéficie. Enfin, toi et Rey.

Poe se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Rose m’a dit ce qui était arrivé. C’est bien d’avoir réagi comme ça.

\- Tu crois ? J’ai quand même frappé le type deux fois. Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher !

\- Non mais tu t’es arrêté. Tu n’es pas allé plus loin et pourtant je suis certain qu’il méritait plus.

\- Poe, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle.

\- Et tu ne l’as pas perdu ! Relax, tu gères. Ça fait plus de deux ans que tu gères. Là, c’était un cas de force majeure. Et puis honnêtement, il fallait bien qu’elle en finisse avec ce gars… Avec Rose, on n’a pas compris pourquoi elle s’est embarquée là-dedans. Le type a peut-être un certain charme mais au niveau de la personnalité, c’est une catastrophe absolue ! Tu crois que tu vas avoir des problèmes ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que Hux ait le courage de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- En tout cas, je suis fier de toi !

\- Fier ?

\- Que tu sois intervenu. Tu as compris qu’il y avait un problème et tu es allé voir pour aider, c’est quand même quelque chose, non ? C’était quand la dernière fois que tu t’es impliqué comme ça ?

\- Je ne me suis pas impliqué…

\- Non mais je veux dire, pour quelqu’un que tu ne connais pas ?

Ben resta silencieux un bon moment, une de ses fleurs dans les mains. Il réfléchissait. Il cherchait les raisons pour lesquelles il se sentait soudain investi dans le bien-être d’une nouvelle personne.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je les ai entendus se disputer et quand j’ai compris que ça devenait plus physique, je suis monté sans réfléchir. J’imagine que je ne voulais pas que Rey ait des problèmes.

\- Mais tu t’entends bien avec elle ?

\- Non ! Je lui parle très peu.

\- Ça je sais, elle nous l’a dit. Il paraît que tu t’enfuis dès que tu la vois.

\- Quoi ? Je ne m’enfuis pas, c’est juste que… Elle est spéciale. Tout le monde l’adore et moi…

Ben poussa un long soupir.

\- Bon, c’est peut-être un peu vrai que j’essaye de l’éviter. J’ai l’impression que si je fais sa connaissance je vais l’apprécier…

\- Et c’est mal ?

-… beaucoup l’apprécier même. Tu sais que c’est compliqué pour moi.

\- Disons que TU rends la chose compliquée.

Ben se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, sans répondre. Alors Poe continua :

\- Écoute, je sais que tu n’es pas comme moi, à discuter avec tout le monde, à vouloir faire des rencontres à gauche et à droite, et ce n’est pas ce que je demande. Mais tu l’as toi-même reconnu, Rey est spéciale. Ça vaut peut-être le coup de creuser un peu, non ? Et pourquoi tu la trouves spéciale d’abord ?

\- Euh pfffff… Elle semble intéressante, elle est dynamique, très avenante et..

\- Jolie ?

\- Oui, j’imagine qu’elle est jolie oui. Et plutôt persévérante dans son genre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui racontez sur moi avec Rose, mais même si je « m’enfuis » comme tu dis, elle essaye toujours d’entamer la conversation, ou alors elle me sourit à chaque fois qu’on se croise.

\- Tu es important pour nous Ben mais, crois-le ou non, on ne passe pas toutes nos soirées à parler de toi. C’est juste la personnalité de Rey. Ouverte, accueillante, toujours prête à envisager le meilleur ! Regarde où ça l’a menée avec Hux ! C’est peut-être pour ça que tu sens quelque chose de particulier chez elle. Parce que tu as besoin de ça dans ta vie en ce moment.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de Rey !

\- Et bien ce n’est peut-être pas une question de besoin alors ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça pourrait être de l’envie, non ? Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, d’accord tu n’as pas besoin d’elle, mais peut-être que tu as envie de la connaître ?

 

Le soir, Ben réfléchit longuement.

Rose et Poe avaient utilisé quasiment les mêmes mots pour parler de Rey et de lui.

_Ce n’est pas parce qu’on n’a pas besoin de quelque chose, ou de quelqu’un, qu’on n’en a pas le droit._

En entendant la description que Poe faisait de sa voisine, Ben réalisa aussi que ses amis ne savaient peut-être pas que Rey était plus sombre, plus secrète qu’elle en avait l’air. « Toujours prête à envisager le meilleur ». Mais qui envisage le meilleur pour ensuite passer des soirées entières à pleurer ?

Une fois encore, il eut le sentiment que leurs situations se répondaient. Elle cachait sa solitude derrière un sourire éblouissant alors qu’il l’affichait et la portait comme une armure. Ils se ressemblaient, et Ben réalisa que son ami avait raison. Il voulait connaître Rey pour savoir si elle partageait cet étrange sentiment d’écho qu’il ressentait envers elle.

Il allait donc devoir faire des efforts, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Ben se dit que ça en valait peut-être la peine.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Certes, il avait toujours été réservé, avec une forte tendance à se mettre à l’écart, mais cela venait d’une grande timidité, entretenue par une enfance solitaire. Pas facile de s’intégrer quand on dépasse ses camarades d’une bonne tête, qu’on a des bras trop longs, des jambes qui partent dans tous les sens, de grandes oreilles décollées…

Et au-delà de son physique, il y avait aussi le poids de son nom et de ses parents. Tout le monde trouvait ça « tellement cool » ou « absolument horrible » d’avoir une mère politicienne progressiste mariée à un biker avec la panoplie « tatouages-blouson de cuir-moto customisée » ! Ses parents déchaînaient les passions autour de lui !

 

Peu importe s’ils étaient plus souvent absents que présents. Même quand ils _emportaient_ leur fils avec eux, dans leurs nombreux voyages, ils n’avaient que très peu de temps à lui consacrer. Peu importe si son oncle Luke le « gardait » parfois pendant plusieurs semaines car ses parents étaient en campagne ou en affaire sur les routes… Peu importe si Han et Leia se disputaient beaucoup, se séparaient et se rabibochaient tout le temps, car les activités douteuses de l’un portaient préjudice aux actions et à l’image de l’autre. Peu importe que, malgré leur amour, et malgré Ben (ou était-ce à cause de lui ?), son père Han décidait de plus en plus fréquemment de répondre aux sirènes de la liberté au lieu de rester avec sa femme et de regarder son fils grandir. Peu importe que chacun de ses départs provoquait chez Ben un tel sentiment de détresse qu’il en faisait de véritables crises d’angoisse…

Ils étaient quand même considérés comme des modèles, parfois adulés, par ses professeurs et ses camarades.

 

Mais Ben n’avait pas le charisme de ses parents, ni leur contact facile avec les gens. Il adorait apprendre, sur les sciences, les plantes, l’histoire, les différentes cultures, les machines, en particulier les motos et les ordinateurs... Il cherchait à savoir comment le vivant évoluait, de la naissance à la mort, et voulait comprendre le fonctionnement de chaque objet qui l’entourait. Il avait aussi une énergie débordante qu’il dépensait en faisant du basket, de la boxe, du tennis… Il ne faisait partie d’aucune équipe mais il s’entraînait beaucoup, toujours en solitaire.

Comme il n’arrivait pas à trouver sa place parmi ses pairs, il se réfugiait dans ses recherches et au milieu des machines de la salle de sport.

 

Pendant son adolescence, son seul ami était Poe. Et encore, au début leur relation n’avait rien eu de spontanée ou de sincère. Poe était le fils de la voisine et quand Luke ne pouvait pas le garder, Ben passait des soirées et des week-ends chez eux.

Les deux ne pouvaient pas être plus différents : le grand réservé à la force tranquille et le petit populaire, sanguin et volcanique. En grandissant, ils avaient pris la peine de faire vraiment connaissance, nouant des liens forts autour de leur passion commune pour les motos et de l’absence de leurs pères (même si c’était pour des raisons différentes). Ils devinrent des amis très proches.

Plusieurs fois Poe, avec sa langue bien pendue et son tempérament de feu, s’attira des ennuis, et Ben interposa ses grands bras et ses épaules larges entre son ami et ses adversaires. Il ne refusait jamais un combat et il eut de nombreux bleus sur le visage et sur le corps, comme des blessures de guerre. Ça ne l’embêtait pas, bien au contraire. Il se sentait important et ça faisait réagir ses parents.

Poe, de son côté, lui présentait de nouvelles personnes, l’aidait à s’intégrer, et bien que séducteur notoire qui enchaînait les conquêtes, il restait fidèle à leur amitié.

 

Et puis Paige apparut.

Elle venait d’intégrer la bande, nombreuse, qui gravitait autour de Poe. Entre Tallie et Jessica, c’était la plus jolie, la plus sérieuse et la plus engagée dans ce qu’elle faisait. La seule qui n’avait pas eu d’aventure sentimentale avec Poe aussi.

Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup et elle s’occupait de sa petite sœur, Rose.

Paige l’avait abordé avec beaucoup de gentillesse et il avait réussi à dépasser sa timidité. Pendant la dernière année de lycée, ils devinrent des amis de plus en plus proches, et au cours de leur cursus universitaire, cette amitié se transforma petit à petit en amour.

Pas un amour passionnel ou absolu, qui donne envie de déplacer des montagnes ou d’embraser la galaxie, mais un amour solide qui reposait sur le respect, la confiance et une grande affection. Ben et Paige étaient des piliers l’un pour l’autre.

Ben, avec ses intérêts qui sortaient de l’ordinaire, lui apportait de la fantaisie et aussi un peu de risques. Elle restait toujours près de chez elle car elle voulait être certaine que tout allait bien pour ses proches, en particulier sa petite sœur. Ben de son côté, avait quand même pas mal voyagé avec ses parents, sa mère surtout, et aimait beaucoup partir pour découvrir de nouveaux lieux. Il organisait régulièrement des escapades que Paige appréciait de plus en plus.

Il avait cependant arrêté de faire de la moto car ça la rendait trop inquiète. Il ne regrettait pas. Paige lui apportait une véritable stabilité relationnelle et affective, de la tendresse et un sentiment de famille dont il avait grandement besoin.

Quelques temps après l’obtention de leurs diplômes, ils se marièrent.

 

Ils habitèrent plusieurs années dans un petit « deux pièces », puis ils s’endettèrent pour acheter l’appartement dans lequel vivait Ben.

Seulement neuf semaines après leur installation, un après-midi d’hiver, le conducteur irresponsable et ivre d’une très belle  _Supremacy_ roula beaucoup trop vite, dérapa sur une grande plaque de verglas et percuta Paige de plein fouet. Sa tête heurta le sol si violemment qu’elle mourut sur le coup. Le chauffard, un certain Snoke, fut assez gravement blessé et dut être hospitalisé d’urgence.

 

La mort de Paige le rendit presque fou. Comment allait-il faire sans elle ? Comment continuer tout seul ?

En apprenant la nouvelle, annoncée froidement au téléphone par un secouriste, il avait entièrement détruit son bureau, de panique et de rage. Sans l’intervention de Phasma, il aurait probablement démoli tout le matériel de l’étage.

Puis il se rendit à l’hôpital le jour de la sortie de Snoke afin de le passer à tabac. Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre personnes pour le séparer de l’homme sur lequel il abattait ses poings.

Sa violence lui valut de passer plusieurs semaines en prison, où il chercha tous les jours à se battre.

Chacun de ses proches tenta de le calmer, sans succès.

Un jour, son père vint le voir. Exaspéré et désespéré, Ben le frappa aussi et étrangement, la réaction très apaisée de Han, qui semblait prêt à prendre tous les coups nécessaires si ça pouvait l’aider à moins souffrir, fut comme une première _petite_ étape vers plus de sérénité.

Ben se calma alors un peu et son comportement ne posa plus de problèmes jusqu’à sa sortie.

 

Leia fit jouer toutes ses relations pour que sa peine soit allégée et elle arrêta de travailler pour s’installer chez lui au début de sa période de probation. Ses accès de colère avaient disparus mais ils furent remplacés par des crises d’angoisse d’une grande violence. Des réminiscences, en plus brutal encore, de celles qu’il vivait dans son enfance.

Il rencontra des thérapeutes, participa à des groupes de parole et eut même quelques séances chez un magnétiseur, mais Ben n’arrivait pas à sortir du cercle vicieux d’anxiété et d’autodestruction dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il se nourrissait mal, dormait très peu, refusait de voir ses amis et de parler à qui que ce soit. Il s’était enfermé dans une forteresse où personne ne pouvait entrer. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il commença à s’occuper de l’orchidée que Paige avait acheté la veille de sa mort et que sa mère avait entretenue pendant son _absence_. Rien d’autre ne l’intéressait.

 

La seule qui réussit, petit à petit, à fissurer le mur que Ben avait érigé entre lui-même et le reste du monde fut Rose.

Elle avait perdu sa sœur. Une première grande souffrance pour elle, qui avait toujours été très entourée par sa famille.

Leurs peines ne pouvaient pas être comparées mais ils se comprenaient. Elle fut la première à l’encourager à _cultiver son jardin_ et elle l’aida à installer sa serre. Grâce à elle, et avec elle, Ben pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et il commença, lentement mais sûrement, le long processus de deuil et de guérison.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Aujourd’hui, Ben se sentait prêt à ouvrir de nouveau cette forteresse bâtie autour de son esprit, de son cœur et de sa personne. Pour Rey.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer à ignorer ce qu’il ressentait quand il la croisait, et ce depuis le premier jour. De la gêne, de la chaleur, des palpitations. L’envie de l’intéresser et de lui plaire, mais l’impression d’être le plus maladroit des hommes… Des sensations qu’il croyait endormies à tout jamais mais qu’il se prenait en plein visage à chaque fois qu’il se trouvait en sa présence. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il l’avait rejetée si rapidement. Parce qu’il avait peur de ce qu’elle provoquait chez lui. C’était la réaction la plus facile, celle qu’il croyait la plus logique aussi. Son bouclier de protection.

 

En fait, il se comportait aussi froidement avec Rey car elle lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Mais était-ce vraiment un problème ?

 

* * *

 

La semaine suivante, elle organisa une petite fête pour _l’arrivée de son frère,_ et elle l’invita.

Comme tout l’immeuble d’ailleurs.

Les festivités avaient lieu sur la terrasse, car son studio était trop petit. Rose et Poe, invités également, semblaient très excités et insistaient fortement pour qu’il passe, ne serait-ce qu’un moment, au moins pour lui souhaiter _officiellement_ la bienvenue. Depuis l’incident avec Hux, ses amis cherchaient la moindre occasion de faire plaisir à Rey.

 

En revenant du sport, Ben se changea pour mettre une jolie chemise gris clair offerte par Poe. Il voulait donner bonne impression.

Puis il fit des cookies pour ne pas arriver les mains vides. Pendant qu’ils cuisaient dans le four, il entendait la musique et les rires des personnes qui commençaient à faire la fête. Il hésita de longues minutes avant de monter sur le toit.

 

Il fut surpris par la métamorphose des lieux, qu’il connaissait pourtant parfaitement bien.

Rey avait installé une grande table et quelques chaises, des ballons de couleurs ainsi que de jolies guirlandes lumineuses. Le buffet était bien garni et les personnes présentes semblaient passer un excellent moment, entre ceux qui dansaient et les autres qui discutaient en mangeant. Le tout donnait un aspect très chaleureux et convivial à la terrasse.

 

Quand il arriva, Poe et Rose l’acclamèrent à grands cris et leur enthousiasme le gêna tellement qu’il oublia un moment toutes ses bonnes résolutions et essaya de se cacher. Il avait le sentiment d’être à nouveau l’adolescent trop grand et mal à l’aise de ses années lycée.

Il resta pendant un temps, dans un coin sombre à côté du studio, à observer les personnes devant lui.

 

Poe essayait apparemment de battre son record du nombre de partenaires différents avec lesquels danser en une seule soirée. Le défi serait certainement relevé avec brio si on comptait toutes les voisines, et même quelques voisins, qui se portaient volontaires.

 

De son côté, Rose débattait passionnément avec un jeune homme noir séduisant, au sujet de la beauté et de l’intérêt architectural, _ou pas_ , de la ville de Canto Bight.

« Une atrocité artificielle et bling-bling », répétait-elle. « Une pompe à fric qui ne se cache même pas de polluer et d’exploiter impunément les travailleurs, pour faire toujours plus de profits et essayer d’en mettre plein la vue à des nouveaux riches sans aucune classe qui ne savent pas quoi faire de tout leur argent ! »

Le jeune homme n’en menait pas large face à cette déferlante d’arguments, mais à en croire ses sourires et sa manière de se rapprocher de Rose, il semblait passer une très bonne soirée.

 

À un certain moment, Rey vint les rejoindre. Elle portait une robe blanche, avec un beau drapé, qui descendait au niveau des genoux et mettait en valeur ses jambes fines et bronzées. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait en robe et ça lui allait vraiment bien. Elle était très jolie.

Dès qu’il se fit cette réflexion, Ben sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le buffet pour se changer les idées. Il se servit un verre du premier alcool qu’il trouva, un genre de mousseux rosé très mauvais, et installa ses cookies sur la table.

\- C’est vous qui les avez préparés ? Ils ont l’air délicieux !

Ben se retourna trop vite et renversa un peu son verre sur la robe de Rey.

\- Oh mon dieu, pardon !

Il attrapa quelques serviettes en papier et commença à essuyer les tâches sur le ventre de Rey tout en s’excusant fortement. Il sembla tout à coup réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire et la regarda l’air horrifié.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mon dieu je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris…

Rey rit un peu en lui prenant les serviettes des mains.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est rien.

\- Rien ? Mais votre jolie robe ?

\- Je suis certaine que ces tâches partiront très facilement. Et puis ce n’est qu’une robe. Vraiment ce n’est pas grave.

\- Elle vous va tellement bien, ce serait dommage que vous ne puissiez plus la porter.

 

Au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, Ben regretta d’avoir pensé à voix haute. Quel idiot ! Il sonnait comme un mauvais dragueur.

 

Rey lui lança un regard stupéfait et perçant à la fois. Elle le scruta de longues secondes, concentrée, comme si elle cherchait à résoudre une énigme.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé vous savez.

\- Obligé de quoi ?

\- Des cookies, des compliments… Je vois bien que votre attitude a changé depuis mon altercation avec Hux. Je vous remercie d’être venu mais je n’ai vraiment pas besoin de votre pitié.

 

Pendant quelques instants, Ben fut incapable de lui répondre.

C’est ce qu’elle croyait ? Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien lui dire ?

_« Je suis un idiot. J’ai agi comme un rustre. C’est parce que j’ai toujours eu de grandes difficultés à aller vers les autres, et depuis la mort de ma femme c’est pire. J’aurai dû me montrer plus accueillant mais c’est beaucoup plus facile pour moi de garder mes distances. »_

Et aussi _« Je sais que vous êtes forte. Mais je sais aussi que vous pleurez beaucoup quand vous croyez que personne ne vous entend. »_

Alors que Rey s’apprêtait à s’en aller, Ben parla doucement.

\- Je n’ai pas du tout pitié Rey. Vraiment pas. Je suis certainement très maladroit mais j’essaye juste de faire amende honorable.

\- Amende honorable ? Pour quoi ?

\- Parce que j’ai été tout à fait injuste avec vous, depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Mes amis vous aiment vraiment beaucoup, et même si je suis aussi sauvage et asocial qu’ils le prétendent, j’aimerai bien vous connaître. Si vous êtes d’accord évidemment.

 

L’étonnement avait remplacé la méfiance dans les yeux de Rey. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes avant de s’exclamer avec un grand sourire :

\- Mais bien sûr que je suis d’accord ! On pourrait tout reprendre depuis le début.

\- Euh… Oui si vous voulez, faisons ça.

Elle lui tendit alors la main.

\- Bonsoir, je m’appelle Rey Kanata et je suis votre nouvelle voisine. Enfin, nouvelle depuis presque quatre mois maintenant ! Je vis dans le petit studio sur la terrasse de l’immeuble. C’est peut-être le meilleur endroit de toute la ville si vous voulez mon avis ! Sinon, je travaille dans un garage spécialisé où je restaure d’anciens véhicules à deux roues. Et j’adore manger aussi !

 

Ben ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour et il lui prit la main. Rey n’était pas une petite femme, contrairement à Rose, mais la sensation de sa poigne fine et calleuse complètement enveloppée dans la sienne lui donna chaud. Pendant un moment, ils fixèrent leurs deux mains entrelacées, puis ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot. C’était la deuxième fois en deux semaines que ça leur arrivait.

 

\- BEN ! C’est génial que tu sois là ! J’avais dit à Rose que tu viendrais et… Tu as fait des cookies ?

Poe se précipita sur le buffet puis se retourna vers eux en parlant la bouche pleine.

\- Hum… Tu devrais les goûter Rey, ils sont incroyables ! Croustillants à l’extérieur mais moelleux à l’intérieur… Comme Ben en fait !

Complètement inconscient de ce qu’il venait d’interrompre, Poe essaya alors de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Poe, je crois que tu as trop bu.

\- C’est possible, mais pour ma défense, je danse tellement que j’ai besoin de beaucoup m’hydrater. Qu’est-ce que tu bois toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je te déconseille fortement.

 

Sous l’air amusé de Rey, Poe lui prit son verre et commença à boire en maugréant.

\- Qu‘est-ce que tu peux être snob parf… Mais c’est dégoûtant !

\- Je t’avais prévenu !

\- Non mais à ce point-là ? Ça devrait être interdit, purement et simplement ! Je ne sais pas qui a apporté une bouteille de cette horreur, mais cette personne ne te veut aucun bien Rey ! Bon ce n’est pas tout, mais mes partenaires m’attendent. Je vous laisse.

 

Poe reposa le verre sur la table. Rey rit joyeusement et ajouta :

\- Ne brise pas trop de cœurs surtout, ce sont nos voisins et on ne voudrait pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Pardon mais je ne peux rien promettre ! Et puis si j’étais toi, je ferai plutôt attention à Rose, parce que je ne donne pas cher du cœur de ton frère si elle continue comme ça ! Sur ce …

 

Il se pencha en faisant la révérence et repartit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Ben se tourna vers Rey et demanda :

\- Il est un peu agaçant parfois, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Oui c’est vrai, mais j’imagine que ça fait partie de son charme. Et puis c’est un excellent ami, non ?

\- Si, le meilleur certainement. Têtu comme une mule, une vraie pile électrique, mais il ne m’a jamais laissé tomber.

 

Au ton qu’il avait employé, on pouvait deviner le _lui_ qu’il n’avait pas prononcé. _Il ne m’a jamais laissé tomber **lui**_.

 

Rey choisit de ne pas réagir et un silence assez confortable s’installa entre eux pendant qu’ils regardaient Poe entraîner Madame Holdo, une grande femme très élégante, dans un tango enflammé.

\- Il danse très bien.

\- C’est parce qu’il prend des cours depuis des années. Il a commencé au début de l’université et il a même réussi à m’embarquer avec lui pendant un temps.

Au moment où il dit ces mots, un voile rouge recouvrit tout son visage.

\- Vous savez danser ?

\- Euh non, je… oui un peu… euh, mais je ne danse plus.

 

Ben poussa un long soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et Rey, généreusement, n’insista pas sur la question.

\- Décidément, vous êtes un mystère Monsieur Solo ! Et d’ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je me suis présentée mais pas vous. C’est votre tour !

 

Ben réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- Et bien je suis Ben Solo, j’habite depuis un peu plus de trois ans dans l’appartement sous votre studio. Je suis analyste-programmeur dans une grande entreprise mais surtout, je suis jardinier. Je me suis spécialisé dans le soin des orchidées et je suis très fier d’en entretenir plus de 50 espèces différentes. Ma vie n’est pas très intéressante mais comme vous le savez déjà, j’ai des amis plutôt charmants… Ah oui, et je possède une TIE Silencer que j’utilise pour aller travailler.

 

Rey ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Quoi ? Votre moto est une TIE Silencer ? Mais c’est génial ! Je dois absolument la voir !

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Oh, on peut quitter la fête si vous voulez, ça ne me gêne pas ! S’il vous plaît …

\- Rey, je pense qu’on devrait se tutoyer. C’est ridicule de ne pas le faire, non ?

 

Elle se remit à rire.

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Bon, disons qu’on se tutoie. Je peux voir ta moto ?

\- Oui, si tu veux. Mais je voudrais bien rencontrer ton frère d’abord.

\- Alors c’est très facile de le trouver, il n’a pas quitté Rose depuis le début de la soirée ! Poe a peut-être raison, je devrais faire attention à ce qu’elle ne lui brise pas le cœur.

 

Elle pointa alors du doigt Rose et le jeune homme noir que Ben avait vu discuter avec beaucoup d’entrain.

\- C’est mon frère, Finn. Je sais que la ressemblance n’est pas frappante mais il est ma famille.

 

Elle s’arrêta un instant, comme perdue dans ses pensées, avant de poursuivre.

\- On a tous les deux été adoptés il y a presque quatorze ans par notre ancienne institutrice, Maz. C’est grâce à elle que j’ai pu venir vivre ici. J’ai étudié dans une autre ville mais je suis revenue, pour me rapprocher d’elle. Au départ je devais m’installer en colocation avec Finn mais il a eu sa mission à Canto Bight. Il a fallu faire vite et Maz a trouvé ce studio. Elle l’a acheté une misère et je l’ai retapé moi-même. J’ai terminé les dernières finitions il y a deux semaines !

\- Mais Finn va venir vivre avec toi ? C’est trop petit, non ?

\- Non non, il a un logement de fonction, pas très loin d’ailleurs. C’est spacieux, avec deux chambres. Je pourrais y emménager mais même si ça m’a pris du temps pour me sentir vraiment chez moi ici, maintenant c’est bon. J’aime beaucoup cet endroit, la terrasse en particulier. Alors je reste !

\- Oui, je comprends. C’est calme et très beau. Selon les moments de la journée, la lumière change et on a presque l’impression de se trouver ailleurs, sur un autre toit.

\- Tu devrais monter plus souvent. Je sais que tu en avais l’habitude avant mon arrivée. J’ai bien compris que mes animations de voisinage ne t’intéressaient pas mais tu peux continuer à venir les autres jours, ça ne me gêne pas. Et puis ça me ferait plaisir de voir tes fleurs de temps en temps. Je n’ai jamais eu de jardin et j’ai été… émerveillée la première fois que je suis entrée dans ta serre. C’est magique ce que tu as réussi à faire !

 

Ben ne sut pas quoi répondre alors il sourit un petit peu, puis il donna un de ses cookies à Rey qui mordit dedans avec gourmandise.

\- Hum… Mais c’est vrai qu’ils sont délicieux ! Tu me donneras ta recette ?

\- Jamais ! C’est un secret de famille gardé depuis des générations. Je ne peux pas trahir la confiance que j’ai reçue quand on me l’a transmise.

\- Rhoooo, tu peux faire une exception, non ? En gage de ta bonne foi par exemple. Ou pour me prouver que tu ne partiras plus en courant quand on se croisera à l’improviste !

Elle le regardait, les yeux pleins de malice, et Ben eut soudain honte d’avoir tant attendu pour lui parler. Ses amis avaient raison, elle était incroyable, très facile à aborder et il succombait déjà à sa bonne humeur. Elle dut comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête car son sourire disparut et elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C’est déjà très bien que tu sois là, avec tes gâteaux. Et je trouverai bien un moyen de te convaincre de me donner la recette !

\- Alors là, bon courage ! Ça fait des années que Rose et Poe essayent et ils n’y sont toujours pas arrivés !

Un peu plus loin, les amis en question arrêtaient quelques instants leurs activités pour les observer d’un air un peu inquiet mais plein d’espoir.

Rey se mit à rire aux éclats, provoquant chez Ben des battements de cœur si forts qu’il eut peur que tous les invités ne les entendent. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et il voulait _presque_ se cacher dans sa serre, mais il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d’être venu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien oui, Ben solo a fait de la prison ! J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Kylo Ren mais après tout, ils ne forment qu'une seule et même personne ! Donc je persiste et je signe. C'est le côté obscur du jardinier...
> 
> Les orchidées de ce chapitre sont de la famille des Miltonia, et elles s'appellent SUNSET !!! Comme un lever de soleil. Le soleil qui arrive et qui fait disparaître la nuit... Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien !
> 
> Elles sont jaunes et violettes !  
> Les orchidées jaunes représentent l’amitié, la joie, et le renouveau.  
> Les orchidées violettes symbolisent l’admiration, le respect, la dignité (et la royauté).
> 
> Ça commence !!!!!!!! On arrive petit à petit dans le vif du Reylo !


	4. Cambria rose tachetée de blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des liens se créent, et une certaine maman est RA-VIE EN-CHAN-TéE de la tournure des évènements !

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/aOD5Z)

 

Après la fête, les journées reprirent leur cours. Avec de légers changements toutefois.

 

Ben alla plus souvent chez Poe. Pour un verre, un repas, un film ou une discussion enflammée sur les meilleurs modèles de moto. Des moments simples entre amis.

Ils se remémoraient leurs années d’adolescence. Leur rencontre et leur méfiance mutuelle, au début. L’amitié sincère qui avait grandi entre eux. Leur intérêt commun pour les moteurs qui rugissent et les carénages rutilants. Et même l’absence de leurs pères à tout deux, qui laissait le même vide dans leur vie et qui les avait rapprochés.

Ils parlèrent de Paige.

De son attachement à sa famille, de son inquiétude pour ses proches, de sa fidélité envers ses amis. De son sérieux mais aussi de ses sourires en coin et de ses blagues. De son investissement au travail, de sa volonté de tout faire parfaitement, de ses difficultés à lâcher prise. De son besoin de tout organiser dans les moindres détails et de la manière dont son regard s’éclairait quand elle se laissait surprendre… De toutes ses qualités et ses défauts qui faisaient qu’ils l’avaient tant aimée. De la manière dont elle leur manquait.

Ils versèrent quelques larmes. Sans le regarder, Poe lui posa la main sur l’épaule pendant de longues minutes, puis il insista sur le droit de Ben à être heureux, même sans elle.

\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de chercher un nouveau bonheur… Si c’est le cas, bien sûr ! Ta vie doit continuer, et c’est encore mieux si elle est belle et bien remplie, non ?

 

Après quelques jours d’hésitation, Ben décida de recommencer à prendre son café le matin sur la terrasse. Timidement au départ, puis de plus en plus souvent, Rey le rejoignit et ils prirent l’habitude de partager le petit-déjeuner. Ils parlaient de fleurs, de motos et de leur vie.

Certains jours ils ne disaient rien, ou presque, mais savouraient le simple fait d’être côte à côte. Ils faisaient lentement connaissance. Ils _s’apprivoisaient_.

 

Au bout de plusieurs matinées ensemble, Ben proposa à Rey de l’aider à s’occuper des orchidées. Ils n’avaient pas les mêmes horaires mais ils se retrouvaient quelquefois le soir dans la serre.

Rey était attentive et concentrée, et une jolie lumière brillait dans ses yeux quand une nouvelle fleur apparaissait. Elle s’extasiait de la variété de leurs formes et de leurs couleurs. Elle s’intéressait beaucoup aux différents gestes à faire pour prendre soin de toutes ces fleurs, et aux spécificités de chaque espèce. Certaines d’entre elles étaient très capricieuses et nécessitaient des soins compliqués et contraignants. De vraies princesses qu’elle apprit à connaître avec patience.

 

Au fil des semaines, Ben raconta son enfance solitaire, mais aussi les bons moments. Par exemple les souvenirs impérissables de ses virées sauvages avec son père, quand il était tout jeune, et la première fois qu’il avait pu conduire sa Faucon Millénium. Rey tomba presque à la renverse quand elle entendit le nom de cette moto de légende !

De son côté, elle expliqua avec enthousiasme à quel point elle aimait restaurer de vieux véhicules, connaître leurs caractéristiques particulières, essayer de deviner leur histoire et les voir peu à peu reprendre forme pour une nouvelle vie.

 

Ben parla de l’engagement de sa mère, de sa passion et de son absence aussi.

Rey écouta avec attention quand il évoqua les journées et semaines entières passées sans ses parents, la solitude ressentie très jeune, son impossibilité de la partager avec son oncle Luke, malgré sa bonne volonté.

Elle lui parla de son abandon. Elle retraça son parcours dans quelques familles d’accueil, dont une où elle rencontra Finn quand elle avait neuf ans. Ça ne se passait pas très bien et leur enseignante (presque à la retraite) Maz, avait compris qu’ils n’étaient pas traités comme ils auraient dû l’être.

\-  Elle s’est battue bec et ongles pendant plus d’une année pour obtenir notre garde et elle nous a adoptés. Elle est notre mère, la personne que je préfère le plus au monde, avec Finn bien sûr ! C’est grâce à elle que je sais ce qu’est une famille. Elle n’est pas encore venue ici car elle est fatiguée et malade et… C’est trop difficile pour elle, alors c’est moi qui vais lui rendre visite.

 

Rey ne parlait pas beaucoup de Maz. Ses yeux brillaient d’émotion et, d’après ce que Ben soupçonnait, de tristesse aussi. Il décida de ne pas insister.

Ils préféraient discuter de Rose et Finn. Ils avaient commencé à se « voir », juste tous les deux ! Ben ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais ils s’étaient rencontrés quelquefois et Finn se montrait toujours sympathique avec lui.

D’après Rey, il était quelqu’un de bien, de loyal, de drôle et de profond. D’après Rose… et bien Ben n’avait pas encore pris le temps d’en discuter avec elle ! En toute logique, comme ils consacraient tout deux leurs soirées libres à une nouvelle personne, ils se voyaient moins. Il faudrait tout de même qu’ils en parlent. En tout cas, Rey semblait approuver le choix de son frère.

\- Il a beau jouer les durs, il a complètement craqué pour Rose, le soir même où il l’a rencontrée !

\- Difficile de faire autrement avec elle. Elle en impose beaucoup malgré sa petite taille. Une forte personnalité avec un cœur d’or, ça donne un cocktail irrésistible ! Et puis j’ai bien l’impression que le coup de cœur a été réciproque.

\- Ce qui est certain, c’est qu'ils ont l’air heureux comme tout !

 

Ben ne put s’empêcher d’entendre l’intonation légèrement forcée de Rey. Il la regarda (en fait il n’arrêtait pas de la regarder) et il vit l’éclair de tristesse traverser son regard.

\- Tu aurais peut-être voulu avoir le temps de le retrouver. De l’avoir pour toi toute seule pendant un moment, avant qu’il ne la rencontre.

\- Non, non, c’est très bien ! Je suis tellement contente pour lui…

\- Rey, je comprends.

\- … il le mérite amplement.

 

Visiblement troublée, elle se mit à déplacer quelques pots au hasard, sans faire attention à l’endroit où elle les rangeait.

\- Rey, je t’assure que c’est normal si tu es déçue.

\- Non mais je ne suis pas déçue, pas du tout !

\- Ce n’est rien, c’est complètement naturel. J’ai ressenti la même chose à cause de toi quand je suis rentré de mes vacances.

 

Elle se tourna alors vers lui d’un geste vif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, je reviens de trois semaines d’absence alors que je ne pars jamais, et non seulement aucun de mes proches n’est là pour m’accueillir mais en plus ils ne tarissent pas d’éloges sur ma « super géniale » nouvelle voisine ! Ils passent des soirées avec toi sans venir me voir et même ma mère me parle de toi ! Tu m’as rendu très jaloux tu sais.

\- Tu étais jaloux… de moi ?

Rey le fixait d’un air abasourdi.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je n’ai pas cherché à te connaître plus tôt ? Parce que j’avais l’impression que tu prenais MES amis et qu’ils allaient me mettre de côté. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas le cœur assez grand pour apprécier d’autres personnes ! Mais tu vois, ça va mieux, j’y travaille ! Et je suis d’ailleurs complètement d’accord avec eux.

 

Rey avait cessé de s’occuper des pots et regardait dans le vide, l’air songeur. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de se détendre un peu.

\- C’est juste que j’étais impatiente de revoir Finn. Je voulais qu’il me raconte tout, lui parler de ma mésaventure avec Armitage, de ce que j’avais ressenti, et puis de Maz... Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et j’avais besoin de cette proximité avec lui. J’ai organisé la fête pour montrer à quel point son retour me remplissait le cœur de joie, pour lui dire comme j’avais hâte qu’on puisse à nouveau se voir tous les jours. Et puis Rose est arrivée. C’est moi qui les ai présentés ! J’ai vu dans les yeux de Finn le moment où il est tombé amoureux d’elle. En un instant il ne s’occupait plus de moi, comme si j’étais devenue secondaire, moins importante.

 

Elle essuya ses yeux d’un revers de la main, avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- C’est idiot non ? Mon frère rencontre la femme de sa vie et moi je fais mon égoïste.

\- Non, c’est tout sauf idiot. Je crois que ça prouve à quel point il compte pour toi. Sauf que tu es possessive quand il s’agit de tes proches, un peu comme moi ! C’est parce qu’on en n’a pas beaucoup et surtout parce qu’on en a perdu. Je pense sincèrement que nos rapports avec les gens, surtout ceux qu’on aime, seraient plus simples si tu n’avais pas été abandonnée et si je n’étais pas veuf.

 

Ben et Rey ne parlaient pas, ou presque pas, de Paige. C’était comme un sujet tabou, sans doute lié aux sourires, de plus en plus appuyés et sincères, qu’ils échangeaient quand ils se retrouvaient devant la serre, ou le matin. Rey connaissait certainement les circonstances de son mariage et de la mort de sa femme, au moins par Rose.

Mais encore une fois, la similitude de leurs situations le frappa. La même peur de l’abandon les habitait. Il n’expliquait pas pourquoi il se confiait comme ça à Rey. Il était à l’aise, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire semblant ou de prétendre. Il pouvait être complètement lui-même et il savait que Rey ressentait la même chose. Il avait toujours cette impression de reconnaissance.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

\- Et puis tu as le droit de lui demander de te consacrer plus de temps. Peut-être pas tous les jours, mais plusieurs fois entre la semaine et le week-end. Tu es sa famille après tout ! Tu fais un effort en acceptant de le voir moins souvent, mais lui il fait attention à ne pas t’exclure de son bonheur.

\- C’est ce que tu fais toi, pour améliorer tes relations avec tes proches ?

\- Oh non, moi c’est l’inverse ! Au lieu de les voir moins souvent, j’essaye d’être plus moteur dans nos relations. Pendant longtemps je suis resté à l’écart, c’était toujours eux qui proposaient de faire des choses ensemble, même s’ils se doutaient que je refuserai. Mais j’ai réalisé que ce n’était pas juste. C’est peut-être à cause de ma famille si j’ai eu une enfance si solitaire, mais ce n’est pas de leur faute si Paige est morte. Je ne peux pas revenir sur ce qui est arrivé, c’est comme ça. Je dois accepter de laisser ce passé derrière et de vivre ce qui s’offre à moi dans l’instant présent.

\- Dis donc, c’est joli ce que tu dis, mais c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire !

\- Oh crois-moi, je le sais parfaitement. Mais j’espère que je m’améliore.

\- Alors là, oui, j’en suis certaine ! Je peux en témoigner si tu veux. Regarde-toi, avec ta voisine, dans ta serre, à discuter de tes relations avec tes amis. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès.

Et elle lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule, comme pour le charrier. Elle commença à nettoyer les accessoires de jardinage avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « je suis complètement d’accord avec eux » ?

 

Ben se mit à rougir du bout des oreilles. Il pensait que la réflexion s’était perdue au milieu de leur discussion.

\- Et bien, que je suis d’accord avec Rose et Poe. Par rapport à toi.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

 

Ben eut alors chaud sur tout le visage.

\- C’est-à-dire que tu es vraiment une voisine  _hors du commun_ comme ils disent. Tout ce que tu as organisé pour que les voisins se rencontrent par exemple ! Et maintenant qu’on se connait mieux, je réalise qu’ils avaient raison, je devais « absolument » te rencontrer, même si je suis un ours mal léché. Tu es incroyable Rey.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir, mais elle avait retrouvé un sourire radieux et Ben ne put s’empêcher de remarquer, encore, à quel point elle était jolie.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Mais tout n’était pas parfait, loin de là.

Ben et Rey construisaient petit à petit des liens forts et une belle amitié, mais certains jours il ne montait pas. Il ne pouvait pas monter.

Les moments passés avec elle, surtout ceux où ils s’occupaient des orchidées, le rendaient vraiment heureux. Ben réalisa très vite que ça ne lui posait plus aucun problème qu’elle prenne soin de ses fleurs. Il ne se sentait pas gêné que cette activité, qu’il avait associée à l’image de Paige au départ, devienne si naturelle avec Rey.

Les moments qui suivaient leur « séparation », quand ils rentraient chacun de leur côté, étaient en revanche beaucoup plus compliqués. La peur s’exprimait moins souvent qu’avant, mais son angoisse se faisait toujours sentir, bien présente, comme en sourdine. Il se retrouvait parfois bloqué, incapable de parler ou d’agir, l’esprit encombré de pensées sombres et sinistres.

Deux questions, toujours les mêmes, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. _Et si elle se rendait compte que je n’en vaux pas la peine ? Et si elle partait ?_

Le seul fait de commencer à envisager la réponse à ces questions le paralysait.

Il ne voulait pas qu’elle le voit sans cet état. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Il avait honte. Alors il jouait parfois la carte du « voisin fatigué après une journée de travail difficile » et Rey n’insistait pas.

 

Un matin, elle lui annonça qu’elle avait suivi ses conseils et qu’elle partait quelques jours à la campagne avec Finn. « Pour nous retrouver vraiment, faire les fous, parler de Maz, et de Rose j’imagine ! ». Elle était très heureuse, et Ben pensa que son absence lui donnerait l’opportunité de faire le point sur ses sentiments. La semaine serait vide sans elle, mais il lui devenait nécessaire de prendre un peu de recul et de mettre les bons mots sur leur relation.

 

Et puis il n’avait toujours pas terminé de s’occuper de ses cartons et certains jours, souvent les mêmes où il ne rejoignait pas Rey, il doutait du bien-fondé de sa décision. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû ranger. N’était-il pas ingrat et déloyal de vouloir se séparer de ces objets ? N’était-ce pas un peu tôt pour essayer de passer à autre chose ?

En fait, il se sentait perdu.

Alors il demanda de l’aide à la seule personne qui ne le ménagerait pas mais qui le soutiendrait jusqu’à ce qu’il ait pris une décision : sa mère.

 

Leia n’avait pas été la meilleure des mères, loin de là ! Mais elle faisait de son mieux, surtout depuis la mort de Paige. C’est comme si elle avait pris conscience d’un coup que Ben, son fils, avait peut-être plus besoin d’elle que ses électeurs.

Vingt-sept ans après sa naissance, il était temps ! Mais comme le veut l’adage populaire « Mieux vaut tard que jamais ». Et puis malgré le scandale de l’agression de Snoke, largement relayée et exagérée par ses adversaires politiques, Leia l’avait soutenu sans relâche.

 

Très souvent absente, elle ne montra pas de véritable intérêt pour son fils dans son enfance et son adolescence. Ou du moins, c’est ce que Ben ressentit pendant longtemps. Il ne doutait pas de l’amour qu’elle lui portait mais elle n’avait malheureusement pas su l’exprimer à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Elle qui subjuguait des assemblées entières lors de meetings grandioses, ou réussissait à convaincre les plus puissants à se joindre à sa cause, se retrouvait démunie face à son petit garçon, puis jeune adolescent et adulte. Elle qui pouvait cacher ses sentiments et ses faiblesses pour ne pas se faire avoir par ses opposants, ne comprenait pas son hypersensibilité et sa grande émotivité. Elle qui était très charismatique et charmait les gens qu’elle rencontrait sans aucun effort, ne savait pas du tout comment l’aider dans ses difficultés à entrer en contact avec les autres. Elle n’avait pas non plus compris son incroyable besoin d’affection, caché derrière une forte timidité.

Leia Organa, désemparée devant son propre fils, complètement différent que ce tout qu’elle avait imaginé.

Ce sont toutes les raisons qu’elle avait données un soir, une nuit, après que Ben lui ait lancé à la figure qu’elle ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressée à lui avant que sa femme ne meure, et qu’elle devait certainement regretter de l’avoir comme fils !

Elle prit le reproche plus violemment qu’une claque mais il eut le mérite de libérer leur parole.

 

Réservé surement, mais pas effacé ou _faible_ , Ben savait se montrer aussi têtu que ses deux parents réunis, et la passion qui l’animait quand il évoquait ses centres d’intérêts et ses opinions était puissante.

La politique ne l’avait jamais intéressé. Quand il était petit, il n’avait d’yeux que pour son père, ou presque. Il voulait devenir motard, comme lui, et parcourir les routes du monde, comme lui. Dans sa petite enfance, Han l’emmena souvent, et lui montra les mécanismes et le fonctionnement des motos. Il n’avait que ça en tête.

Avec du recul, Ben comprit que sa mère s’était sentie un peu exclue de cette relation privilégiée, et n’arrivant pas à trouver le « point d’accroche » qui aurait pu les rapprocher, elle s’était consacrée essentiellement à sa carrière. Elle ne lui faisait évidemment aucun reproche, il n’était qu’un enfant, mais c’était comme une rencontre manquée.

« J’aurai dû me battre plus fort pour toi. Tu étais, et tu es encore, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et malgré tout, je t’ai laissé filer entre mes doigts. Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce temps perdu Ben, mais il nous en reste pour nous rattraper un peu, alors profitons-en. »

 

Ils réalisèrent tous les deux que leur problème principal était l’absence de communication, qui entraînait une profonde incompréhension entre eux.

Depuis, ils faisaient bien attention à être honnête l’un avec l’autre, surtout quand quelque chose n’allait pas bien. C’est pour cela que Ben savait qu’il pouvait compter sur son aide.

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

Le lendemain du départ de Rey, après une nuit agitée et presque sans sommeil, Ben accueillit sa mère dans son salon. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tu as fait du rangement ? Enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps encore tu garderais tout ce bazar. Tu veux que je t’aide à terminer ? Tu vas peut-être devoir songer à renouveler tes meubles aussi.

\- J’ai trié ce que je devais trier, c’est bon.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas changer de canapé ? Celui-là est joli mais il n’est pas très confortable, et trop petit pour s’allonger dessus.

\- C’est un canapé, c’est prévu pour s’asseoir, pas pour s’affaler telle une princesse antique comme tu le fais si souvent.

\- Alors là, c’est la meilleure ! Je te rappelle que tu t’es affalé sur notre canapé pendant des années quand tu étais plus jeune.

\- Maman…

\- J’ai même des photos pour le prouver je te signale.

\- Maman !

Leia se tourna alors vers lui, avec le regard espiègle qu’elle prenait à chaque fois qu’elle le taquinait.

\- Oui Ben.

\- Je voudrais juste que tu m’aides à y voir plus clair. J’ai commencé un classement dès que je suis rentré de vacances mais je n’arrête pas de changer d’avis.

\- Attends, ça fait trois mois au moins que ces cartons sont au milieu de ton salon ?

Ben fronça les sourcils et baissa un peu les yeux.

\- Oui. J’en ai déjà descendus quelques-uns à la cave mais je ne sais pas quoi faire avec les autres.

Il regarda à nouveau sa mère et vit que toute facétie avait disparu de son visage. Elle affichait à présent un air sérieux. Elle venait de comprendre qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’elle.

\- Bon, comment est-ce que tu as rangé jusqu’à maintenant ?

\- J’ai essayé de faire trois tas, entre ce que je garde, ce que je mets de côté et ce que je peux jeter. Mais je n’arrive pas à…

\- Finaliser ? Je vois. Je peux savoir ce qui t’as poussé à commencer ce tri ?

\- Rose et Luke, un peu. Et puis quand je suis rentré d’Ahch-To, j’ai eu l’impression d’arriver dans une maison hantée ou un lieu fantôme. Je me suis rendu compte que même si je gardais tout rangé comme avant, avant l’accident de Paige, elle ne reviendrait pas. Je voudrais reprendre possession de mon appartement, c’est là que je vis après tout. C’est juste que…

\- Tu as peur de tourner la page ?

\- C’était chez elle aussi.

\- Mais elle n’est plus là, comme tu le dis si justement. Tu ne peux pas continuer indéfiniment à prendre des décisions selon ce qu’elle aurait voulu, tu dois faire tes propres choix.

La gorge de Ben se serra et sa vision commença à se troubler.

\- Oui, mais je n’ai pas le droit de l’oublier.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Tu ne peux pas oublier Paige, tu l’as choisie. Et elle t’a choisi aussi ! C’est la première personne dans ta vie qui l’a vraiment fait, et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Leia se rapprocha de lui et posa une main douce sur son bras.

\- Personne ne pourra t’enlever ce que vous avez partagé. Tous ces souvenirs, ces moments vécus, ça t’appartient, ça fait partie de toi. Elle t’a aidé à être heureux c’est vrai. Mais maintenant ça ne dépend plus d’elle. C’est à toi de prendre les choses en main.

\- C’est ce que tout le monde me dit. Rose, Luke, Poe… Vous voulez tous que je retrouve _le bonheur de vivre_.

\- Évidemment ! On veut toujours le meilleur pour ceux qu’on aime, non ?

\- Mais si je n’y arrive pas ? Je veux bien essayer mais ça me fait tellement peur…

En disant cela, Ben serra les poings très forts et commença à respirer de manière de plus en plus saccadée. S’il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler, il serait submergé par une crise d’angoisse. Mais sa mère lui prit les mains et le poussa vers le canapé en parlant d’une voix ferme.

\- Ben, assieds-toi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Voilà… Suis ma respiration… Inspire profondément… et expire… Inspire… expire… Recommence.

Elle se tenait debout face à lui. Elle enleva ses lunettes, prit son visage dans ses mains et essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

\- Ça va aller. Ça. Va. Aller. Je le sais Ben.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que je te connais. Tu es mon fils et je te connais. Quand je vois l’homme que tu es aujourd’hui, attentionné et concentré sur ce que tu fais alors que tu étais tout le temps en colère. Quand je vois la patience et la passion que tu mets dans ta serre, et tes efforts pour t’ouvrir aux autres malgré ce que tu as traversé, je me sens très fière et j’ai confiance. Le seul fait de m’avoir demandé de l’aide prouve à quel point tu as grandi. Ça montre que tu es prêt.

\- Je crois que tu as raison. Je voudrais passer à autre chose, j’en ai besoin, mais je suis terrifié. Je n’arrête pas d’imaginer que ça va me retomber dessus.

\- C’est le risque, c’est vrai. Mais peut-être que ce qui t’effraie le plus, c’est plutôt la possibilité que ça marche, non ?

Ben respirait à nouveau normalement. La tempête s’était calmée. Leia s’assit à côté de lui. Elle se tenait droite mais le moment l’avait touchée elle aussi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? Tu as rencontré quelqu’un ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Je trouve que cette personne a beaucoup de chance.

\- Non mais attends, il n’y a rien pour l’instant. On fait connaissance et elle me plaît de plus en plus.

\- Tu veux bien me dire qui c’est ?

\- Je crois que tu sais déjà de qui il s’agit.

Leia attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, la voix légèrement voilée.

\- Rey ?

Ben hocha la tête en regardant sa mère avec un sourire timide. Elle essayait de cacher son émoi mais ses yeux brillaient.

\- C’est bien. C’est très bien.

Elle attendit un peu, poussa un long soupir et se leva d’un coup.

\- Alors ces cartons ! Montre-moi ce que tu as fait et on va aviser au fur et à mesure. C’est que je n’ai pas toute la journée, tu comprends ?

 

Ben la suivit avec un petit rire. Sa mère se laissait rarement aller à ses émotions et quand c’était le cas, elle rebondissait toujours sur autre chose. Son sourire rayonnant montrait quand-même à quel point cette nouvelle la rendait heureuse.

\- Je crois qu’on a trouvé un certain équilibre dans notre relation et je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher avec des sentiments malvenus.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça gâcherait quoi que ce soit !

\- Je ne sais pas ! Regarde-toi par exemple. Les seuls moments où vous vous entendez bien avec papa c’est quand vous n’êtes « que » des amis.

\- Ben, toutes les histoires d’amour ne ressemblent pas à celle de ton père et moi. Et heureusement d’ailleurs ! Nous ne sommes pas des modèles, loin de là. Et puis c’est une question de caractère. Je crois sincèrement que tu t’accorderais très bien avec Rey.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? On est très différents pourtant.

\- Pas tant que ça Ben. Appelle ça l’intuition féminine, ou un sixième sens, mais je pense que vous vous correspondez vraiment. Je ne connais pas Rey aussi bien que Rose ou Poe, mais je sais qu’ils y ont pensé aussi.

\- Quoi ? Et depuis quand s’il te plaît ?

\- Oula, je ne sais pas moi. Depuis le début probablement !

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non non, c’est très sérieux.

\- Mais vous n’avez rien dit ?

\- Ah non, c’est sûr ! Étant donné notre efficacité _absolue_ pour te trouver quelqu’un de nouveau, on a préféré ne pas tenter le diable sur ce coup. Et à priori, on a eu raison !

\- Vous avez voulu me piéger ?

\- Mais non ! Tu m’écoutes un peu ? On a voulu respecter tes souhaits donc nous n’avons… rien fait. Et il s’avère que ce rien a été bien plus probant que toutes nos tentatives précédentes. Il fallait juste te faire confiance et respecter ton _timing_  !

Ben fixait sa mère, l’air effaré. Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée du tout. Elle continuait à parler.

\- Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance. Ou au moins être un petit peu plus explicite sur ce que tu ressens.

\- Mais comment je fais ça ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t’aider dans ce domaine ? Demande plutôt à Poe.

\- Euh non ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Il a énormément de succès pourtant.

\- Oui mais Poe vit pour séduire, pas pour avoir une relation stable et engagée avec ses partenaires. Et puis c’est un homme. Je pensais qu’en tant que femme…

\- Chaque femme est unique en son genre, tu sais ? Il n’y a pas de mode d’emploi. Essaye quelque chose que tu connais. Il faut que tu te sentes à l’aise, au moins au début. Il n’y a rien qui te vient à l’esprit ?

\- Non je ne vois pas.

\- Ben ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Où est-ce que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps ?

\- … mes orchidées ? Tu veux que je la séduise avec des orchidées ?

\- Oh mais j’en sais rien. Je ne vais quand même pas tout faire à ta place !

 

* * *

 

Quand Rey rentra de sa semaine avec Finn, Ben attendit une bonne heure avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour monter et sonner chez elle. Elle ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Elle était plus bronzée que d'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et elle semblait d’excellente humeur. Ben la trouva tellement belle qu’il resta coi, planté comme un idiot sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Ben ? Tout va bien ?

D’un geste un peu brusque, il lui tendit alors un pot en céramique dans lequel une très belle orchidée _Cambria_ rose tachetée de blanc, avec un cœur jaune, commençait à s’ouvrir.

\- C’est pour toi ! Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de commencer ton propre petit jardin, ici. Et puis comme tu as terminé les travaux de ton studio, tu peux te consacrer à la déco maintenant.

Rey le regardait d’un air un peu surpris.

\- Tu ne veux plus que je vienne dans ta serre ?

\- Hein ? Non non non, on peut continuer comme d’habitude si ça te fait envie. J’aimerai bien qu’on continue. C’est juste une fleur, c’est tout.

Rey prit alors le pot et sourit à nouveau. Le cœur de Ben chavira un peu, comme à chaque fois qu’elle souriait.

\- C’est une… _Cambria_  ?

\- Oui ! Elles sont parmi les plus faciles à entretenir et elles donnent beaucoup de fleurs dans l’année.

\- Et bien, merci beaucoup Ben ! Ça me touche vraiment. Tu veux entrer prendre un verre ? J’ai… de l’eau si tu veux. Désolée, je viens juste d’arriver et je ne m’attendais pas à te voir. Mais ça me ferait très plaisir…

\- Non non, ça ira. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Bon retour chez nous Rey !

Et il partit sans regarder derrière lui.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites, il réalisa qu’il s’était à nouveau enfui.

Mais au moins, il avait transmis son cadeau, en espérant très fort que Rey ne connaisse pas la signification des couleurs. Si seulement c’était le cas…

 

Et bien disons que la vie allait _peut-être_ changer plus rapidement que prévu !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, on arrive à la fin du slowburn ! Je vous remercie d'avoir patienté jusqu'à maintenant. Je promets que les choses vont se réchauffer lors du prochain chapitre. Après tout, les serres servent bien à garder la chaleur !
> 
> J'espère que Leia vous plaît. C'est un personnage tellement iconique que c'est assez terrifiant d'écrire ce qu'elle dit, ou son attitude. Elle ADORE quand un canapé est confortable ! J'ai eu cette idée idiote en me remémorant la scène de son sauvetage dans "A New Hope", quand elle accueille les faux troopers Luke et Han telle la diva qu'elle est, en se tenant comme une déesse de l'Olympe, dans sa robe immaculée !
> 
> Les orchidées roses symbolisent la grâce, la joie et la féminité. Du Rey tout craché (ou pas d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question) ! Et puis le rose étant la couleur du romantisme, cette orchidée évoque donc la séduction et la sensualité (c'est cette information qui est intéressante).  
> L’orchidée rose est un parfait présent lorsque l’on est dans une nouvelle relation et que l’on souhaite séduire un ou une partenaire. (phrase empruntée au site https://www.lovorchidee.com).  
> Vous croyez que Rey est au courant ?


	5. Églantines, hibiscus, phlox, œillets, camélias, pivoines...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des retrouvailles, des fleurs nouvelles (beaucoup de fleurs !), du métal, du cuir, du vent et les lumières de la ville...  
> Et la chaleur, enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Énorme Big Up à mes trois fidèles mousquetaires sans qui je serai seule face à moi-même pour écrire cette histoire!  
> Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé un kudos... C'est très réconfortant !

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/0Wp89)

 

 

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ben ne vit pas Rey.

Il resta pourtant plus longtemps que d’habitude sur la terrasse le matin, ou le soir dans la serre, mais elle n’était pas là. Il prit ses petits déjeuners seul et il arrosa distraitement ses orchidées, seul. Son studio restait fermé. À peine rentrée, Rey semblait déjà repartie.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser et cherchait toutes les raisons possibles. Trop de travail ? Sa semaine avec Finn l’avait fait changer d’avis et elle voulait déménager ? Un accident ? Une rencontre avec des gens mal intentionnés ?

Ou bien, elle n‘avait pas apprécié son cadeau. Non, c’était idiot, Rey aimait beaucoup les orchidées. Sinon, elle connaissait le langage des fleurs et le « message » la gênait, alors elle l’évitait car elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il n’aurait pas dû choisir cette _Cambria_ d’un rose si soutenu. Pourquoi ne pas avoir sélectionné une _Phalaenopsis_ pastel pour lui dire tout simplement « tu me plais » ? Non ! Il avait fallu qu’il choisisse une orchidée rose fushia qui signifiait à peu près : « une ferveur romantique et sensuelle s’empare de moi quand je pense à toi, quand je te vois et quand nous sommes ensemble ». (Au moins dans sa tête à lui). Et maintenant, elle s’était volatilisée.

Il sonna chez elle, frappa contre les carreaux de ses fenêtres mais n’obtint aucune réponse.

 

N’y tenant plus, il appela Rose et essaya de ne pas avoir l’air trop paniqué quand elle arriva chez lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ben ! Quelle joie de te revoir, ça fait bien trop longtemps. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, je ne me suis absolument pas rendue disponible pour toi ces dernières semaines.

\- Tu n’avais pas du tout la tête à ça, hein ? Tu as été emportée par le tourbillon de l’amouuuur, et tu m’as oublié !

\- Je t’interdis de te moquer !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me moque, tu ne m’as encore rien raconté ?

\- Dis donc, ça te va bien de dire ça ! Je te rappelle que c’est toi le loup solitaire et entêté, qui s’enferme chez lui pour marmonner toute la journée, et qui refuse de sortir et de parler aux gens…

\- Ah non, mais moi j’ai une autorisation spéciale ! Privilège de Solo-Organa-Skywalker ma chère. Et puis j’ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire si je veux devenir aussi grincheux que mon père ou mon oncle !

Il la regardait d’un air amusé, avant de retrouver un peu son sérieux.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, plus que bien même ! Finn me rend tellement heureuse, je suis sur un petit nuage ! Mais pour le coup, je suis un peu distraite et j’ai pris du retard dans mon travail. J’ai profité de son absence cette semaine pour m’y remettre sérieusement, même si je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à lui.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d’eau fraîche. Elle observa la pièce et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu as fait des changements ici, non ?

\- Oui, j’ai trié et j’ai jeté quelques trucs… Leia m’a aidé.

Elle commença à faire le tour du salon et du couloir.

\- Tu as enlevé les photos de Paige ?

\- Euh, oui. Mais je les ai gardées, ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai juste décidé de les rassembler dans des albums, je crois que c’est plus… plus sain comme ça. D’ailleurs, comme tu en parles, je voulais savoir si ça t’intéressait de récupérer des affaires. Des vêtements, des bijoux ou des objets qui lui appartenaient.

Un torrent d’émotions passa dans les yeux de Rose. Elle s’assit, visiblement secouée.

\- Rose ?

Ben se rapprocha d’elle rapidement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n’es pas contente ? Tu penses que j’aurai dû tout laisser comme avant ? Tu préfères que je donne ses habits à quelqu’un d’autre ?

Rose prit un de ses poignets et leva ses yeux vers lui. Une petite larme, une seule, perlait sur ses cils.

\- Je ne vais pas prétendre que ça ne me fait rien. C’est presque comme si elle n’avait pas vécu ici. Mais c’est une étape importante pour toi. Tu as raison, c’est plus sain, et plus simple aussi ! J’imagine que ça t’aide à aller de l’avant. De mon côté, je veux bien prendre les affaires de Paige.

Elle posa son verre, essuya la larme unique qui coulait le long de sa joue et sourit.

\- Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Euh… bien ? …… Mieux. Vraiment mieux je crois.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un ?

\- Bah, je… Euh, oui mais… quel rapport ?

\- Je la connais ?

\- Alors euh… oui, mais on parlait de toi là…

Rose se leva d’un coup, les bras écartés.

\- C’est Rey ? Je suis sûre que c’est Rey ! Je t’ai vu lui parler le soir où j’ai rencontré Finn. Oh mon dieu c’est génial, il faut absolument que j’appelle Poe… Dis-moi que c’est Rey !

Elle se mit à tourner et à sautiller dans le salon.

\- Oui c’est Rey, mais tu n’appelles pas Poe et tu ne t’emballes pas. Il n’y a rien, et ça va probablement rester comme ça !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Comment ça ? Je n’ai rien fait ! J’ai juste…

Rose prit un air outré, ses yeux et sa bouche formant des ronds parfaits.

\- Tu as fait QUOI ?

\- Je lui ai offert des fleurs, c’est tout !

Elle s’arrêta net. Ben s’assit sur une chaise du bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

\- C’est très bien ça. Rey aime vraiment les fleurs, et elle s’y intéresse beaucoup, surtout depuis qu’elle a vu ta serre. Elle doit certainement être très contente.

\- Ah non, je ne crois pas. Je n’ai aucune nouvelle. C’est comme si elle avait disparu.

\- Mais c’était quand ?

\- En début de semaine, quand elle est rentrée. On s’est vu quelques minutes et depuis, plus rien. À tous les coups c’est de ma faute.

Rose lui donna alors un coup sur la cuisse.

\- Mais non gros bêta, ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. Je n’ai presque pas vu Finn non plus car depuis lundi, ils déplacent les affaires de Maz. Tu sais, leur mère ? Elle emménage chez lui.

\- Chez Finn ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle est malade. Cancer. Les médecins l’ont diagnostiquée l’an dernier je crois. Finn dit que ça va aller, qu’elle réagit en guerrière et c’est vrai que son état semble s’améliorer. Mais le traitement l’affaiblit beaucoup et elle habite à l’autre bout de la ville. Pendant leurs « vacances », Rey et Finn ont décidé qu’elle s’installerait chez lui, et ils ont établi un emploi du temps pour qu’elle ne reste pas seule trop longtemps.

Ben se rappela alors de l’émotion triste de Rey quand elle parlait de sa mère. Il repensa à ses larmes nocturnes et se demanda comment il pouvait faire pour l’aider à se sentir mieux.

\- Je n’étais pas au courant. Rey est assez réservée quand il s’agit de Maz. En même temps, ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu’on se connait alors ce n’est pas surprenant qu’elle ne m’ait rien dit.

\- Tu sais, Rey ne s’étend jamais sur ses sentiments. En tout cas, pas avec moi ou Poe. Elle n’accorde pas sa confiance facilement. Mais elle n’a pas disparu à cause de tes fleurs. Il se trouve qu’elle est très occupée, même si ton cadeau a dû lui faire très plaisir. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as offert exactement ?

\- Une simple _Cambria_.

\- Une orchidée ? Très original Ben. Quelle couleur ?

\- …

\- Ben ?

\- Rose.

\- Oui, je connais mon prénom, merci bien.

\- Non, c’est la couleur. Une _Cambria_ rose.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à pétiller de malice et elle lui demanda :

\- Tu l’aimes vraiment bien alors ? Je dois immédiatement le dire à Poe !

\- Non…

\- Et toi, tu devrais continuer à offrir des fleurs roses à Rey. Au bout d’un moment, elle comprendra.

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

Le lendemain, alors qu’il préparait de nouvelles boutures de sa _Black pearl_ , il n’entendit pas la porte de la serre s’ouvrir. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu’il sursauta en poussant un cri quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rey.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Tu avais l’air si absorbé que je n’ai pas osé faire du bruit.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Je suis surpris mais très content de te voir, enfin. Je pensais que tu étais repartie.

\- Pas du tout, mais j’ai eu une semaine bien remplie. Ça m’a manqué de ne pas pouvoir revenir ici, et j’ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

Ben écarquilla les yeux et remarqua que les joues de Rey s’empourpraient, alors que lui-même sentait ses oreilles rougir.

\- Merci encore pour ton cadeau. C’est une très belle orchidée et j’aime bien cette couleur.

\- Oui ? J’ai pensé à toi et à ton orchidée aussi. Je me suis dit qu’une seule fleur dans ton studio, c’était dommage, alors j’ai préparé quelque chose. Mais je voudrais terminer ce que je fais d’abord. Tu veux bien m’aider ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je me lave les mains et j’arrive !

 

Au début, leurs interactions furent tendues, presque embarrassées. Comme si les mots échangés juste avant, et ceux qu'ils n'avaient  pas encore prononcés, compliquaient le lien qu’ils avaient construit. Mais très vite, ils retrouvèrent le naturel et l’aisance ressentis entre eux dès le soir de la fête de Finn.

Après la préparation de boutures pour Rose, Leia et Lando (« Des orchidées noires ? J’en veux absolument ! »), ils descendirent chez Ben qui donna un jeune églantier, rose pâle, à Rey.

\- Tu peux l’arroser et le faire pousser chez toi pendant quelques semaines et puis quand il aura bien grandi, je t’aiderai à l’installer sur la terrasse. C’est une plante d’extérieur. Les églantines poussent beaucoup mieux sous la lumière directe du soleil.

 

Les jours suivants, ils reprirent peu à peu le rythme qu’ils avaient connu avant le départ de Rey, se rejoignant le matin ou le soir. Ben continua à lui offrir des fleurs, toujours pour « décorer son studio ». Des hibiscus (ou « rose de Chine »), des phlox d’un rose « cuisse de nymphe », des œillets, des camélias et même des pivoines, roses comme toujours. Peu à peu, l’appartement fut envahi de pots et de vases fabriqués avec des bouteilles vides.

Rey passait quand même moins de temps avec lui, car elle partait régulièrement chez Finn. Elle lui expliqua la situation de Maz.

\- Elle a été opérée en fin d’année dernière, quelques temps après mon retour. Je travaillais déjà. Avec Finn on s’occupait beaucoup d’elle, c’était important pour nous, pour essayer de lui « rendre » tout ce qu’elle nous a donné. Mais c’est plutôt difficile et éprouvant de prendre soin d’un malade. Comme elle allait mieux, elle nous a demandé de partir. Par respect pour « sa liberté et son indépendance » comme elle dit. C’est surtout parce qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’on s’épuise à cause d’elle ! On avait décidé de se mettre en colocation et de vivre pas très loin, mais Finn a eu son opportunité à Canto Bight. Tu connais la suite, je suis arrivée ici.

\- Et maintenant, elle va bien ?

\- Pas génial. Elle a fait un genre de rechute. De nouvelles tumeurs, bénignes, sont apparues alors elle a commencé un cycle de chimiothérapies. Il n’était pas question pour nous de la laisser donc on l’a installée dans la deuxième chambre, chez Finn. On est beaucoup plus rassurés comme ça, et puis Rose nous aide. Maz l’aime beaucoup d’ailleurs !

\- Comment ça se passe son traitement ? Elle s’en sort ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Elle se repose et elle se remet doucement.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir de la rencontrer. Quand elle ira mieux bien sûr.

\- Je suis certaine qu’elle t’apprécierait beaucoup. Je dois t’avouer que je lui apporte parfois les fleurs que tu m’offres. Elle les adore, en particulier les camélias, et elle voudrait bien te connaitre !

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Rey lui demanda s’il acceptait de faire pousser d’autres plantes que des orchidées dans la serre.

\- Il reste de la place. Et puis les orchidées ça nous connait maintenant, on pourrait se lancer un nouveau défi. Ce serait chouette aussi d’avoir des fleurs plus simples, moins difficiles à entretenir.

 

Bien sûr, Ben donna son accord. Ensemble, ils firent une sélection de plantes qui leur plaisaient et qui s’accommoderaient bien de la chaleur un peu humide de la serre. Des plantes à bulbe, comme des crocus, des freesias et une superbe gloriosa grimpante, des plantes vivaces comme des héliotropes et des giroflées, ainsi que des bleuets et des camélias, pour les offrir à Maz. Un beau projet qui prendrait des semaines à se mettre en place, et des mois à pousser et à prendre forme.

Une excellente excuse pour continuer à se voir régulièrement !

 

\------------------------------------

 

Rey remplissait des jardinières de différents substrats et terreaux pendant que Ben terminait de réaménager le coin des orchidées. Il avait rangé la serre pour faire un peu plus de place aux futures locataires.

Ces derniers temps, Rey venait souvent mais parlait peu. Elle avait dit à Ben que le soin des fleurs l’aidait à rester calme. Comme lui. Pendant une heure ou plus, elle oubliait le monde et se consacrait uniquement aux végétaux qui poussaient lentement, à l’abri des intempéries et du vent.

Ce soir cependant, son visage était tellement fermé qu’il semblait à Ben que Rey affrontait une véritable « tempête » intérieure. Il s’approcha discrètement d’elle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux de l’aide ?

\- Non, c’est bon. Je m’en sors très bien, ça va.

Elle avait répondu d’un ton sec et ne le regardait pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux remplir les jardinières restantes. J’ai terminé de m’occuper des orchidées.

\- Non ça va ! Tu peux rentrer chez toi pendant que je termine, ça ne sert à rien de rester.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

\- Pour tout dire, ça m’arrangerait, oui.

\- Très bien. À plus tard alors.

Et Ben sortit sans un seul regard de Rey.

 

Il se doutait bien qu’elle s’inquiétait pour sa mère et il se demanda si quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il passa la soirée à réviser ses connaissances en jardinage. Il était peut-être incollable sur les orchidées mais rien ne l’empêchait de revoir les basiques pour d’autres plantes. Il entendit les pas claquants et rapides de Rey plusieurs fois au-dessus de sa tête. Elle faisait des aller-retour entre son studio et la serre.

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, il remonta déposer les petits mémos qu’il avait préparé pour chacune des fleurs qu’ils allaient semer. Il trouva Rey assise parterre, entourée de sacs de terreau et d’outils, la tête dans les mains et les épaules qui tremblaient. Elle pleurait.

Ben se précipita, se mit à genou à côté d’elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s’agrippa à sa chemise et enfouit son visage contre son torse en hoquetant et en sanglotant. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux en lui parlant doucement.

\- Hey, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Rey ne répondit pas. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort et Ben reconnut les signes d’une crise d’angoisse. Il posa ses mains sur le crâne de Rey, qui se tourna vers lui, puis sur son visage baigné de larmes. Avec une infinie douceur, il essuya ses joues en la regardant dans les yeux et se mit à inspirer et expirer profondément. Sans un mot, elle comprit et chercha à suivre son rythme. Elle réussit lentement à se calmer et elle ouvrit petit à petit ses mains, qu’elle laissa posées sur ses pectoraux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, avec leurs corps qui bougeaient en harmonie, ils n’avaient jamais été aussi proches. Ben aurait voulu l’embrasser là, maintenant. Mais de toute évidence, Rey n’était pas disponible pour ça. Alors il se releva et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens avec moi. On passe à la maison prendre quelques affaires et on va se changer les idées.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans un regard interrogateur.

\- Je sais ce qui te ferait du bien. Viens. Tu peux me faire confiance.

 

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de prendre sa main et de se lever également. Sans la lâcher, Ben sortit de la serre, ferma à clef et descendit chez lui. Il prit sa veste en cuir, qu’il donna à Rey, ses gants et son casque de moto. Puis, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le garage. À l’intérieur, la TIE-Silencer de Ben, noire comme la nuit, avec une silhouette effilée conçue pour engloutir des kilomètres à la vitesse du vent, les attendait.

Rey poussa une exclamation en la voyant.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle est belle !

Elle caressa doucement le carénage, les yeux brillant d’admiration. Ben cherchait des affaires pendant qu’elle parlait, la voix encore un peu tremblante mais enthousiaste.

\- C’est un vrai bijou de design et de technologie. Et d’après ce que je vois, elle est très bien entretenue ! Je ne devrais pas être surprise, venant de toi.

Ben commença à enfiler un vieux blouson  et lui tendit un casque.

\- Tiens, il est sûrement un peu grand mais avec un bon réglage, ça devrait aller. On va faire un tour ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Où tu veux. On n’est pas obligé d’avoir une destination précise. On peut juste sortir de la ville, respirer un peu d’air frais et rentrer.

\- Je crois qu’effectivement, ça me fera beaucoup de bien. Je te suis.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un vrombissement de moteur, la moto fila dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Le cœur de Ben bondissait dans sa poitrine alors que Rey s’accrochait fermement à ses hanches et son ventre. Un sentiment de liberté l’envahit tandis qu’il l’entendait rire dans son dos. Le vent s’engouffra entre eux alors elle se rapprocha et se serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Ils roulèrent sur une bonne distance, gravissant les collines qui entouraient la cité, et arrivèrent sur un plateau qui surplombait toute la vallée. Le panorama était magnifique. Au loin, les lumières de la ville, minuscules et vacillantes, ressemblaient à une mer de lucioles.

Ben mit son blouson sur le sol et s’appuya sur un arbre. Rey vint se blottir entre ses jambes, le dos contre son buste, et elle posa sa tête juste sous son menton. Il s’apprêtait à l’enlacer quand elle s’écarta un peu, lui retira délicatement ses gants, et se replaça dans ses bras en lui tenant les mains. Elles étaient chaudes, un peu calleuses, et Ben se mit à les caresser du bout des doigts.

Ils restèrent en silence, l’un contre l’autre, à savourer ce moment de calme profond, jusqu’à ce que Rey se mette à parler.

 

Maz allait plutôt bien. Il était trop tôt pour conclure quoi que ce soit par rapport à son état mais elle résistait bien. En revanche, sa maladie terrifiait Rey. Chaque jour, elle se réveillait dans la peur d’une mauvaise nouvelle : une autre rechute, une hospitalisation d’urgence ou pire encore. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle ne supportait pas cette impuissance. La journée, généralement elle tenait le coup, entre son travail, ce qu’elle organisait dans l’immeuble, « et surtout nos moments ensemble ». Mais le soir, quand elle se retrouvait seule, elle lâchait complètement prise.

\- L’angoisse est parfois si forte que j’ai le sentiment que quelqu’un compresse ma poitrine et j’ai du mal à respirer. J’attends que ça passe et selon les soirs, ça prend plus ou moins de temps. Et puis je ne peux pas accueillir Maz à la maison, c’est trop petit. Je sais que Finn est content qu’elle soit chez lui, mais je n’ai pas envie qu’il porte ça tout seul.

\- Rey, je crois que tu fais vraiment tout ce que tu peux.

\- Oui mais ça ne suffit pas ! Je me sens inutile et je déteste ça. Je n’arrête pas de broyer du noir et ça me rend insupportable avec les autres. Ce soir j’ai été horrible avec toi. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n’est rien, je t’assure. Je crois avoir les épaules pour supporter ce genre de mauvaise humeur. Et puis d’habitude, c’est moi qui envoie balader les autres. J’aimerais juste pouvoir t’aider plus.

\- Arrête, tu es déjà tellement présent. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

 

 

Quand ils rentrèrent, beaucoup plus tard, Ben raccompagna Rey jusque devant chez elle. Il aurait voulu que cette parenthèse se prolonge toute la nuit mais ils devaient tous les deux se lever pour travailler le lendemain. Il l’étreignit un long moment, et effleura très doucement ses cheveux du bout de ses lèvres. Il s’apprêtait à repartir, quand il sentit la main de Rey se poser sur la sienne.

\- Ben ?

Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir avancer ses bras et les passer autour de son cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers le sien jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Elle l’embrassa.

Pendant une ou deux secondes, Ben resta planté, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, sans rien faire. Puis il retrouva ses esprits et entoura les hanches de Rey en lui rendant son baiser. Le temps s’arrêta.

Rey ouvrit légèrement la bouche et il l’enlaça plus fort contre lui en accueillant sa langue avec délectation. Il caressa ses hanches et remonta ses mains le long de son dos pendant qu’elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C’était délicieux.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par ce baiser qui se prolongea plusieurs minutes, jusqu’à perdre leur souffle. Ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent en souriant. Ben ne savait pas quoi dire. Rey était là, dans ses bras, la respiration courte, les lèvres rougies et les cheveux décoiffés. Il écarta quelques mèches et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l’embrasser encore. Elle l’attira contre elle en posant ses mains autour de sa taille et gémit sur ses lèvres. Les vibrations traversèrent tout son corps et il la poussa doucement contre la porte. Leur baiser se fit plus fiévreux, plus passionné alors qu’ils se touchaient l’un l’autre avec ferveur. Leurs soupirs se mêlaient  à la salive et le bruit de leurs halètements emplissait la terrasse.

Ils s’arrêtèrent à nouveau pour mieux respirer, front contre front, les yeux fermés. Rey lui caressa doucement la joue et il la regarda avec envie. Elle se mordillait la lèvre.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je veux faire ça.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je te le dirai peut-être un jour, dans très longtemps.

Il fit une moue d’enfant gâté qui voulait plus de dessert. Ça la fit rire.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien d’essayer de m’amadouer. C’est un secret que je garderai… jusqu’à ce que tu me donnes ta recette de cookies tiens !

Ben rit à son tour et murmura contre ses lèvres.

\- Pas mal comme argument, mais ce n’est pas suffisant.

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser dans le cou quand elle se mit à bailler. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, l’air horrifié.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolée, c’est juste une fatigue passagère mais je…

Alors qu’elle essayait de trouver une excuse, un autre bâillement lui décrocha la mâchoire. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et mentalement.

\- Ce n’est rien. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Mais non, ça va…

\- Rey, c’est bon. Moi aussi j’ai sommeil. On reprendra demain si tu veux.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, promis. Mais pour le moment, dodo !

Il l’embrassa sur le nez.

À contrecœur ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre, et Rey déposa un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres épaisses et gourmandes, avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle lui lança un petit regard coquin en fermant la porte et lui dit :

\- Merci Ben. Pour tout, et surtout pour cette dernière partie. À demain. J’ai hâte.

 

Ben resta devant la porte un long moment, le goût de Rey accroché au coin des lèvres. Il souriait comme un idiot et bailla à son tour.

Il savait qu’il allait s’endormir très vite, même s’il trépignait d’impatience en pensant à _demain_.

 

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/x5oEy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? ALORS ? Vous êtes contentes ? Parce que moi, je suis comme une dingue là !
> 
> Sinon, je suis désolée pour Maz. Ce n'est pas du tout "drôle" ce que je lui fais vivre, même si elle est une super battante... Câlin collectif de réconfort !
> 
> Pour ce qui est des fleurs, voici les significations :  
> Églantines : amour naissant  
> Hibiscus : beauté délicate  
> Phlox : déclaration d'amour  
> Œillets : audace, ardeur, liberté, passion  
> Camélias : admiration, amour éternel, beauté parfaite  
> Pivoines : régénération ou sincérité des sentiments  
> En fait, Ben ne pourrait pas être plus explicite ! Et je tiens à préciser que la couleur "cuisse de nymphe" existe réellement !
> 
> Crocus : joie et jeunesse  
> Freesias : pureté, grâce, élégance discrète et amour sincère  
> Gloriosa : symbole de gloire et d’honneur  
> Héliotropes : ravissement, enivrement d'amour  
> Giroflées : fidélité, constance dans l'amour, élégance  
> Bleuets : délicatesse, tendresse, timidité  
> Non mais ils sont vraiment trop mignons ces deux-là !


	6. Cymbidium Cotil Point rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du angst, de l'angoisse et des larmes amères.... NON, VOUS RIGOLEZ ? Vous n'avez pas bien compris mon "style" je crois !
> 
> En fait c'est du smut tout fluffy et, je l'espère, un peu rigolo !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sérieusement, si le smut n'est pas votre truc, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre... #sorrynotsorry

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/aOGoy)

 

L’univers complotait contre lui, c’était la seule explication. Rien ne se déroulait comme il le voulait.

Son logiciel de travail venait d’être mis à jour mais il ne fonctionnait pas correctement, un client important avait renvoyé un dossier, « au demeurant très bien exécuté », en demandant qu’il reprenne tout ce qu’il avait fait à cause d’ « une idée de génie survenue en pleine nuit », et plusieurs de ses collègues se disputaient pour une histoire de dosettes de café non remplacées. Pour couronner le tout, Phasma était clouée au lit toute la semaine pour cause de grippe ! Heureusement, Mitaka assurait l’intérim et gérait son travail avec beaucoup de professionnalisme. Il n’avait pas le charisme de la grande blonde mais il avait gagné en assurance et parvenait mine de rien à s’imposer. Ben devait bien reconnaître qu’il s’en sortait tout à fait convenablement.

Sauf que Mitaka ne pouvait rien faire pour régler son véritable problème, à savoir que le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement. Les minutes s’éternisaient, allongeant la journée en une suite sans fin de tâches inintéressantes et vides.

 

Ben n’arrêtait pas de penser à Rey.

La chaleur de son corps et la douceur de ses caresses. L’odeur de ses cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres et le velouté de sa langue. L’excursion impromptue de la veille, les baisers sur la terrasse, ça changeait tout. Leur relation, jusqu’ici amicale et simple, avait d’un seul coup fait un grand pas en avant.

Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait. Est-ce que ça allait « marcher » entre eux ? Est-ce qu’ils voulaient la même chose ? Ces questions traversaient son esprit mais il refusait d’y prêter attention. Il était sûr de ses sentiments pour Rey, il s’en doutait depuis un bon moment déjà, et les événements de la veille avaient confirmé ce qu’il ressentait. Mais de son côté à elle ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Étonnamment, Ben ne s’inquiétait pas trop. _Elle_ avait pris sa main. _Elle_ s’était blottie contre lui. _Elle_ avait partagé ses doutes, ses peurs et ses angoisses. Elle avait _choisi_ de lui faire confiance et surtout, _elle_ l’avait embrassé.

Il passait et repassait ces instants précieux dans sa tête avec l’impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il se sentait comme un volcan, enfin réveillé après des lustres de sommeil. Rey l’avait ranimé et maintenant une flamme ardente embrasait ses sens, en même temps que l’appréhension de la revoir. Que lui dirait-il ? Que _ferait_ -il ?

Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre tranquillement derrière son bureau, alors il partit.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Il fit quelques courses, dépensa un peu de son énergie fébrile et nerveuse à la salle de sport et, après une douche froide, il se posa dans la serre pour commencer les nouveaux semis. Comme à chaque fois, c’est ce qui l’apaisa le plus.

Les plantes choisies avec Rey n’avaient rien à voir avec ses orchidées. Les plus complexes étaient les camélias, qui nécessitaient un terreau spécial, très acide, et les gloriosa, dont les fleurs ressemblaient à des flammes et qui auraient besoin de tuteurs quand elles commenceraient à _grimper_. Mais les autres étaient plus simples, moins majestueuses mais généreuses et naturellement belles. À l’image de Rey.

Alors qu’il essayait de trouver la meilleure manière de creuser des sillons fins pour les graines de bleuets, elle arriva dans la serre. Elle aussi venait plus tôt que d’habitude. Il l’interpella, sans la regarder.

\- Déjà là ?

\- Oui, le travail était trop compliqué aujourd’hui. Impossible de rester concentrée assez longtemps pour être efficace.

Ben hocha la tête, le même sentiment l’avait habité toute la journée, et il continua ce qu’il faisait. Rey s’assit à côté de lui en silence. Il répartit des graines dans le premier sillon qu’il avait préparé et les recouvrit d’un peu de terre. Rey lui tendit de nouveaux sachets au fur et à mesure et ils travaillèrent côte à côte jusqu’à ce que le bac soit plein et arrosé. Une forte tension chargeait l’air autour d’eux et Ben cherchait ce qu’il pouvait dire, n’importe quoi, pour détendre l’atmosphère. Rey fut plus alerte et courageuse que lui quand elle se rapprocha et demanda d’une voix presque murmurée.

\- Est-ce que c’était un rêve ?

Il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle triturait son t-shirt, l’air inquiet.

\- Ce qui s’est passé hier. C’était un rêve ?

\- Non, dit-il en se redressant, bien sûr que non.

Elle se jeta alors sur lui et l’embrassa. Il tendit les mains mais n’osa pas l’enlacer. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et le fixa d’un air interrogateur.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n’étais pas aussi réservé hier soir.

\- Je ne suis pas réservé, c’est juste que je porte encore mes gants qui sont plein de terre et je ne voudrais pas te tâcher.

\- Enlève-les alors. J’ai voulu tes mains sur moi toute la journée.

 

L’aveu de Rey lui coupa le souffle, et une vague de chaleur coula en lui, des oreilles jusqu’au bassin. Il se débarrassa très rapidement de ses gants, remit ses lunettes en place et s’empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, correctement cette fois. Il n’avait pas tenu de femme comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Elle assaillit à nouveau sa bouche et il fut plus qu’heureux de se laisser emporter par sa fougue. Alors qu’il goûtait sa langue et descendait ses mains le long de ses hanches, Rey poussa un long soupir de contentement. Lui-même gémit un peu tandis qu’elle caressait son torse et son abdomen. Son sang bouillonnait à nouveau, il n’avait pas ressenti une telle soif de quelqu’un depuis des années.

Tout en continuant ses assauts, Rey le poussa doucement en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il bute sur une chaise. Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais elle le retint et il se retrouva assit, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers et la respiration saccadée. Rey ne perdit pas de temps pour s’installer sur ses genoux, les jambes écartées et les mains sur ses épaules. Ils se dévoraient des yeux et leurs pupilles brillaient de désir. Avant qu’elle ne puisse relancer leurs ébats, Ben fut pris d’un doute.

\- Rey, tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait parler d’abord ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Et bien, de ça. De ce qu’on est en train de faire. De ce que ça signifie pour nous ?

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’après toi ?, demanda-t-elle amusée en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- On s’embrasse et on… se câline ? Dans la serre ?

Elle se mit à rire en haussant les sourcils.

\- On se câline ? C’est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

\- Oui… Non, je ne sais pas… Mais tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Ça te va, toi, que nous deux on fasse… pfffff, tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

\- Qu’on se _câline_ dans ta serre en se lançant des regards transis ? Ben Solo, évidemment que ça me va, c’est moi qui ai commencé !

\- Oui, mais les choses évoluent rapidement. Enfin, si on va au bout de ce à quoi je pense… On vient juste de commencer à s’embrasser, tu ne veux pas qu’on prenne plus notre temps ?

\- Pourquoi ? Faire connaissance ? C’est ce qu’on fait depuis des semaines. Tout ce que je vois et ce que je sais de toi me plaît et personnellement, je serais ravie qu’on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Et elle se remit à l’embrasser. Ben soupira dans sa bouche et glissa ses doigts le long de ses côtes. Il pencha sa tête et approfondit le baiser. Elle grogna de plaisir et se rapprocha de lui, avançant encore son entrejambe près du sien. Sa chaleur l’assaillit et il serra ses mains plus fort autour de sa taille fine. Le désir qui l’enflammait, puissant et passionné, traversa ses nerfs et ses veines jusqu’à son sexe qui commença à se tendre. Si Rey bougeait encore un peu, elle le sentirait.

Mais elle s’écarta brusquement.

\- Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Moi ? Je suis très heureux de ce nouvel aspect de notre… relation. Il faut quand-même que tu saches que je prends ça très au sérieux. Je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec toi Rey.

Un sourire très doux éblouit alors son visage.

\- Moi non plus, je ne fais pas semblant. Ce lien entre nous est trop précieux pour moi. Mais tu le sais déjà, non ? Je suis sûre que tu ressens la même chose, sauf que tu réfléchis trop. Tu n’arrives pas à te laisser aller, comme si tu étais inquiet.

\- Pas inquiet, non, mais un peu appréhensif.

\- Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ?

\- Non, c’est juste que ça fait longtemps pour moi, tu sais ? Crois-moi, j’ai très envie de toi ! Mais c’est une sensation que je n’ai pas eue depuis des années, alors j’appréhende, je me demande si je serai à la hauteur.

Il baissa les yeux. Il voulait se montrer honnête même s’il avait un petit peu honte. Rey prit alors ses mains et les porta à ses lèvres. Elle embrassa chacun de ses doigts, et ses paumes, avec beaucoup de douceur et de sensualité. Ensuite, elle les plaça autour de son buste, juste sous sa poitrine, puis elle prit son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ben, je m’en fiche. On a tout notre temps, on peut se _câliner_ pendant tout le week-end si ça te dit. Et puis moi aussi ça fait un petit moment, et j’ai un peu le trac. Mais pour tout te dire, je suis surtout très excitée à l’idée de ce qui va se passer. Alors arrête de penser et détends-toi, d’accord ?

 

Elle avait raison.

Débrancher la tête et laisser le corps prendre les commandes. Il en avait besoin, il en avait envie surtout. À cause de la très jolie jeune femme qu’il tenait dans ses bras, avec ses sourires éclatants, malicieux, tendres, ses yeux rieurs, pensifs, concentrés, ses mains précises, douces, baladeuses, sa bouche gourmande, ouverte et offerte, ses jambes fuselées et halées, sa poitrine menue qui se dessinait sous son t-shirt, ses fesses rebondies et musclées, posées sur ses cuisses…

 

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha et embrassa sa gorge, dans le petit creux entre ses clavicules. Il respira son odeur, tout en déposant lentement des baisers, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le long de son cou jusque derrière chacune de ses oreilles. Avec ses pouces, il traça délicatement la courbe sous ses petits seins et il sentit le corps de Rey se cambrer un peu. Il continua à l’embrasser en remontant vers la mâchoire et le menton, et enfin, il pinça ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Alors qu’ils s’embrassaient fougueusement, Rey passait ses mains partout où elle pouvait. Ses cheveux, son visage, sa nuque, ses épaules, le long de ses flancs, son torse… Elle essayait de toucher chaque parcelle de son thorax, presque frénétiquement, et chaque contact l’embrasait. Ben n’était pas en reste et il aventura une main sous son t-shirt, ce qui les fit sursauter et gémir tous les deux. La peau de son ventre était satinée et chaude et elle frémit alors qu’il la caressait du bout des doigts. Elle s’approcha encore de lui, donnant un petit coup de rein et soudain, elle était contre son érection. Il grogna du fond de son ventre, et tendit ses abdominaux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et continua ses mouvements en regardant ses pupilles noircir de plaisir derrière ses lunettes. Il respira plus rapidement et elle commença à pousser de petits gémissements. N’y tenant plus, il posa son autre main sur une de ses fesses pour l’accompagner et soutenir son rythme. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et la chaleur de leurs sexes l’enflammait, même à travers leurs vêtements. Il la voulait plus près encore alors d’un geste ample, il lui retira son t-shirt. Elle portait un genre de brassière bleu clair, en dentelle. Ses tétons pointaient à travers le tissu et il ne put s’empêcher d’en prendre un entre ses lèvres. Rey cria et s’accrocha à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chemise. Il léchait sa poitrine avec délice pendant qu’elle se tendait plus fort contre lui. Ses soupirs emplissaient la serre, leurs haleines et la chaleur de leurs corps faisant probablement monter la température, et il durcit encore.

 

Il n’en n’avait pas assez, de sa peau et de son odeur, de son souffle, de ses petits seins dressés, de la douleur presque imperceptible quand elle tira ses cheveux pour reprendre sa bouche.

Elle se mit en quête de se débarrasser de sa chemise, presque furieusement. Ses mains tremblaient, ses gestes étaient maladroits et au bout de quelques instants, elle se releva en soufflant de frustration. La perte de sa chaleur lui donna des frissons. Il protesta et tenta de la ramener vers lui, mais elle s’écarta en grognant.

\- Enlève ça tout de suite !

 

Il se leva à son tour et s’exécuta sans la quitter des yeux. Elle rayonnait, comme si un feu s’était emparé d’elle.

Un autre volcan. Un soleil dont il voulait s’approcher encore et encore, quitte à s'en brûler les ailes.

Il s’apprêtait à retirer sa chemise quand les yeux ébahis de Rey se plissèrent alors qu’un grand rire la secouait.

\- Non mais c’est une blague ?

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

\- C’est ça que tu caches sous tes chemises de premier de la classe ? Des tablettes de chocolat ?

Elle continua à rire alors que Ben la regardait sans comprendre.

\- Bon, c’est évident que tu es massif. J’ai bien remarqué tes épaules larges, tes grandes mains… Mais une musculature d’athlète ? Je suis tellement contente de t’avoir embrassé. Je serais passée à côté de ça encore longtemps sinon !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle. Je fais du sport plusieurs fois par semaine, ça m’aide à contrôler mes émotions.

\- Tu es incroyable Ben ! Avec tes lunettes, ton air renfrogné et tes orchidées dans ta serre là, difficile d’imaginer que tu caches un tel corps de rêve. J’aurai dû m’en douter quand même… Ne pas se fier aux apparences et tout ça… Mais là, on atteint des sommets ! Tu n’as jamais pensé à faire un calendrier ?

Et elle rit de plus belle pendant qu’il posait son vêtement sur une des étagères.

\- Un calendrier ?

\- Je vois ça d’ici :  _Le jardinier au fil des saisons_. La chemise ouverte et les lunettes remontées en septembre, avec comme légende « La rentrée de l’horticulteur ». Puis torse nu avec un bonnet de Père Noël pour le mois de décembre. Sans oublier une chemise à carreaux, une chapka et un slip en mars, au milieu de la terre pour « Le temps des plantations » !

Elle riait tellement qu’elle peinait à respirer et des larmes coulaient au coin de ses cils. Ben se rapprocha d’elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as des suggestions pour le mois de juin ?

\- Nu ! Avec tes gants et le tuyau d’arrosage ! répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

Il bondit vers elle et la reprit dans ses bras.

\- Et pourquoi pas « Le jardinier s’accoquine avec sa voisine », hein ?

\- S’accoquine ? On _s’accoquine ?_

 

Il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de continuer à se moquer de lui. Il se mit à l’embrasser avec une telle ardeur que ses hoquets de rire furent vite remplacés par des soupirs de plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et elle trembla un peu. Il les descendit ensuite vers son bas-ventre et retira sa ceinture, puis il ouvrit les boutons de son jean et glissa ses doigts entre le pantalon et sa culotte.

\- Ben !

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit d’une voix joueuse, tout en caressant son entrejambe par petits cercles, à travers son sous-vêtement :

\- Je _m’accoquine_ Rey. Ça te plaît ?

 

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois et écarta ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Mais il n’y avait pas assez de place pour ses _grandes mains_ , ce n’était pas pratique. Rey le poussa et enleva son jean, puis elle sauta contre lui. Il la porta et la posa sur la table de la serre, miraculeusement vide de tout outil, et propre. Elle ôta ensuite son soutien-gorge et Ben resta bouche-bée un long moment.

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient dans la serre donnaient un éclat incroyable à sa peau et faisaient ressortir des petites taches de rousseur autour de ses tétons. Il avait envie de la croquer. Elle était magnifique et son membre se banda encore plus, presque jusqu’à la douleur.

\- Touche-moi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

 

Ben ne se fit pas prier et se pencha sur elle alors qu’elle s’allongeait sur la table. Il goûta chacun de ses petits seins, savourant sa peau presque sucrée. Il traça un chemin de baisers jusqu’à son nombril et la regarda avant de poursuivre sa descente, comme pour lui demander l’autorisation de continuer. Ce qu’elle lui accorda immédiatement.

Il l’embrassa à travers son slip et elle se tint aux bords de la table en criant son nom. Il la vit, entre ses jambes, un peu échevelée, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant rapidement, et des flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Un sentiment de fierté gonfla dans son cœur, avec le besoin de voir jusqu’où il pouvait l’emmener. Il retira lentement sa culotte, en soufflant sur son sexe qui luisait de désir, et la fixa d’un regard fiévreux, avant de donner un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur de ses lèvres. Il la recouvrit entièrement avec sa bouche et se mit à dessiner des motifs avec sa langue. Rey attrapa ses cheveux d’une main et tira dessus pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il recommença plusieurs fois et les gémissements de la jeune femme résonnèrent dans ses oreilles tandis qu’il léchait et suçait avidement sa vulve, ses plis et son clitoris.

 

Il était à moitié accroupi, son pénis pulsait douloureusement, trop serré, dans son pantalon, mais il n’aurait voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde. Sentir Rey s’abandonner, ses jambes trembler de plus en plus fort, entendre son plaisir et ses encouragements désordonnés… Il s’enivrait d’elle, de son nectar délicieux. Il en voulait plus.

Il posa une main sur son ventre, pour calmer un peu ses soubresauts, et glissa un doigt dans sa fente trempée.

\- Ben ! cria t-elle en se cambrant. Ohmondieumondieumondieu, continue ! Oui !

 

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide en suçant son petit bouton de nerfs avec force. La table vibrait sous ses assauts et au bout de quelques minutes, Rey poussa une exclamation, avant de se redresser sur ses avant-bras. Le torse, les épaules et le visage rouges de plaisir, elle ouvrait grand les yeux et la bouche, sans émettre un seul son.

Elle était absolument superbe et à la vue de son orgasme, Ben faillit jouir dans son pantalon. Il se redressa d’un coup, continuant à toucher le sexe de Rey pendant qu’elle exprimait enfin sa satisfaction par de longs soupirs. Elle le serra contre elle et se mit à embrasser son torse, son cou, ses pommettes alors qu’il ralentissait ses caresses.

Elle avait la chair de poule alors que lui brûlait de partout. Il posa son front sur une de ses épaules et inspira en profondeur pour se calmer. Il devait absolument se changer les idées s’il voulait tenir encore pour la suite, alors il commença à énumérer tous les noms d’orchidées qu’il possédait, dans l’ordre alphabétique, en fermant les yeux.

\- _Aerangis[C](http://www.orchidees-59.fr/orchidee-29.htm)itrata, Arundinia Graminifolia, Bilbophyllum Flabellum, Bilbophyllum Sumatrana, Cattleya Grossii, Cattleya Rex, Cochlioda Vulcanica, Cymbidium Cotil Point, Dracula Polyphemus…_

\- Ben, tout va bien ?

Il répondit sans la regarder.

\- Oui oui, ça va, C’est juste que j’essaye de me calmer un peu. Il fait chaud, et tu es tellement belle, et il va falloir faire une pause parce que je suis à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle se leva devant la table et rit un peu en effleurant sa taille.

\- Oui je vois très bien. Comme moi quoi.

Ben la regarda d’un air perplexe.

\- J’ai perdu le contrôle. À deux doigts… À cause de ce que tu as fait… Laisse tomber. Embrasse-moi.

 

Ben se demanda pendant une seconde si elle serait gênée de se goûter sur ses lèvres, mais à sa manière d’intensifier le baiser, il s’avéra que pas du tout. De toute évidence, Rey n’en n’avait pas terminé. Ça tombait bien, lui non plus !

Il la laissa faire un moment, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et le poussa sur ses chevilles. Elle libéra son sexe de son caleçon puis, avec un regard avide, elle le prit délicatement dans une main. Il grogna et se mordit vigoureusement la lèvre inférieure. Alors qu’elle faisait mine de se mettre à genou, Ben la retint contre lui.

\- Non. Je ne vais pas tenir si tu fais ça et je préfèrerais… autre chose.

 

Il se pencha et sortit un petit carré brillant de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Je suis passé à la pharmacie… Si tu veux bien.

 

Rey lui prit le préservatif des mains en souriant d’un air coquin, l’ouvrit et le posa sur son pénis tendu. Il serrait fort ses poings pour ne pas se laisser aller. Elle embrassa ensuite son cou langoureusement, s’assit à nouveau sur la table, les jambes écartées, et agrippa ses épaules. Elle était prête, déjà mouillée de son orgasme et de sa salive. Il se plaça juste à l’entrée de son vagin et respira longuement tout en la pénétrant, petit à petit.

Ils gémirent à l’unisson avant qu’il ne commence à bouger.

Lentement d’abord. Les sensations qui l’assaillaient étaient incroyables. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait.

 _Arrière, avant._ Il souleva un peu ses cuisses pour se rapprocher encore.

 _Arrière, avant_. Il intensifia le rythme et elle recommença à l’appeler.

\- Ben ! Oui oui… Plus fort !

 _Arrière, avant, arrière, avant_. Il accéléra encore alors qu’il sentait ses orteils picoter et une vague puissante monter en lui. Rey se tenait à sa nuque comme à une bouée de sauvetage, laissant probablement des petites marques d’ongles sur sa peau, et poussant de petits cris.

 _Arrière, avant, arrière, avant_. Il se balançait contre elle, en elle. C’était exquis. Les sens à vif, la chaleur, le moelleux dans lequel il s’enfonçait un peu plus, toujours plus…

 _Arrière, avant, arrière, avant_. L’odeur musquée de leurs peaux transpirantes se mélangeait à celle riche, capiteuse et enivrante des fleurs tout autour d’eux. Ses mouvements devinrent erratiques, il ne contrôlait plus rien et Rey gémit dans son cou.

\- Vas-y Ben. Viens !

 

 _Arrière, avant, arrière, avant_. Il donna encore quelques coups de rein avant de se tendre et de rugir de tout son corps pendant qu’il jouissait.

\- AARRGGHH REY !

Elle se contracta autour de lui pour prolonger son plaisir et il la serra très fort en tremblant. Elle embrassa sa mâchoire, son nez, ses yeux, tout en bougeant son bassin contre le sien. Il voulut s’écarter mais elle le stoppa.

\- Non, reste.

Elle fit des mouvements concentriques contre son pubis jusqu’à ce qu’elle frémisse en silence, comme électrocutée. Elle reprit petit à petit sa respiration et lui donna le plus beau sourire qu’il ait jamais vu.

 

Ils étaient en nage, nus ou presque dans la serre, ses lunettes étaient tordues et recouvertes de la condensation de leurs souffles et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Rey essuya doucement sa joue où une larme avait coulé. Un sentiment de sérénité l’envahissait doucement et il posa son front contre le sien.

 

\------------------------------------

 

La vie faisait sens à nouveau. Sa mère, ses amis. Son père aussi, certainement, même si tout était plus compliqué avec lui.

Et puis Rey. Surtout Rey. Alors qu’elle se lovait contre lui, sur le canapé râpé de son petit studio, et qu’il respirait ses cheveux en caressant nonchalamment son dos, Ben réalisa que pour la première fois depuis des années, toutes ses planètes étaient alignées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la deuxième fois que j'écris du smut, alors forcément, j'appréhende un peu (comme Ben). Je voulais que ce soit tendre, un peu maladroit peut-être et qu'on sente leur complicité.
> 
> Alors Rey prend encore l'initiative. C'est qu'elle a chaud, vraiment chaud !  
> Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était prête à faire poireauter Hux jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin qu'elle n'allait pas se jeter sur le SUPERBE SPéCIMEN DE JARDINIER installé sur sa terrasse ;) Non mais oh !  
> Sérieusement, comment résister à un genre de grand intello renfrogné qui "câline" et qui "s'accoquine" ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Surtout si il vous regarde comme ça quand vous vous déshabillez :  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/0WOAJ)
> 
>  
> 
> L'orchidée Cymbidium Cotil Point de ce chapitre est rouge.  
> Le rouge c'est la couleur de l'amour, du désir, de la passion... Et si on offre une orchidée rouge à quelqu'un, on lui dit de manière assez directe "J'ai très envie de toi. On baise ?" (pardon "On fait l'amour ?")
> 
> Merci encore pour celles qui laissent un commentaire, la team française du Reylo ! Je vous embrasse fort ! (et les autres, ne soyez pas timides, même un petit mot ça fait très très plaisir)


	7. Habenaria Radiata ou Orchidée Colombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Programme du week-end :  
> \- sexe  
> \- discussions sérieuses "sous le ciel étoilé"  
> \- invitation  
> \- obtenir le soutien d'un ami pour rencontrer la famille  
> ...  
> Enfin BREF, lisez et vous verrez bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben et Rey sont tellement heureux de s'être déshabillés dans la serre qu'ils ont décidé de voir ce que ça faisait à peu près partout dans le studio de Rey ! Tout ça pour vous dire que le début de ce chapitre est composé essentiellement de SMUT et que si ça vous dérange, je vous conseille de passer rapidement le passage entre les ---------------------------------.
> 
> Encore merci pour votre soutien !

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/7qe0l)

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/AJOA7)

 

Le sexe avec Rey était incroyable, inouï même.

Au-delà des sensations extraordinaires de leurs corps enlacés, il ressentait une telle confiance, un tel sentiment de sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver, qu’il parvenait à lâcher prise complètement. Il n’avait jamais connu une émotion aussi forte en faisant l’amour.

Peut-être parce que pour lui ça faisait longtemps. Peut-être parce qu’ils se comportaient comme deux adolescents insatiables et que depuis vendredi soir, presque deux jours donc, ils n’avaient pas quitté le studio de Rey, sauf pour arroser quelques orchidées et pour prendre un café, presque nus, sur la terrasse. Peut-être aussi parce qu’il s’enivrait de son odeur, de sa douceur, de ses mains sur lui, de sa bouche et de sa langue, de ses souffles, ses soupirs et ses cris. Il n’en n’avait pas assez, jamais, et Rey non plus.

Il voulait embrasser et goûter chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, l’entendre rire puis gémir, la sentir frémir encore et encore contre lui. Rien n’égalait la vision de Rey, tremblante et décoiffée, avec un peu de sueur sur les tempes, dans le cou et autour des seins, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, la peau rosée par l’effort et l’extase.

Quand il était dans ses bras, lui-même emporté par le plaisir, il oubliait tout. La roue presque infernale du quotidien, la peur de faire une nouvelle crise d’angoisse, la crainte de décevoir et d’être déçu par ses proches, la solitude souvent oppressante dans laquelle il s’était plongé si profondément et qui le prenait parfois à la gorge… Il ne pensait plus à tout ça.

Il n’y avait que Rey, ses yeux accrochés aux siens, respirant le même air que lui, qui souriait et qui l’embrassait avec un abandon total.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Il sortit de la douche et s’essuya les cheveux énergiquement avant de s’habiller. Il avait attrapé quelques vêtements au hasard, chez lui, pendant que Rey se lavait. Il enfila son pantalon mais ne trouva rien d’autre.

\- Rey ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma chemise, je l’ai apportée tout à l’heure mais elle a disparu ? Rey ?

 

Dans le salon, il la trouva à moitié allongée sur le canapé, en train d’enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour d’un doigt en le regardant d’un air joueur et fripon. Elle portait sa chemise.

\- J’ai bien une petite idée mais tu vas devoir travailler pour la récupérer.

\- Sérieusement ? C’est pas un peu trop cliché ?

\- Si, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n’est pas bien. Et puis j’aime cette chemise, elle sent bon, comme toi.

 

Il se rapprocha d’elle en la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Une fièvre charnelle l’enflamma à nouveau. Il se mit à genou à côté du canapé, se pencha un peu et commença à déboutonner la chemise lentement, sans quitter Rey des yeux. Il sentait son souffle accélérer au fur et à mesure qu’il découvrait son corps, complètement nu, sous le vêtement. Il avait lui-même tellement chaud au visage qu’il devait sûrement être rouge des oreilles jusqu’au cou. Il n’en revenait pas que Rey, sa radieuse et très jolie voisine, exprime une telle envie de lui.

Rose avait dit qu’il était grand, avec de belles mains et de beaux cheveux, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé être assez attirant pour quelqu’un comme elle. Plus jeune peut-être, après tout Paige était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais pas aujourd’hui. Pas à cette période si difficile et en même temps si charnière de sa vie. Pourtant Rey se trouvait là, devant lui, et il la contemplait, ébloui par sa beauté et son éclat.

\- Tu n’as pas envie de faire une pause ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement la peau tendre de son ventre.

\- On vient de se laver. Séparément. C’était ça la pause. Tu es fatigué ?

\- Non. Mais je me disais qu’on pourrait sortir, au restaurant ou au cinéma par exemple. Comme un rendez-vous officiel en fait.

\- C’est une bonne idée. Mais je suis certaine que tu as besoin de ta chemise pour ça, et c’est moi qui l’aie.

\- Ah. Effectivement, c’est un problème. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour que tu me la rendes ?

 

Tout en parlant, il s’assit juste à côté de Rey qui se redressa pour poser ses mains sur son torse. Elle n’arrêtait pas de toucher ses muscles et ses épaules. De toute évidence, elle appréciait.

Il écarta les pans de la chemise pour découvrir sa petite poitrine dressée. Elle avait la chair de poule et ses tétons pointaient déjà de désir. Il en saisit un entre son pouce et son index en caressant le deuxième de son autre main. Rey mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en soupirant, puis elle croqua dans ses lèvres à lui.

 

La suite fut une tornade de baisers, de salive, d’effleurements et de câlins. Au bout d’un moment, Ben enleva le pantalon qu’il venait de mettre. Son caleçon ne cachait rien de l’envie et du plaisir qui l’envahissaient.

Rey le poussa d’un coup et il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, sous elle. Elle termina de le déshabiller et le prit en main avant de se pencher sur lui avec un sourire gourmand. Ben attrapa précipitamment les bords du canapé tandis qu’un sentiment d’appréhension mêlé d’excitation s’emparait de lui. Ils n’avaient pas encore fait ça, pas dans ce sens-là en tout cas.

 

Il essaya de se détendre alors que Rey commençait à embrasser, presque timidement, la base de sa verge. La caresse chaude et humide le fit frissonner des pieds jusqu’au cuir chevelu. Quand elle commença à remonter sa langue le long de son sexe, en suivant la veine qui affluait jusqu’en haut, il poussa un grognement grave et profond. Elle recommença ce geste plusieurs fois avant de lécher son gland en soupirant d’aise, et de le prendre, enfin, dans sa bouche.

Pendant une seconde il crut disparaître. Il arrêta de respirer et ne sentit plus que le contact brûlant et moite de ses lèvres et sa langue autour de son membre. Elle s’enfonçait doucement, de plus en plus profondément, et remontait en accélérant petit à petit. L’humidité de sa bouche et ses bruits de succion et de contentement provoquaient des vibrations qu’il ressentait jusque dans ses os. Le mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe faisait monter une tension dans ses bourses… Il était à la merci complète de Rey et il adorait ça. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il se relève, tout à fait essoufflé.

Il prit le visage de Rey entre ses mains, les yeux brûlants. Le contact de leurs torses, l’un contre l’autre, était électrique, et Ben embrassa la jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se sentait comme possédé, ensorcelé par ses charmes et affamé d’elle. Il léchait et mordait ses lèvres, son menton, la peau de son cou, et elle s’accrochait fort à lui en essayant de suivre son ardeur.

 

Soudain, il s’écarta, attrapa la boîte de préservatifs presque vide sur la table basse à côté du canapé, et il en enfila un rapidement. Il souleva Rey en la portant sous les cuisses et la plaqua contre un des murs du salon avec force. Elle poussa un cri, encercla ses hanches avec ses jambes et l’embrassa férocement à son tour. Dehors, le jour commençait doucement à tomber.

Ben maintenait Rey d’une seule main, pendant que l’autre glissait contre sa vulve ouverte et caressait ses plis avec fougue. Elle était mouillée, prête, et sans perdre un instant, il se plaça contre elle et s’enfonça d’un coup dans son vagin.

\- BEN !

Il s’arrêta et croisa son regard, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal. Mais elle n’avait pas l’air de souffrir, au contraire. Ses yeux aussi lançaient des flammes et elle empoigna ses cheveux en disant dans un souffle rauque :

\- Vas-y, prends-moi ! Ne t’arrête pas et fais-moi jouir !

 

Par ces mots, elle balayait ses craintes et il se mit à se balancer pour donner des coups de bassin puissants et rapides. Rey rejoignait chacun de ses assauts et poussait des petits cris. Ils étaient comme en transe, ivres de contact et de plaisir. L’effort et le délice faisaient battre le cœur de Ben à tout rompre. Il respirait et soufflait de plus en plus fort alors que les clameurs de Rey sonnaient à chaque fois un peu plus haut, l’encourageant à continuer.

Il plongeait en elle, encore et encore, _plus vite_ , plus vigoureusement. La tension dans ses bourses atteignait un tel niveau, presque jusqu’à la douleur, et Rey dut sentir qu’il était presque _là_ car elle lâcha ses cheveux et descendit une de ses mains, à l’endroit où leurs corps se rejoignaient, pour caresser son clitoris. Il en profita pour l’embrasser en poursuivant ses mouvements et très vite, il sentit le vagin de Rey se contracter autour de lui. Il la regarda jubiler silencieusement, comme si elle était foudroyée, sans s’arrêter. Alors qu’elle criait enfin, il donna encore quelques coups de rein avant de perdre tout contrôle et d’exprimer sa jouissance dans un râle presque bestial.

Il manqua de tomber mais la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur pendant que des vagues de frissons remontaient le long de sa peau et qu’il se raidissait à chaque jet de son éjaculation. Rey continua à serrer son sexe autour du sien jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse à nouveau respirer à peu près normalement.

Il s’écroula alors sur le sol, avec Rey qui tremblait dans ses bras. Perdu dans son orgasme, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle avait versé quelques larmes. Il eut alors peur d’être allé trop loin. Il caressa délicatement son visage et elle lui sourit avant de l’embrasser _amoureusement_. C’était tellement doux, après le tourbillon de fièvre qui venait de les submerger, qu’ils se mirent tous les deux à frémir. Elle semblait au moins aussi secouée que lui par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je n’ai pas été trop brutal ?

\- Ah non pas du tout, c’était fabuleux. J’ai l’impression de voir des étincelles.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il m’arrive de… m’emporter parfois, et je ne voudrais pas que ça t’effraie.

\- C’est vrai que je ne m’y attendais pas. Ça doit être ton côté motard-mauvais garçon. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, c’était probablement le meilleur orgasme de ma vie ! Je ne sais pas si on atteindra une telle intensité à chaque fois, mais je crois que je mettrai plus souvent tes chemises à l’avenir. Tiens, je te la rends d’ailleurs, tu l’as amplement méritée !

 

\------------------------------------

 

Plus tard, alors qu’ils se promenaient main dans la main, l’estomac plein et des étoiles dans les yeux, Ben se décida à aborder le sujet qui l’embarrassait le plus : la prison. Une période très spéciale de sa vie, dont il avait honte et qui le révélait sous un nouveau jour. Poe ou Rose en avaient peut-être déjà parlé avec Rey mais il voulait lui dire lui-même. Il tenait absolument à ce que sa relation avec elle fonctionne, et pour ça il fallait de la confiance, donc qu’il soit sincère et honnête.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu’il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Rey avait arrêté de marcher. Elle se tenait face à lui et elle le regardait, sérieuse.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe dans ta tête mais je t’entends penser comme si tu criais. Tu veux qu’on se pose un peu et qu’on discute ?

\- Oui, ce serait bien. Mais pas dans la rue comme ça. Je préfère qu’on retourne à la maison et qu’on aille dans la serre, ou sur la terrasse.

 

Ils rentrèrent vite, en silence, et ils s’installèrent confortablement sur leurs chaises habituelles, côte à côte sous le ciel étoilé. Ben ne savait pas par où commencer, alors il annonça simplement :

\- J’ai fait de la prison. Pendant dix mois. Et après j’ai été assigné à résidence, ici, pendant presque deux ans.

Il observait avec appréhension la réaction de Rey. Elle ne cilla pas, mais elle le regarda d’un air grave.

\- Rose et Poe m’ont dit que tu as été longtemps _casanier_ , mais ils n’ont pas précisé les circonstances. Pourquoi tu es allé en prison ?

\- Parce que j’ai tabassé l’homme qui a tué ma femme. Il sortait à peine de l’hôpital et je l’ai… Je l’ai battu, très fort.

\- Et c’est habituel pour toi de réagir de cette manière ?

\- Pas vraiment, même si j’ai toujours eu beaucoup d’énergie, et que je me suis pas mal bagarré pendant mon adolescence. C’était comme une catharsis, un moyen de me défouler. Mais là, c’était la première fois, la seule fois en fait, que j’étais si violent. J’ai d’ailleurs eu beaucoup de chance, la cours de justice s’est montrée vraiment clémente avec moi. C’est un des avantages d’avoir une mère dans le système politique, j’imagine.

\- Mais cet homme, il s’en est sorti, non ? Je veux dire, il n’a pas de séquelles à cause de toi ?

\- C’est ce que le procès a conclu en tout cas. Que ses blessures graves étaient dues à l’accident qui a coûté la vie à Paige, pas à mon attaque. Mais j’ai quand même voulu le tuer. Enfin, je voulais qu’il meure.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Je n’ai jamais été aussi furieux de toute ma vie. Quand j’ai appris pour l’accident et la mort de Paige, je suis devenu complètement fou. J’avais tellement mal que je voulais faire du mal autour de moi. J’ai fait d’énormes crises, j’ai détruit beaucoup de choses, du matériel de bureau, des objets qui appartenaient à mon entourage… Je me suis blessé aussi, mais je m’en fichais. En prison, je cherchais continuellement à me battre. Au début les gros bras ont cru qu’ils pouvaient me vaincre facilement, mais je n’avais rien à perdre, ou du moins c’est ce que je croyais, alors je me lançais à corps perdu dans les combats. J’ai enchaîné les séjours en zone d’isolement et de toute façon, au bout d’un moment, plus personne n’a voulu m’affronter.

Rey se rapprocha de lui. Elle ne semblait pas déçue ou en colère. Elle l’écoutait attentivement.

\- J’ai réussi à me calmer, grâce à mon père notamment. On ne se voyait quasiment plus depuis des années, il ne s’était pas vraiment intéressé à ma vie ou à Paige. Mais il est venu presque tous les jours en prison. Il me donnait des nouvelles du monde extérieur, il me parlait de ses voyages, des gens qu’il avait rencontrés, des paysages dont il ne se lassait pas. Je ne répondais presque jamais mais il continuait quand même. Il vivait à nouveau avec ma mère. Quand il commença à évoquer des moments où il était encore là, pendant mon enfance, je l’ai frappé. J’ai cru qu’il partirait pour de bon mais il est revenu, encore et encore. Je crois que c’était une manière pour lui de se racheter, de me montrer qu’il était désolé de son absence et de la mort de Paige.

 

Ben serrait les poings très fort, et il respirait rapidement. Il n’avait pas prévu de lui dire tant de choses mais Rey restait concentrée sur ses mots et il ne voyait aucun jugement dans ses yeux.

\- Aujourd’hui ça va beaucoup mieux, mais je préfère te dire la vérité. Il m’arrive de me mettre en colère assez vite, surtout si je me sens attaqué ou si on s’en prend à mes proches. Comme quand j’ai frappé Hux par exemple. Mais j’en viens très rarement aux mains, ça faisait depuis la prison que je n’avais pas fait ça. J’arrive quand-même à dépenser mon énergie grâce au sport, et la moto avec le soin des orchidées, ça m’aide vraiment à me focaliser. La serre, c’est un peu comme une bulle pour moi, un endroit et un moment où je ne pense qu’à m’occuper de mes fleurs.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne avec toi ? Si tu as besoin de ce temps tout seul, on peut faire autre chose ensemble.

\- Non non, je suis très heureux. C’est moi qui t’ai proposé de participer si tu te rappelles bien.

\- Oui mais tu peux toujours changer d’avis, je comprendrais en tout cas.

Il la fixa, un peu perplexe.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Ben, j’ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Non. Mais je viens de t’annoncer que j’ai fait de la prison pour coups et blessures et tu sembles surtout concernée par… mon bien-être dans ma serre. Je suis un peu intrigué.

Rey lui prit alors les mains. Il se détendit presque instantanément.

\- Je te remercie de ta franchise et de ce que tu m’as confié. Je suis choquée bien sûr, mais je me sens surtout désolée pour tous ces moments terribles que tu as vécus. Si tu t’inquiètes de ce que je pense, sache que je n’ai pas changé d’avis. Je dirais même que je te trouve d’autant plus fort maintenant que je connais la vérité. Et ça confirme ton côté _bad boy_ ce qui n’est pas pour me déplaire. Tu es vraiment intrigant !

\- Mais ça ne t’inquiète pas ?

\- Tu dis que tu vas mieux et que tu arrives à te contrôler. Je te crois. J’ai confiance en toi Ben.

 

Il ne put s’empêcher de la tirer vers lui et de l’embrasser. Il se sentait submergé par un trop plein d’émotions et il frissonnait. Rey s’assit sur ses genoux et le serra très fort contre elle tandis qu’il pleurait sur son épaule. Il laissa couler des larmes de tristesse et de colère, pour avoir perdu Paige, d’angoisse et d’inquiétude face à l’inconnu que l’avenir lui réservait, mais aussi de joie et d’espoir, grâce à la jeune femme qui l’étreignait de toutes ses forces.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, jusqu’à ce que les pleurs de Ben se tarissent. Rey l’embrassa alors très tendrement, sur les paupières, au coin des lèvres, dans le cou où elle se nicha un moment, avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main.

\- Tu veux venir te coucher avec moi ? Pour ne pas dormir seul.

Ils avaient déjà couché dans le lit de Rey, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils aient vraiment _dormi_ , et c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin maintenant.

\- Oui, j’aimerais bien.

Il se laissa guider par Rey et ils se préparèrent ensemble.

\- On n’a qu’à mettre un réveil un peu plus tôt que d’habitude, comme ça tu auras le temps de redescendre chez toi pour te changer et prendre ce dont tu as besoin pour ton travail.

\- Bonne idée. Tu veux qu’on sorte encore demain ? Ou cette semaine ?

\- Non, demain je passe la soirée avec Maz, rien que nous deux. On se fait des moments entre filles comme ça parfois. Mais on fait une soirée jeux chez Finn, avec Rose et ma mère mercredi. Tu veux venir ? J’aimerais vraiment te la présenter. Je peux inviter Poe aussi, pour que ça fasse moins « double rendez-vous supervisé par la matriarche ».

\- Une soirée chez ton frère, avec mes deux meilleurs amis et ta mère ? Rien de tel pour rendre notre relation officielle !

Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Rey le regardait un peu inquiète.

\- D’accord, je viendrais. Je dois apporter quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, juste toi. De toute façon, Maz ne peut pas résister aux hommes grands, et avec tes beaux yeux et tes épaules larges, elle va t’aimer immédiatement.

 

Elle rit un peu avant de s’allonger. Ben la rejoignit très vite et elle se blottit contre lui. Son lit n’était pas très large mais c’était pratique pour s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ce qu’ils firent rapidement, épuisés par les émois autant physiques qu’affectifs vécus pendant le week-end.

 

* * *

 

Il se sentait très stressé. Il attendait, assis dans son salon, que Poe vienne le chercher pour l’emmener chez Finn. Rey l’avait prévenu qu’elle irait directement, comme d’habitude. Il aurait pu s’y rendre à moto mais il voulait quand même apporter quelque chose. Il avait préparé des cookies (il s’était senti mieux pendant quelques minutes) et choisi une orchidée _Habenaria Radiata_ aussi appelée _Orchidée Colombe_ , pour Maz. Il remuait nerveusement les jambes, croyant devenir fou tandis que les secondes s’étiraient interminablement.

 

Poe avait tout de suite accepté l’invitation et s’était empressé de lui proposer de l’emmener. Quand il arriva chez lui, il semblait surexcité et Ben regrettait déjà son choix de participer à cette veillée.

\- Je suis déjà allé chez Finn, ce n’est pas très loin et c’est vraiment sympa. Et puis tu verras, Maz est incroyable ! Je n’ai jamais rencontré un bout de femme pareil, sauf peut-être ta mère.

Ben se passa la main sur le visage en marmonnant :

\- Ça va être une catastrophe.

\- Mais non Ben, il faut toujours que tu exagères. Tu vas passer un excellent moment, entouré de _la crème de la crème_ de la ville. Je suis d’ailleurs très agréablement surpris que tu viennes, comme d’habitude tu cherches à tout prix à éviter ce genre de sortie. Mais je suis fier de toi ! C’est un bel effort et tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- C’est Rey qui m’a demandé de venir. Elle veut me présenter sa mère, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire non.

Poe se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah d’accord, tu ne peux pas refuser une invitation de Rey, mais quand c’est ton meilleur ami ou la plus incroyable belle-sœur du monde, tu ne te gênes pas pour dire non. Bravo Ben, bel état d’esprit ! Je retire immédiatement mes encouragements !

\- Poe ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ? Ce n’est pas contre toi, c’est juste qu’avec Rey c’est… Disons que c’est différent.

Poe le regardait, de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Okaaay. Défini « différent » ?

\- Et bien toi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Rose, c’est comme ma petite sœur…

\- Et Rey ?

Ben ferma les yeux en soupirant. De toute façon il devait le dire à Poe. Ça lui ferait un soutien de plus quand il se retrouverait face à Maz.

\- Rey c’est ma voisine, mon amie et…pfffffff

\- Tu as toute mon attention Ben.

\- C’est ma copine ! Ma chérie, mon… Comment disent les enfants déjà ? Mon amoureuse quoi ! Enfin la fille avec qui j’ai envie de m’endormir _et plus_ tous les soirs et que j’adore voir sourire le matin. C’est la personne qui me fait me sentir vraiment bien et que je veux rendre heureuse. C’est Rey, ma Rey.

 

Poe avait maintenant l’air complètement abasourdi. Ben voyait presque les connexions se faire dans sa tête alors qu’il comprenait peu à peu tout ce que ses propos impliquaient. Il resta bouche bée un moment, avant de s’exclamer en sautant :

\- Oh mon dieu Ben, tu rigoles ? C’est une blague ou tu viens vraiment de m’annoncer que Rey était ton _amoureuse_  ?

\- Non, ce n’est pas une blague. Je suis amoureux de Rey et elle semble partager ce sentiment à mon égard. En tout cas, elle se comporte comme tel et si ça continue, elle va peut-être, j’espère, tomber amoureuse de moi.

 

Poe le dévisageait, tout à fait sidéré. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s’assit sans dire un mot. Il hochait la tête de gauche à droite, comme s’il ne croyait pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

\- Donc tu as fait vraiment connaissance avec Rey ? Tu t’es intéressé à elle _pour de vrai_  ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis très intéressé, et puis on s’occupe des orchidées et des fleurs de la serre ensemble depuis des semaines.

\- Ah bon ? Elle ne nous a rien dit avec Rose. La cachottière, elle a certainement voulu garder ça pour elle, comme un secret incroyable. Et tu l’appelles TA Rey parce que elle et toi… ?

\- On est ensemble, comme un couple. On s’est embrassé quoi.

\- Mais quand ?

\- Jeudi.

\- Ce jeudi ? Mais c'est tout neuf, ça ne fait même pas une semaine !

\- Disons qu’on se tourne autour depuis un moment mais c’est devenu tout à fait concret jeudi, puis vendredi.

\- Attends, concret ? C’est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien c’est-à-dire concret, physique. Je ne vais quand-même pas te faire un dessin Poe, c’est ce que tu fais quasiment chaque semaine avec une personne différente !

Poe se leva d’un coup et attrapa son bras.

\- Tu as… couché avec Rey ?

Ben commença à rigoler. À sa grande surprise il était content, voire soulagé, de parler de ça avec Poe, et la réaction stupéfaite de son ami lui faisait plaisir.

\- Voilà, c’est ça. J’ai couché avec Rey. Et elle a couché avec moi aussi.

\- Mon dieu. Quand ça ?

\- Et bien, tout le week-end. Et hier.

\- TOUT LE WEEK-END ?

 

Le visage de son ami exprimait mille sentiments à la fois : d’abord une très grande surprise, de la joie, un peu de « coquinerie », mais également de la fierté et beaucoup d’émotion, avec du soulagement aussi. Poe posa sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste presque solennel, et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Alors non seulement je ne retire plus mes encouragements, mais j’ajoute des félicitations. Je pensais bien que Rey pouvait te plaire, et je vous ai vus discuter pendant la soirée pour Finn. Avec Rose on s’était dit qu’elle serait parfaite pour toi, et qu’elle méritait quelqu’un de bien. Mais je n’aurai jamais cru que vous vous trouveriez si vite.

\- Elle est installée dans l’immeuble depuis six mois environ, ça a quand même pris un certain temps.

 

Ben prit les fleurs pendant que Poe emportait la boîte de cookies. Avec son ami à ses côtés, et Rey qui l’attendait peut-être aussi impatiemment qu’il voulait la voir, il se sentait finalement prêt à affronter cette soirée. En se dirigeant vers chez Finn, Poe n’arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions.

\- Quand tu dis « t’endormir et plus », ça veut dire que…

\- Poe ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner des détails.

\- Non non bien sûr, pas de détails. _Pas pour l’instant c’est trop tôt._ Mais quand tu annonces « tout le week-end », ça signifie combien de fois environ ?

\- POE !

\- Allez, donne-moi un ordre de grandeur, que je me fasse une idée au moins.

\- Non !

\- Olala, qu’est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir si c’est bien ?

Ben se tourna vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Ceux de son ami pétillaient de malice alors il répondit :

\- C’est incroyable Poe. Le sexe avec Rey est absolument incroyable !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De plusieurs choses l'une :  
> \- Ben est une bête de sexe EVIDEMMENT, et Rey est absolument beaucoup trop HEUREUSE de l'avoir réveillé-e (Lui et la bête de sexe)  
> \- je ne voulais pas trop insister sur ce passage en prison, mais Ben est un homme bien et honnête. Rey n'est pas très impressionnée, elle a juste des idées de jeu de rôle avec des menottes qui germent doucement dans son esprit (que je n'écrirais pas, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette fic ;) )  
> \- Ben et Poe sont vraiment les "meilleurs copines" du monde ! Leur passage fait peut-être un peu discussion de filles, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.
> 
> Les orchidées Colombe sont bien trop belles et étonnantes pour que je n'en parle pas. Les orchidées blanches représentent la déférence et l’humilité, l’innocence et la pureté, l’élégance et la beauté. Tout ça pour dire que Ben essaye vraiment de faire bonne impression.
> 
> Il me reste un chapitre à écrire, que j'espère poster avant mercredi prochain (départ en vacances), puis un épilogue. On arrive à la fin de cette histoire, et je remercie encore Moongrim pour son idée, et toutes celles (tous ceux ?) qui commentent et laissent un kudo.


	8. Anémones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA rencontre avec Maz.  
> La réaction des amis.  
> ...  
> Et les activités physiques de Ben et Rey quand ils se retrouvent (enfin) seuls ! Parce que oui, je devrais peut-être préciser dans les tags que ce sont des chauds lapins ! J'ai mis 5 chapitres pour avoir un premier baiser, il faut bien que je me rattrape !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est dédicacé à  
> [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228) pour des raisons évidentes que je ne peux pas développer ici, mais qu'elle comprendra très bien quand elle aura lu le chapitre jusqu'au bout.
> 
> Il y a (encore) du smut, après les ** pour ceux qui n'aiment pas (en même temps, c'est une fic "explicite" et vous avez cliqué, mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien) ;)

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/D82R8)

\- BEN SOLO !

 

C’est ainsi que Maz l’accueillit quand il arriva. Poe venait de la saluer, Finn et Rose se bécotaient dans un coin du salon (ou peut-être qu’ils se disputaient, ou bien les deux) et Rey installait minutieusement un tapis et des cartes de poker sur la table. Elle portait une robe rouge à manches courtes, un peu fendue sur une de ses jolies jambes sveltes, et il ressentit un besoin presque irrésistible de la prendre tout de suite dans ses bras pour l’embrasser. Mais tout le monde s’était tourné vers lui et il vit s’avancer une petite femme à la peau mate, avec un foulard sur la tête et des yeux vifs et perçants qui ressortaient derrière de grandes lunettes rondes. Maz Kanata en personne ! Il la fixa, sans bouger ou dire quoique ce soit. Il était bloqué, comme abasourdi, avec son pot dans les mains. Plus elle s’approchait, plus elle lui semblait courte et menue, et plus ça le terrifiait.

\- Et bien, Rey m’avait prévenu que tu prenais de la place, Rose aussi d’ailleurs, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais si… massif ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Je t’en prie, rentre et mets-toi à l’aise.

Elle posa une main un peu ridée et toute légère sur son bras en le dirigeant vers le salon, comme si elle était la maîtresse de maison.

\- Massif ET musclé ? Encore mieux ! C’est la première fois que tu viens, c’est ça ? Je te ferai visiter tout à l’heure. Mais d’abord, assieds-toi et bois quelque chose.

Ben restait silencieux sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la petite femme qui lui montrait le canapé.

\- C’est pour moi cette jolie plante ?

L’allusion à l’orchidée le sortit de sa torpeur et il se pencha un peu pour la lui donner.

\- Oui, je l’ai choisie pour vous. Rey m’a dit que ce n’était pas nécessaire mais j’aime beaucoup offrir des fleurs, surtout la première fois que je rencontre quelqu’un.

\- Ou bien quand il s’agit de ta voisine.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J’ai vu toutes celles que tu as offertes à ma fille pour _décorer_ son studio. Des pivoines, un églantier, des camélias, des œillets… Que des fleurs magnifiques, et toutes en rose !

 

Ben rougissait au fur et à mesure de l’énumération. Il lui semblait évident que, contrairement à sa fille, Maz connaissait au moins quelques rudiments du langage des fleurs. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et resta coincé, immobile et muet pendant quelques instants. Heureusement, Rey vint très vite à sa rescousse.

\- Maman laisse-le tranquille ! Tu en as bien profité de ces fleurs je te rappelle.

\- Ah mais tout à fait ! répondit Maz d’un ton amusé avant de se tourner vers lui. J’aime tout particulièrement les camélias.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas dire « bonjour » et « merci » normalement, comme tout le monde ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ma chérie.

\- Non, c'est sûr ! En moins de deux minutes, tu as déjà fait des remarques sur le physique de Ben et sur son cadeau, sympa l’accueil !

\- Je n’ai absolument rien dit de mal sur le physique de ton ami, bien au contraire ! Et je ne vais pas m’excuser parce que j’exprime mon enthousiasme de rencontrer _enfin_ ce Ben dont tu n’arrêtes pas de me parler !

 

Ce fut au tour de Rey de rougir alors que Ben cherchait désespérément un peu de soutien de la part de ses amis. Qui, à en juger par leurs sourires en coin, semblaient se délecter du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le salut arriva de Maz elle-même, qui le prit en pitié et se focalisa sur le pot qu’il lui avait donné.

\- En tout cas je suis enchantée de ces fleurs, elles sont superbes ! Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel, on dirait des oiseaux !

\- C’est une orchidée _Colombe_. Elle est un peu difficile à entretenir alors j’ai écrit un petit mode d’emploi. Si vous en prenez bien soin, vous pourrez obtenir jusqu’à huit fleurs par pied.

Et comme il parlait de son domaine de prédilection et qu’il se sentait assez sûr de lui pour ça, il ajouta :

\- Je me suis dit que le challenge ne vous ferait pas peur, et je pourrais vous aider si besoin.

 

Le regard de Maz pétilla alors de malice et elle emporta le pot dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. Poe la suivit en s’exclamant :

\- Il a aussi préparé des cookies ! Ce sont les meilleurs que j’ai jamais mangés.

\- Ça, c’est parce que tu ne connais pas MES cookies ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

 

Il s'assit et Rey se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui mais elle ne le toucha pas. Il lui sourit, à la fois heureux et intimidé de la voir, si resplendissante. Ils avaient passé quasiment tout le week-end à faire l’amour, à se voir, se toucher et se goûter nus, mais il était presque impressionné maintenant qu’elle se trouvait là avec lui, dans ce salon. La terrasse, la serre, le studio… c’était comme une bulle dans laquelle rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Mais ici, chez Finn, avec leur famille et leurs amis, ils étaient dans la vraie vie. Ben ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout le monde discutait dans la cuisine, juste à côté. Il n’y avait qu’eux, et Rey le regardait d’un air soucieux, sans faire de geste. Est-ce qu’elle avait honte ? Est-ce qu’elle était gênée d’être avec lui ? Elle attendait, visiblement inquiète et hésitante.

Il réalisa soudain qu’elle essayait probablement de respecter son espace et de le laisser décider de la manière dont ils allaient se comporter l’un avec l’autre en public. Elle n’était pas gênée, elle voulait juste qu’il se sente à l’aise sans lui imposer une quelconque marque d’affection qui rendrait la teneur de leur relation évidente pour tout le monde. Une bulle de chaleur, d’affection et _très certainement_ d’amour envahit alors tout son être. Il se rapprocha d’elle en murmurant « Bonsoir », prit sa joue dans sa main et l’embrassa très doucement.

Elle recouvrit sa main de la sienne et se laissa porter par son baiser, avant de s’écarter un peu en souriant. Elle semblait soulagée et heureuse, et il posa son front sur le sien. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Les autres convives retenaient probablement leur souffle, jusqu’à ce que Maz dise d’une voix claire :

\- Bon, on s’y met à ce poker ou pas ?

 

\------------------------------------

 

Ben faillit gagner. Il n’avait pas joué au poker depuis très longtemps mais les règles, les combinaisons, le roulement des cartes et les techniques pour orienter les adversaires dans la mauvaise direction lui revinrent assez rapidement. Il n’était pas le fils de Han Solo pour rien après tout ! Très vite il se sentit à l’aise et réussit à profiter de chaque instant.

 

Il n’y avait aucun enjeu financier, « On ne joue pas d’argent avec la famille » disait Maz. Ils s’affrontaient pour des jetons et pour le plaisir.

En joueur enthousiaste et impulsif qu’il était, Poe fut le premier à tout perdre, suivi de près par Finn qui n’aimait visiblement pas prendre trop de risques mais qui s’emballa une seule fois en misant tout ce qu’il avait, « Tapis ! », persuadé que Rose bluffait. Mauvais calcul !

\- Tes jetons mon chéri, tous tes jetons !, s’exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt son tas déjà bien fourni.

Finn les lui donna non sans grogner et marmonner qu’elle ne perdait « rien pour attendre », menace à laquelle Rose répondit d’une voix enjôleuse qu’elle avait hâte.

\- Jeunes gens, je suis peut-être malade mais je ne suis pas sourde. Ça m’arrangerait très fortement de ne pas avoir dans la tête des images interdites au moins de dix-huit ans impliquant mes enfants. Merci bien !

Les deux _jeunes gens_ en questions s’excusèrent en rougissant, puis Finn se tourna vers Ben :

\- Tu es le dernier représentant masculin de la partie maintenant. Avec Poe on compte sur toi pour sauver notre honneur !

Ben se redressa un peu, remis ses lunettes en place et répondit, sûr de lui :

\- C’est comme si c’était fait !

 

S’en suivit une guerre sans merci contre les femmes, alliées provisoirement. Ben ne flancha pas. Il savait rester impassible et ses adversaires étaient incapables de dire si il bluffait et quand il jouait franc jeu. Il dépouilla d’abord Rose, qui se vengea en faisant un malheur à ses cookies, et s’attaqua ensuite à Rey. Elle résista admirablement mais, même après deux mains remportées, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence : il récupérait tout. Il était plus fort !

Pas le genre à abandonner, elle joua tout de même un dernier tour et posa son tapis, qui correspondait à la coquette somme de six mille. Ben affrontait surtout Maz, avec qui il partageait l’équivalent de quatre-vingt-quatorze mille en jetons. Cinq cartes étaient posées à découvert sur la table et chacun des joueurs en avait deux dans sa main.

Sur le tapis : as de pique, quatre de pique, six de pique, huit de pique et as de cœur.

Rey fut la première à découvrir son jeu : huit de cœur et huit de trèfle, ce qui lui permettait de faire un « full » au huit par les as. C’était une très bonne main.

Ben ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand il posa ses cartes, un as de trèfle et un six de cœur. « Full supérieur » aux as par les six. Pour l’instant, il gagnait.

\- C’est parce que c’est la première fois que je te vois jouer Ben, je ne me ferais plus avoir !

\- Tu aimerais bien le croire, n’est-ce pas ?

Rey prenait un ton contrarié mais il voyait dans ses yeux qu’elle s’amusait beaucoup.

Il ne restait plus que Maz qui découvrit impassible ses deux cartes, un cinq et un sept de pique, qui lui permettaient de réaliser une « quinte flush », une suite dans la même couleur, la meilleure combinaison du jeu. Elle remportait les cent mille de plastique coloré, sous les applaudissements de toute la table. Finn et Poe vinrent tout de même le féliciter à grand renfort de tapes sur l’épaule.

 

Alors que les autres rangeaient les cartes et les jetons, il alla serrer la main de Maz en reconnaissant humblement sa défaite. Elle accepta avec joie.

\- Tu m’as donné du fil à retordre, ça c’est sûr ! Ça faisait longtemps qu’une partie de poker n’avait pas été si serrée. D’habitude, je gagne haut la main. Tu es un habitué ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais le poker est le premier jeu de carte que mon père m’a appris. Je devais avoir cinq ans quand j’ai commencé à jouer.

\- Cinq ans ! Et ben dis donc, il n’a pas froid aux yeux ton père.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Je ne vous raconte pas la réaction de ma mère quand elle a su !

 

Maz se mit à rire aux éclats avant de l’entraîner avec elle pour visiter l’appartement. Alors qu’elle lui montrait la cuisine et le grand balcon, et qu’ils s’accordaient à dire que la vue sur une grande place permettait de ne pas avoir de vis-à-vis, elle lui prit le poignet et le regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux. Elle annonça sans préavis :

\- Ben Solo, je crois que tu es très amoureux de ma fille.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Euh… Quoi ?

\- Je sais que c’est un effort pour toi d’être ici, avec nous. Je pense que tu es venu uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, parce que tu sais que c’est important pour elle.

\- Mais euh… je passe une très bonne soirée.

\- Que tu n’avais pas prévu, je me trompe ?

Comme il ne disait rien, Maz poursuivit :

\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie tu sais ? Des œillets, des orchidées, des pivoines… Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Les camélias en particulier ont une signification très forte. J’ai très vite compris le message que tu voulais faire passer. J’ai d’ailleurs suggéré plusieurs fois à Rey de t’inviter, mais je crois qu’elle ne t’a fait la proposition que cette fois-ci.

\- Oui c’est vrai.

\- Et tu es venu, même si normalement, si j’en crois Rose et Poe, les soirées avec du monde ce n’est pas du tout ton truc.

\- Il n’y a pas tant de monde que ça.

\- Non, mais uniquement des gens importants ! Tu sais, dans ma carrière d’enseignante j’ai rencontré énormément de personnes. Des enfants, des parents, des éducateurs, des inspecteurs… Sache que, même à des âges différents, des statuts sociaux ou des professions qui n’ont rien à voir, il y a des regards qui se ressemblent et qui ne trompent pas. Et le tien est très parlant.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il vous dit mon regard ?

\- Il me dit que tu t’en sors bien, que tu es un homme responsable, un peu grave mais en paix avec toi-même.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir si je suis en paix ?

\- C’est vrai, c’est la première fois qu’on se rencontre. Mais je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que Rey parle beaucoup de toi. Ça fait un petit moment d’ailleurs. Je sais que ta vie a été mouvementée et marquée par la mort. J’en suis profondément désolée. C’est un déchirement indicible que celui de perdre quelqu’un qu’on aime. Je sais aussi pour la prison, c’est Rose qui me l’a dit. Ne sois pas fâché contre elle, après cet imbécile d'Armitage, j’avais besoin de savoir si tu pouvais faire du mal à Rey.

\- QUOI ? Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Je sais Ben, maintenant je sais ! Tu étais brisé. Mais tu t’es relevé et tu as choisi la vie.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu aurais pu te renfermer complètement sur toi-même mais tu t’es mis à entretenir et cultiver des fleurs. Tu es devenu jardinier. Quoi de plus vivant qu’un jardin, franchement ? Et quand tu regardes Rey, on voit cette flamme de vie brûlante dans tes yeux. C’est pour ça que je te demande. Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- … Oui.

 

Impossible pour lui de nier la vérité. Et puis à quoi bon ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Maz se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se détourna alors qu’un voile d’émotion recouvrait son regard. Si proche d’elle, Ben pouvait voir les signes de la maladie : la peau très fine qui laissait transparaître les veines à certains endroits, quelques cheveux duveteux qui sortaient du foulard, une grande fatigue dans les yeux… Elle semblait usée malgré sa grande force de caractère. Elle serra son poignet un peu plus fort en murmurant, comme en écho à ce que Leia avait dit :

\- C’est bien. C’est très bien.

Puis elle ajouta avant que Ben ne puisse réagir :

\- Elle a beaucoup de chance.

\- Je crois plutôt que c’est moi qui suis chanceux.

\- Ah oui, c’est sûr ! Elle est assez exceptionnelle ma petite Rey. Tu sais, à son retour de Jakku, où elle a vécu dans le campus de l’université Niima, elle a très vite trouvé du travail. C’est parce que c’est la meilleure dans son domaine ! Mais ma santé puis mon diagnostic médical, le départ professionnel de Finn… c’était très difficile pour elle. Elle s’est retrouvée à nouveau seule, dans un lieu inconnu. Mais ça a aussi été une vraie opportunité de se rendre compte de tout ce dont elle était capable. Elle a rencontré Rose et Poe, ce qui, tu n'auras aucun mal à le reconnaître, est une excellente chose. Elle a fait une grosse bêtise aussi, avec cette raclure d’Armitage Hux. Mais même les bêtises font grandir. Regarde-toi, si j’ai bien compris tu en as fait pas mal, et tu es très grand !

Ben se mit à rire. Maz était à la fois tout ce qu’il avait imaginé et tellement plus encore.

Les autres continuaient à s’amuser dans le salon pendant qu’il appréciait la fraîcheur de la nuit en compagnie de cette femme stupéfiante et atypique. Il comprenait mieux d’où Rey tenait sa verve, sa lumière et son aura. Elle se remit à parler.

\- Mais bon, Rose, Poe, ce sont de belles personnes. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu’ils sont les amis de mes enfants, et même plus pour Finn. Et puis il y a toi. Ben Solo, le voisin aux orchidées ! Rey a toujours tendance à regarder en arrière, à se raccrocher au passé. Mais toi, tu lui donnes une excellente raison d’envisager l’avenir, de se projeter en avant. C’est un vrai cadeau pour moi que de savoir qu’elle est « entre de bonnes mains ». Enfin, façon de parler. Mais ça me rassure beaucoup.

\- Maz, qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? C’est votre maladie ? C’est très grave ?

\- Oula ne t’emballe pas ! Je ne suis pas prête à baisser les bras et il n’est pas question que je laisse à cette saleté de cancer ne serait-ce qu’une infime partie de moi-même. Je me bats, et je me bats pour gagner. Mais je préfère envisager toutes les possibilités. Et j’en vois énormément entre Rey et toi ! Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, elle a tellement à te donner.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Maz ne continua pas la soirée avec eux. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Avant d’aller dans sa chambre, elle tendit un bouquet à Ben.

\- Il n’y a aucune raison pour que tu n’aies pas de fleurs en cadeau toi aussi !

Des anémones blanches, rouges, roses et bleues. _Affection et confiance_. Il ressentit alors une grande émotion, de la gratitude, et enlaça Maz sans réfléchir avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Rey l’aida à se coucher alors qu’ils commençaient une nouvelle partie. Quand elle revint au bout d’un moment, elle avait les yeux un peu rouges mais elle souriait.

 

Elle vint s’asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son bras, sous son épaule, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Poe, Rose et Finn échangèrent des regards appuyés jusqu’à ce que ce dernier perde patience et déclare :

\- Bon, un baiser, un cadeau de ma mère, maintenant des câlins… On va en parler ou pas ?

\- Parler de quoi ? demanda Rey, taquine.

\- De vous deux, espèce de cacahuète ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu fricotes avec ton voisin, hein ? Et sans en aviser ton grand frère !

\- C’est tout récent, répondit Poe très excité, à peine une semaine !

\- Quoi ? s’écria Rose, sous le choc. Tu savais ?

Rose le regarda alors en affichant l’air le plus outré possible.

\- Tu l’as dit à Poe et pas à moi ? Quand je pense que c’est moi qui t’ai conseillé de continuer à lui offrir des fleurs, et c’est comme ça que je suis remerciée ? En étant la dernière au courant ?

\- Non mais je te rassure, renchérit Poe, il m’a prévenu à peine une demi-heure avant qu’on arrive…

\- Bon vous avez terminé ? On peut jouer maintenant ? leur dit-il comme si de rien n’était.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui d’un même geste et Rose s’écria :

\- NON ! On est loin d’en avoir fini avec toi ! On veut connaître TOUS les détails du début de cette histoire !

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ? riposta Rey. Mon frère est ici quand même !

\- Et bien quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas donner de détails à cause de ton fr… OH MON DIEU ! Ça veut dire que vous… Vous avez… Oh mon dieu, je suis choquée !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ben allait couper court à la conversation mais Rey l’interrompit en posant une main sur sa cuisse :

\- Ce que je peux dire en revanche, c’est que même si les fleurs ont aidé, c’est la moto qui m’a fait craquer.

Ce fut au tour de Finn de perdre son sang-froid.

\- Attends, il t’a emmenée sur sa moto ? La TIE-Silencer ?

\- Oui oui ! Je crois même qu’on peut dire qu’il s’agissait notre premier rendez-vous « galant », même si ce n’était pas préparé.

Finn se tourna également vers lui.

\- Alors là, chapeau ! Déjà le coup des fleurs je trouvais ça cool, pas super original peut-être, mais quand-même vachement romantique. Mais la promenade à moto…

\- À la tombée de la nuit ! précisa Rey.

\- À la tombée de la nuit en plus ? Waouh, c’est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien joué Ben.

Les discussions se poursuivirent avec beaucoup d’animation. Ben ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand il vit Poe articuler le mot « Moto » et lever le pouce en le regardant d’un air complètement satisfait.

 

 ------------------------------------

 

Rose resta chez Finn, et Poe repartit en voiture. Rey et Ben rentrèrent à pied, main dans la main. Il tenait précieusement le bouquet de Maz et Rey souriait jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- Ça s’est bien passé, non ?

\- Si. Vraiment bien même. Je suis très heureux d’avoir rencontré ta mère, c’est une femme incroyable.

\- N’est-ce pas ? J’avais un peu peur qu’elle te bouscule, elle peut être très _mordante_ quand elle veut ! Mais non, elle t’a immédiatement adopté. Elle t’a même donné ces fleurs. Je ne m’y attendais pas. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Des anémones. C’est un très beau cadeau, un gage de confiance.

\- Je vous ai vus discuter sur le balcon, vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Oh tu sais, de moi. Et de toi aussi. Elle m’a confié tous tes vilains secrets.

\- Quoi ? Non, c’est faux. Elle ne ferait jamais ça, je suis sa fille préférée. Espèce d’affreux, tu mériterais une sanction pour ce mensonge éhonté !

 

Ben se jeta alors sur elle pour l’embrasser dans le cou. Elle fit mine de se débattre quelques instants puis elle soupira avant de lui prendre la bouche. Ils gémirent tous les deux en même temps, comme deux adolescents excités. Sur la fin du trajet, ils s’arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour s’embrasser et s’enlacer, et quand ils arrivèrent dans l’ascenseur, le sexe de Ben se tendait déjà dans son caleçon. Il fut tenté de tout bloquer pour pouvoir faire l’amour à Rey, là, sans attendre. Heureusement (ou pas), la montée ne dura pas très longtemps.

 

** 

Au moment où il ferma la porte de chez elle, Rey lui prit le bouquet des mains, le posa sur une desserte dans l'entrée et lui sauta dessus en essayant d’arracher sa chemise. Il s’empressa de l’aider et elle se dépêcha de déboutonner son pantalon et de le baisser avec son sous-vêtement. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu’elle l’avait déjà pris en bouche. Il s’appuya contre la porte en jurant tandis que Rey, à genou devant lui, suçait son pénis avec ardeur et gourmandise. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux détachés et se laissa porter quelques instants. Des sensations de chaleur, de picotement et de délice se mêlaient en lui et faisaient accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Alors que le plaisir commençait à monter, lentement mais sûrement, il la redressa d’une manière presque brusque, lui prit un bras et la dirigea vers la cuisine en l’embrassant furieusement. De sa main libre elle empoigna ses cheveux et les tira un peu pour approfondir le baiser. Ils étaient déchaînés. Ben s’écarta un instant et vit les yeux de Rey enflammés de désir, certainement comme les siens.

Il la retourna et la plaqua contre la table, retira ses lunettes avec hâte puis, comme elle l’avait fait quelques minutes auparavant avec lui, enleva brutalement sa culotte, écarta plus les jambes de Rey et se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement sa vulve, par derrière. Elle émit un bruit incroyable, entre le soupir et le sanglot, alors qu’il passait sa langue entre ses lèvres, ses plis et ses replis, vers l’orifice de son vagin et sur le bourgeon de son clitoris. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle se tenait très fort à la table, à bout de souffle.

Son membre pulsait au son de ses gémissements, presque douloureusement, et il lui devint de plus en plus urgent de la pénétrer. Rey réussit, non sans mal, à balbutier quelques mots.

\- Ben, les préserv…Aaaah, il y a des préservatifs dans le… haaaaan… dans le tiroir… Aaahhh MON DIEU qu’est-ce que c’est bon !

Il se releva, surpris et essoufflé, la bouche et le menton trempés, et prit une des petites poches brillantes posées à côté d’une boîte d’allumettes, en demandant :

\- Tu as rangé des capotes dans la cuisine ? Tu savais qu’on allait faire ça ici ?

\- Disons que je ne voulais pas être prise de court, expliqua-t-elle en se redressant un peu pendant qu’il enfilait le préservatif.

\- Non, ne bouge pas, répondit-il en posant une main sur son dos et en se positionnant derrière elle, juste à l’entrée de son vagin.

 

Rey s'arqua un peu pour lui donner un meilleur accès et il entra en elle lentement, sans s’arrêter. Il remonta sa robe, la fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, et se réjouit de constater qu’elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il la tint, son dos contre son torse, et embrassa doucement son épaule alors qu’il entamait un mouvement de balancier entre ses reins. Il saisit ses seins et les massa tout en léchant et mordillant son cou et le lobe de son oreille. Il accéléra le rythme et elle recommença à soupirer par à-coups, puis il la poussa à nouveau contre la table. Il agrippa ses hanches et donna des coups de bassin plus rapides. Ce nouvel angle lui permettait de la pénétrer plus profondément et chacun de ses mouvements provoquait une véritable exclamation de la part de Rey.

\- Oh oui oui oui oui OUI ! Continues, continues, comme ça OUI !

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se mirent tous les deux à trembler et Ben cria en la redressant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle accompagnait ses gestes, le rejoignant à chaque balancement, et il se grisait de son odeur alors qu’une secousse parcourait tout son corps pendant que le sexe de Rey convulsait autour du sien. Il rugit de plaisir tandis qu’elle cherchait sa respiration en se cramponnant à ses bras.

**

Quand la vague fut passée elle se retourna et l’embrassa passionnément.

\- Décidément, tu es vraiment insatiable !

\- Tu peux parler ! Et puis ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi appétissant.

Il s'ecarta pour enlever et jeter le préservatif. Rey se pencha pour ramasser sa robe et il en profita pour lui donner une petite fessée.

\- Ben !

Et elle se mit à courir toute nue jusqu’à sa chambre alors que Ben la suivait en riant. Il la rattrapa, passa un bras autour de sa taille et caressa doucement son visage de son autre main. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Et toi, tu es tellement jolie. Ce serait un crime de ne pas t’embrasser.

Ce qu’il fit en pensant que _oui, vraiment, il aimait cette femme_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel : les camélias signifient "admiration, amour éternel, beauté parfaite".
> 
> Maz ADORE Ben (grand et massif, musclé, un peu timide et réservé, belles mains, regard intense, excellents goûts en fleurs, en amis et en femmes, complètement amoureux de Rey, cheveux très bien entretenus, brillants, souples et magnifiques... Très important ça les cheveux, ça aide à faire une croix -certes facile- sur la prison !). Comme Leia, elle pense évidemment déjà à ses futurs petits-enfants. Elles devraient vraiment se rencontrer ces deux là ;)
> 
> Je n'y connais absolument rien au poker. Le jeu que je propose dans ce chapitre n'existe certainement pas. Je me suis inspirée de cette scène de [James Bond Casino Royale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKELmMsPlMs) pour la fin de la partie entre Rey, Ben et Maz (Rey est le gros monsieur noir, Ben est le méchant, et Maz est James Bond, c'est logique) !
> 
> J'ai ajouté un chapitre car je n'ai aucune discipline.  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/WbjLD)  
> En revanche, il n'arrivera pas avant une bonne dizaine de jours, voire deux semaines.
> 
> Merci pour les commentaires, ça rajoute de l'encre à mon ordinateur pour que je puisse continuer à écrire !


	9. Chrysanthèmes, Tournesols et Centaurées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce qu'il a été difficile à écrire ce chapitre. J'y ai passé plus de deux semaines et je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite mais ça me semble cohérent avec le reste. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci beaucoup à [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim) et [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228) pour leurs conseils !

[](https://goopics.net/i/3X0gj) [](https://goopics.net/i/nOQk1) [](https://goopics.net/i/9L2Y3)

 

Pendant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, une nouvelle routine se mit en place dans la vie de Ben.

Presque tous les matins, il se réveillait dans les bras et les draps de Rey. La chaleur des nuits n’y faisait rien, l’aube les trouvait toujours enlacés. À chaque fois, il était le premier à ouvrir les yeux et il embrassait la jeune femme doucement, dans le cou, la nuque, sur le front, les joues, les épaules, le long de la colonne vertébrale, ou du ventre, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’éveille à son tour. Alors que le jour la ranimait petit à petit, Rey appréciait tout particulièrement quand il s’attardait entre ses jambes, lui assurant qu’ _aucun réveil n’était plus efficace que_ _sa langue sur son clitoris_. Ou que l’amour qui suivait. Parce qu’ils faisaient très _très_ souvent l’amour. Ensuite, petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, ensemble, avant de faire un tour rapide dans la serre pour arroser quelques orchidées et les autres fleurs qui poussaient d’ailleurs admirablement. Puis Ben rentrait chez lui, où il prenait une douche rapide, et partait travailler avec sa TIE-Silencer.

Quand il rentrait, en fin d’après-midi, il faisait parfois du sport avec Poe, et Finn les rejoignait, les soirs de poker surtout. C’était devenu un genre de rituel. Toute la bande faisait quelques parties de cartes autour de Maz et Ben en profitait pour l’aider avec son orchidée _Colombe_. Il se sentait vraiment bien et il savait que ça l’enchantait également.

De manière générale, il sortait plus souvent. Avec Rey, évidemment, avec ses amis, avec Leia aussi, qui insistait de plus en plus pour voir sa « charmante voisine », et même avec son père. De manière assez surprenante, Han lui proposait régulièrement de le rejoindre et Ben ne voyait pas pourquoi il dirait non. La plupart du temps, ils allaient boire un coup et ils parlaient de motos. Plusieurs fois, Ben pensa que la fameuse _Faucon Millénium_ de son père aurait vraiment besoin d’un bilan et de réparations, et il savait que Rey serait absolument enchantée de s’en occuper. Il n’était cependant pas encore tout à fait prêt à ce qu’elle rencontre officiellement sa famille, encore moins Han Solo ! Il préférait, pour le moment, la garder égoïstement pour lui tout seul.

Elle terminait plus tard. Certains soirs ils s’occupaient des fleurs et des plantes ensemble, sinon Ben s’en chargeait tout seul. Passionnée par ce qu’elle faisait, Rey ne comptait pas les heures et il arrivait assez souvent qu’elle rentre bien après lui. Auquel cas, il préparait ou commandait le repas qu’ils partageaient, en racontant leur journée, et en discutant et débattant pendant des heures sur des sujets aussi essentiels que :

\- les endroits à visiter _absolument_ et les meilleurs voyages à faire à moto,

\- les sports de Ben, notamment la boxe ( _«  je veux juste comprendre comment c’est possible d’avoir un corps aussi beau que le tien »_ )

\- la symbolique et la signification des fleurs, même si Ben n’avait encore rien dit sur la couleur,

\- les plantes pollinifères et celles qui attirent les papillons ( _« il faudrait en mettre sur la terrasse, avec l’églantier que tu m’as offert »_ ),

\- la nécessité (ou pas) d’adapter Le Hobbit en trois films ( _« avec Legolas ? SÉRIEUSEMENT Rey ? Et pourquoi pas Aragorn tant qu’on y est ? »)_ ,

\- la supériorité (ou pas) des pizzas aux ananas sur les autres pizzas ( _«  De toute façon ce sont les Canadiens qui ont inventé ça, et les Canadiens n’y connaissent rien en pizza ! »   « Honnêtement Ben, tu as certainement raison mais je m’en fiche complètement, c’est juste que j’adore le goût. »_ ),

\- l’évidence d’une romance dans la relation entre les deux personnages principaux et antagonistes de la nouvelle trilogie de la saga _Space Battles_ («  _Tu rigoles ? Kira ne peut pas être amoureuse de Kylo, ils sont dans deux camps opposés. Et puis il l’a enlevée, il a tué son propre père, le génial Harrison Ford, et il n’y a que le pouvoir qui l’intéresse_! »       «  _N’importe quoi Ben. Le pouvoir ne l’intéresse pas, il veut juste être accepté et aimé tel qu’il est, trouver sa place et un équilibre, comme elle ! Et puis il lui fait une véritable déclaration d’amour dans le dernier film_ »       «  _Déclaration d’amour ? Il lui dit qu’elle n’est rien !_  »        «  _Mais pas pour lui ! Il a des problèmes de communication c’est vrai, mais c’est sa manière de lui dire qu’à ses yeux, elle représente tout. Et puis tout le monde n’a pas des fleurs roses à disposition pour exprimer ses sentiments_   _!_  »),

Tout ça avant de faire _encore_ l’amour et de s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

C’était une bonne, une excellente routine même. Ben ne faisait plus de crises d’angoisse depuis qu’il dormait avec Rey. Il avait parfois encore des pensées obscures, et des moments de peur et de doute, mais le sourire de la jeune femme les effaçait aussi sec. Il était véritablement heureux !

Il refusait cependant de se reposer sur cet « état de grâce ». Depuis le début, c’était toujours Rey qui l’avait accueilli chez elle. Certes, il ne s’imposait jamais, il l’aidait dans tout ce qu’elle faisait quand ils étaient ensemble, et il l’emmenait parfois sortir dans des endroits originaux, romantiques, rigolos, beaux et tout ça à la fois pour éviter de faire toujours la même chose. Ils passaient aussi quelques rares soirées chacun de leur côté. Mais il ne l’avait pas encore invitée chez lui.

Le studio de Rey représentait beaucoup de choses pour eux, et même si Hux y avait passé un dîner (désastreux), c’était LEUR endroit, leur cocon. Pour l’appartement de Ben, les choses étaient différentes. Il l’avait choisi et aménagé avec Paige. Il avait vécu, dormi, ri, mangé, fait l’amour, joué, perdu et gagné, discuté, il s’était disputé et réconcilié, ici, avec sa femme. Bien sûr, il avait finalement fait des changements et ce, avant même que Rey n’entre dans sa vie. Il se rendit compte que, quelque part, le jardinage l’avait aidé. Pendant trois ans, en arrosant, rempotant, taillant ses orchidées dans sa serre, et ces derniers mois en faisant du tri et du rangement, il avait libéré de l’espace autour de lui mais aussi dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il s’était réapproprié les lieux et voulait maintenant y _vivre_ à nouveau.

 

Un week-end, alors que Rey faisait un marathon _Space Battles_ avec Finn, Rose, Poe et sa conquête du moment, une femme très belle, un peu impressionnante et mystérieuse du nom de Zorii, il termina ses albums de photos. À l’ère du numérique, Paige n’aimait pas trop l’idée de garder des images virtuelles, elle préférait largement la version papier. Elle en avait fait développer tellement que Ben put remplir sept albums. Un pour chaque année d’amour.

Il les rangea précieusement dans un carton, le dernier, avec les quelques objets qu’il avait gardé d’elle. Il ferma la boîte et écrivit **Paige** en gros sur le côté, puis il la mit dans un coin de son dressing. Elle n’était ni vraiment cachée, ni trop en évidence. Il pourrait la retrouver facilement si Rose ou Poe le voulaient, ou bien si lui-même ressentait un jour le besoin de s’y replonger. Mais elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de place et laissait le champ des possibles, tous les possibles, ouvert.

Dans le journal de sa vie, cette partie-là était terminée et une nouvelle page, pour lui et **Rey** , pouvait commencer à s’écrire.

 

Il lui restait quand même une chose importante à faire.

Il monta à la serre, prit une des boutures de la _Black Pearl_ , puis il passa chez le fleuriste et acheta un très joli pot de chrysanthèmes blancs, symboles de deuil mais aussi de paix et de joie. Sa vie avait été tellement pleine ces derniers temps que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas rendu au cimetière.

La tombe de Paige n’était pas la plus chargée mais elle était toujours soigneusement entretenue et fleurie. Au départ, quand il allait très mal et qu’il était en prison, Rose s’en occupait, avec l’aide de ses parents et de Leia. Depuis son retour et la fin de sa période de consignation à résidence, il venait régulièrement. Pas tout le temps, non, il préférait rendre hommage à sa femme dans sa serre, avec toutes les orchidées qui y poussaient. Mais il passait, pour débroussailler, enlever les plantes mortes et en apporter d’autres. Pour « parler à Paige » aussi. Il ne croyait pas vraiment que son esprit ou son âme se trouvait là, sous ce petit carré de terre et cette pierre tombale, mais c’était quand même un lieu particulier pour se souvenir d’elle.

Ce jour-là, quand il posa les fleurs qu’il avait apportées, en retournant la terre, il raconta sa rencontre avec Rey. Tout ce qui l’avait dérangé au début, le temps pris pour faire connaissance, s’apprivoiser et s’apprécier, la confiance qui s’était instaurée, la naissance puis l’efflorescence des sentiments amoureux…

« Je l’aime, vraiment. Je l’aime peut-être depuis les premiers moments où on a essayé de se connaître. Ça m’est tombé dessus sans prévenir. Elle est solaire, vibrante, en colère parfois, drôle, accueillante et passionnée. Et très belle aussi. J’ai beaucoup de chance. Avec toi déjà, j’étais très chanceux, et aujourd’hui, j’aime à nouveau. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait m’arriver encore, je ne croyais pas mon cœur assez fort pour ça. J’avais tort. Je te remercie Paige, profondément, pour toute la vie et l’amour que nous avons partagés. Et maintenant je vais continuer à vivre et à aimer. »

 

\------------------------------------

 

Le soir, comme convenu depuis une dizaine de jours, il dîna chez sa mère. Han était également présent. En fait, il traînait souvent dans les parages ces derniers temps, beaucoup plus que d’habitude. D’ordinaire, Ben n’aurait pas relevé, mais il sentait une tension dans l’air, une espèce de stress, surtout chez son père alors il lui demanda, aussi nonchalamment que possible :

\- Je ne pensais que tu serais là aussi. On te voit souvent en ce moment, il y a une raison particulière à ça ?

Il faillit rajouter « Tu as déjà visité toutes les contrées intéressantes à voir sur cette planète donc tu as finalement décidé de venir voir ta famille ? Trop aimable ! », mais il se retint. Aussi réelle qu’ait été sa souffrance de le voir si souvent partir alors qu’il avait besoin de lui, Ben voulait laisser tout ça derrière eux. Un jour, peut-être que son père aurait le courage de lui demander pardon. Et ce jour-là, Ben avait bien l’intention d’essayer de lui pardonner. Donc, il n’en rajouta pas et attendit la réponse.

Ses parents échangèrent des regards appuyés avant que Leia, évidemment la plus courageuse des deux, ne dise, l’air de rien :

\- Ton père revient vivre ici.

\- En ville ? C’est vrai ? Et bien… c’est super.

Il se tourna alors vers Han.

\- Tu as besoin d’aide ? Pour trouver un logement ou un travail ? Je sais que tu connais beaucoup de monde mais…

\- Non, tu n’as pas compris. Il revient vivre ici. Avec moi.

Ben fronça les sourcils alors Leia poursuivit :

\- On a décidé de se donner une nouvelle chance…

\- En tant que couple ? termina Ben.

\- Oui, en tant que couple. C’est pour ça que je t’ai invité ce soir. Pour qu’on puisse t’annoncer les choses correctement.

 

Ben se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et regarda ses parents, l’un après l’autre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Lui-même avait, depuis quelques semaines, accueilli et accepté l’idée d’une deuxième chance en amour, et il savait que ses parents s’aimaient. De manière très compliquée certes, et il s’agissait pour eux plutôt de la quinzième chance que de la seconde mais franchement, si ça les rendait heureux… Ils étaient deux adultes en pleine possession de leurs moyens, c’était leur décision, il n’avait rien à dire. Il considéra même que le côté « officiel » qu’ils essayaient de donner à cette annonce présageait peut-être que les choses ne finiraient pas comme d’habitude, dans les cris et les éclats d’objets. Alors il sourit avant de demander :

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Presque trois mois, répondit Han.

\- Trois mois ? toussa Ben. Et vous ne me le dîtes que maintenant ?

\- Tu n’as absolument aucun reproche à nous faire Ben ! Je sais très bien que de ton côté les choses bougent aussi, il semble que ta vie soit _mouvementée_ et tu n’as pas dit un mot !

\- Mouvementée ?

\- Rey, ton adorable jolie voisine ? Tu comptais nous la cacher encore longtemps ?

Ben se retrouva un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu la connais déjà...

\- Non, pas moi, renchérit Han. On s’est vu plusieurs fois et tu ne m’en as jamais parlé. Tu as honte ?

\- De Rey ? Pas du tout ! Je voulais attendre le bon moment. Et puis, vous n’êtes pas les personnes les plus simples à présenter je vous signale. Envahissants, bruyants, un peu crâneurs et puis très impressionnants. Vous prenez tellement de place que parfois les gens peuvent ne pas se sentir très à l’aise.

\- QUOI ? Leia fronçait les sourcils d’un air scandalisé. Mais c’est faux ! Nous sommes toujours très accueillants et… gentils. Non pas que tu nous aies donné beaucoup d’occasions de l’être avec de nouvelles personnes mais quand même… On peut tout à fait se tenir et faire des efforts. Je n’en reviens pas que tu dises des choses pareilles ! En plus je t’ai donné de très bonnes suggestions, la moindre des choses aurait été de m’informer…

\- Tu as demandé de l’aide à ta mère pour séduire ta voisine ? Mais, et moi ? Je suis d’excellent conseil…

\- N’importe quoi Han, tu es une catastrophe ambulante !

\- Pardon ? Pas du tout Leia…

\- Aucune subtilité dans ton approche, provocateur, maladroit, flambeur aussi…

\- Apparemment, ce sont des synonymes de « irrésistible » pour toi, _princesse_. Ça fait près de trente ans que tu as succombé, et que tu succombes encore à la catastrophe ambulante que je suis. La preuve se trouve ici, avec nous.

\- Je t’interdis d’utiliser notre fils comme arme contre moi ! Il est bien plus fin et sensible que toi…

\- Évidemment, le charme Solo transpire par tous ses pores ! Je n’ai peut-être pas encore rencontré cette Rey mais je suis certain qu’elle est belle, intelligente et qu’elle est tombée amoureuse de Ben en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire !

\- Parce qu’il est magnifique, bien élevé et qu’il a écouté MES recommandations !

 

Ben se leva en souriant et remplit à nouveau son verre de vin pendant que ses parents continuaient à se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux avait la meilleure influence sur lui et sur sa vie amoureuse. Ils étaient impossibles mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir d’être avec eux. Leia avait raison, il ne pouvait plus garder Rey pour lui tout seul. En plus, il savait qu’elle serait très heureuse de les rencontrer et de mieux les connaître.

 

Il appela donc Finn et ils convinrent ensemble de tous se retrouver chez lui, lors de leur prochaine soirée poker. Il fit la proposition à ses parents qui se calmèrent et tombèrent immédiatement d’accord pour venir.

Plus tard, quand il l’annonça à Rey qu’il avait retrouvée sur la terrasse, elle pâlit un petit peu mais accepta avec joie.

\- Je n’en reviens pas que tu m’invites chez mon propre frère pour me présenter tes parents. Enfin, ton père surtout.

\- Tu préfères que ce soit plus intime ? On peut reporter si tu veux, et je leur demande de venir prendre l’apéritif ici par exemple.

\- Non ça ira très bien ! Avec Finn et Maz je me sentirai même rassurée…

\- Hey, mes parents ne mordent pas ! Enfin presque pas. Ils ont de très forts caractères mais ça ne devrait pas trop te changer, avec la mère que tu as… Sans parler de TON caractère ! Je sais qu’ils t’apprécient déjà, je dirais même qu’ils doivent être encore plus nerveux que toi. Et puis c’est une idée de Finn à la base. Les inviter pour une soirée poker, c’est surtout un prétexte pour  voir comment Maz s’en sortira face au grand Han Solo !

\- Un affrontement au sommet qui promet du grand spectacle, j’en suis sûre !

 

\------------------------------------

 

Pendant la semaine, il décida de faire une surprise à Rey et alla la chercher au garage où elle travaillait. Dès qu’elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui avec un magnifique sourire. Ça le surprenait à chaque fois qu’ils étaient ensemble : elle semblait tellement heureuse et il avait du mal à croire que c’était grâce à lui. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas nier à quel point lui-même se sentait bien et comblé avec elle.

Elle lui présenta son patron, un homme plutôt petit, assez rond et qui portait un « blanc » de travail couvert de taches bleues. Il s’appelait Arthur mais Rey le nommait affectueusement Artoo. Elle parlait régulièrement de lui, le qualifiant de « génie absolu de la restauration », vantant surtout la manière dont il avait récupéré et sauvé une vieille X-Wing _Red Leader_ complètement rouillée. « Tu te rends compte ? Elle avait passé des semaines dans une rivière mais Artoo a fait un travail tellement incroyable pendant plusieurs mois qu’elle était comme neuve en sortant de l’atelier ! ». Artoo montra beaucoup d’intérêt à sa TIE-Silencer, même s’il expliqua être moins emballé par les modèles récents, avec tout leur appareillage électronique et leur look futuriste.

Ils partirent, ensemble, un peu plus tard.

En arrivant dans l’entrée de l’immeuble, Ben demanda :

\- Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ? J’aime beaucoup ton studio mais on pourrait changer pour…

\- Oui ! l’interrompit Rey. Je serai ravie de venir _enfin_ chez toi !

 

Elle avait répondu vite et fort et elle s’écarta un peu en entrant dans la cage d’ascenseur. Elle essayait vainement de cacher une grande agitation. Ben se rapprocha d’elle et posa une main sur sa joue. Une myriade d’émotions se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Rey, tout va bien ?

\- Oui je crois. Je suis juste un peu… Disons que je ne m’y attendais presque plus ! …Excuse-moi pour cette remarque, je sais que tu as besoin de temps, et je suis évidemment prête à attendre, mais j’avais l’impression que tu ne me le proposerais jamais… On peut passer tous nos moments chez moi si tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas. Et puis je sais que ce n’est pas à sens unique, tu m’as donné la clé de ta serre…

 

Ben lui coupa la parole en l’embrassant très délicatement. Il essaya de faire passer toute son affection pour elle dans ce baiser et la sentit se détendre un peu. Quand il se détacha d’elle, Rey garda les yeux fermés. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit :

\- Merci beaucoup pour ta patience. J’avais besoin de cette période pour terminer de ranger les affaires de Paige et réaménager un peu les lieux. Ça m’a beaucoup aidé. Si tu es d’accord, on passe la soirée et la nuit dans mon appartement. On peut prendre une douche puis commander des pizzas, même des hawaïennes si ça te fait plaisir. Et puis on peut parler de ce que tu veux. De nous, de mes parents, de Paige aussi. Ce que tu veux.

 

Rey inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant d’ouvrir les yeux et de sourire d’un air soulagé en hochant la tête. L’ascenseur arrivait justement à l’étage de Ben. Il lui prit la main et l’entraîna devant sa porte. Sans plus de cérémonie il l’ouvrit et entra avec elle.

\- Bienvenue chez moi.

 

Les pièces étaient propres et bien rangées. En toute logique, il y avait des fleurs et des plantes disséminées un peu partout, notamment des tournesols et des centaurées dans un vase au milieu de la table basse.

\- Il est pour moi ce très beau bouquet ?

\- Oui. J’ai choisi ces fleurs tout spécialement d’ailleurs.

 

Certains endroits de l’appartement semblaient assez vides et les murs étaient presque tous nus, à l’exception d’un grand cadre dans le couloir avec plusieurs photographies de l’île d’Ahch-To. En arrivant vers la chambre et le bureau en face, Rey reconnut la disposition des pièces.

\- On est juste en-dessous de chez moi non ?

\- Oui c’est ça. Si on ouvrait le plafond du couloir ici, on arriverait entre ta cuisine et ton salon, juste au niveau de la table je crois.

\- Tu entends beaucoup de choses ?

\- Ce n’est pas très bien isolé, effectivement. Mais il y a quand même beaucoup moins de bruits depuis que ma voisine a terminé ses travaux de rénovation, répondit Ben avec un sourire joueur. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

 

Le visage de Rey s’illumina quand elle vit la grande cabine de douche avec les portes en verre. Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à se déshabiller en le fixant d’un air fripon.

\- Tu avais parlé de prendre une douche, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Ben sourit et la regarda sans bouger en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il enleva à son tour ses vêtements et ses lunettes, et la rejoint alors qu’elle essayait de faire fonctionner le pommeau. De l’eau froide en jaillit et Rey cria en utilisant son corps comme bouclier. Il frémit mais il avait l’habitude. La chaleur arriva vite et les deux se mirent à rire avant de s’embrasser. Ils essayèrent de prolonger et d’approfondir ce moment de tendresse et d’intimité -leur première douche ensemble !- mais ils se cognèrent plusieurs fois et ça glissait beaucoup. Ben manqua même de tomber en tentant de porter Rey pour la plaquer contre le mur. Ils éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent de _juste_ se doucher. Elle apprécia quand même beaucoup son « shampooing-massage de crâne », puis elle choisit un de ses grands t-shirt de sport comme pyjama.

Ils dévorèrent leurs pizzas en un temps record, surtout Rey qui pouvait manger avec une rapidité déconcertante, avant de se lover l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis elle posa quelques questions, timides, sur Paige, leur rencontre et leur relation. Il montra plusieurs photos et expliqua comment leur amitié était petit à petit devenue plus que ça. Ben la devinait un peu tendue mais elle sourit en voyant sa tête de jeune adolescent avec Poe.

 

\- Non mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette coiffure ? Et là, on a l'impression qu'il se lissait les cheveux !

\- Oui, pour leur donner de la longueur. C’est ridicule non ?

\- C’est horrible !

\- Pourtant ça faisait fureur. Il enchaînait déjà les relations. Avec des camarades de classe, des filles plus âgée aussi et il est même sorti avec un remplaçant du prof de sport une fois. Moi je n’avais pas de petite-amie. Il a bien essayé de me caser avec toutes ses ex mais c’était très mitigé.

\- Mitigé ? Avec un sourire comme celui qui tu as sur cette photo, franchement j’ai du mal à le croire.

\- J’étais bizarre, toujours dans mes livres, trop grand et dégingandé, avec mes lunettes et mes oreilles géantes… Tellement moins cool que mon père ! La plupart des gens n’y croyaient pas quand je confirmais que j’étais effectivement le fils de Han Solo. J’ai bien embrassé quelques filles lors de soirées, ou lorsqu'on faisait le jeu de la bouteille, mais Paige a été ma première histoire d’amour vraiment sérieuse. Elle se fichait de savoir qui étaient mes parents et elle aimait bien mon air intello. C’est la première qui a voulu me connaître moi, sans arrière-pensée par rapport à ma famille.

\- Elle devait être assez extraordinaire. Rose en parle souvent.

\- Paige s’est toujours beaucoup occupée d’elle, leurs parents sont de vrais bourreaux de travail, alors elle se croit redevable. Elle a un genre de complexe d’infériorité vis-à-vis de sa sœur et elle a tendance à la porter aux nues. Attention, Paige était une personne incroyable c’est vrai, mais avec des défauts, comme tout le monde.

 

Comme Rey ne disait rien, Ben la serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Rey, j’ai l’impression d’entendre tes pensées se battre dans ton crâne. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes mal à l’aise. Arrête de te tourmenter, et n'essaye même pas de te comparer à elle. Moi je ne le fais pas ! Ma relation avec Paige ne s’est peut-être pas terminée dans des circonstances entre guillemets « normales », mais c’est fini. Pendant longtemps je n’ai pas réussi à accepter cette vérité mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je grandis. Je sais que cette histoire me suivra toute ma vie, parce que c’est une vraie chance de pouvoir aimer et d’être aimé, mais je refuse de rester coincé dans le passé. Et je dois dire que ma rencontre avec toi m’a beaucoup aidé à aller de l’avant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as débarqué comme une tornade à un moment où j’avais absolument besoin d’un grand coup de vent frais dans ma vie.

\- Tu dis « vent frais » parce que je suis une petite jeune pour toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non non, pas du tout. Je voulais dire que tu m’as bousculé, tu m’as obligé à sortir de…

\- Ben, laisse tomber c’était une blague. C’était vraiment nul, excuse-moi. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de parler de ça, mes sentiments, l’importance des gens qui m’entourent… Même avec Finn et Maz, on garde toujours une espèce de distance. Mais je ressens la même chose que toi. J’ai été très chamboulée par notre rencontre.

\- Tu m’étonnes, je t’ai quasiment hurlé dessus !

\- Non ! Enfin si, mais au-delà de ça, j’ai vraiment ressenti quelque chose d’indescriptible la première fois que je suis rentrée dans ta serre. Je me suis sentie très très bien et même si je ne t’avais pas encore vu, j’ai imaginé que tu devais être une personne vraiment unique pour construire un endroit aussi magique.

\- Tu as dû être tellement déçu…

\- Un peu c’est vrai, mais pas forcément pour les raisons que tu imagines. J’ai été déçue parce que j’aurais voulu te connaître tout de suite, comprendre qui tu étais, pourquoi et comment tu pouvais avoir autant de fleurs magnifiques. Je peux te dire que j’ai tellement engueulé Poe de ne pas t’avoir prévenu ! Et puis Rose m’a expliqué l’histoire de Paige, sa mort, ton orchidée puis la serre. J’ai trouvé ça triste, tragique même, et injuste…

\- Et tu as eu pitié ?

\- Alors là, pas du tout ! Non. Je me suis juste demandé comment c’était possible de vivre ce que tu avais vécu et de réussir à créer un lieu d’une telle beauté. Ça te rendait encore plus mystérieux et ça attisait beaucoup ma curiosité. Sans compter que tu me plaisais déjà, physiquement au moins.

\- Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Poe. Puis je t’ai vue avec Hux…

\- Ne m’en parle pas, je me suis complètement trompée sur le coup ! Je voyais bien que tu m’évitais alors j’ai essayé de sortir, de rencontrer des gens pour me changer les idées. Mais il était hors de question pour moi de commencer une relation avec Poe ! Il est génial mais son côté « super séducteur sûr de lui » m’agace vraiment. Et puis Hux m’a embrassé et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Erreur fatale !

 

Ben rit un peu et embrassa Rey dans le coup avant de dire :

\- C’était un vrai connard ce type, mais c’est un peu grâce à lui si j’ai réalisé que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent. Ça m’énervait toujours beaucoup de le voir, je n’aimais pas son attitude avec toi et après le… l’incident, j’ai été obligé de reconnaître que j’étais jaloux. Que tu me plaisais.

\- C’est pas vrai ? Grâce à Hux ?

- Un peu oui, à sa manière de connard, il m’a aidé à comprendre que je ne voulais pas rester passif ou continuer à me cacher.

\- Alors là, c’est la meilleure… Tu crois que tu t’en serais rendu compte sans lui ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais ça aurait pris plus de temps je pense.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Ils discutèrent longtemps, puis Rey s’assit sur ses genoux pour l’embrasser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers furieux et fiévreux, Ben la porta dans ses bras, telle une mariée, jusqu’à sa chambre.

Là, ils firent l’amour avec tellement d’intensité et de profondeur que Ben fut complètement bouleversé. Alors que le plaisir s’élevait en lui pendant qu’il se perdait dans le corps et le regard de Rey, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se nicha dans son cou pour dissimuler son trouble. Elle l’enlaça encore plus fort avant de crier son nom dans un orgasme puissant qui l’emporta en même temps qu’elle. L’émotion le submergea complètement. Il tremblait et frissonnait de partout et Rey agrippait ses épaules et son dos, presqu’aussi désespérée que lui. Il resta sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve son souffle, puis il se mit sur le côté, posant sa tête sur sa jolie poitrine tandis qu’elle caressait ses cheveux. Au bout d’un moment elle lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu as choisies ces fleurs en particulier pour moi ?

\- Parce qu’elles disent tout, ou presque. La première, évidemment, c’est un tournesol. Une fleur éclatante qui cherche la lumière et qui se dirige tout le temps du côté du soleil ! Quand il fait nuit elle se tourne même naturellement vers l’Est. Elle est presque magique en fait. Tu représentes ce soleil et cette recherche de ce qui est lumineux pour moi. Tu es mon soleil !

 

Il entendait le cœur de Rey battre fort contre sa joue alors il continua :

\- Les autres fleurs sont des centaurées. Je les trouve très jolies, surtout celles qui ont cette couleur bleue si particulière. Et puis elles ont plein de propriétés. Elles poussent bien à l’état sauvage, elles ont des vertus médicinales, les abeilles les utilisent pour leur miel et elles sont comestibles ! Symboliquement, elles évoquent l’amour discret mais très heureux et le désir amoureux. J’ai trouvé que ça correspondait à la fois à mes sentiments, mais aussi à ta personnalité.

 

Il la regarda alors et elle toucha son visage avec une grande douceur en écartant quelques mèches tombées devant ses yeux. Les siens brillaient et elle murmura dans un sourire :

\- Je t’aime.

 

Il sentit une larme couler le long d’une de ses joues avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser, et répondit :

\- Je t’aime aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, une fic fluffy se doit de (presque) terminer avec un torrent de fluff ! Ben et Rey sont adorables, c'est tout !
> 
> Que pensez-vous de mon choix (enfin, celui de Ben) de fleurs pour Rey ? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez choisi ?
> 
> Est-ce que ça vous surprend que ce soit Rey qui avoue ses sentiments à voix haute en premier ? J'ai trouvé que Ben faisait beaucoup de pas vers elle dans ce chapitre alors je voulais qu'elle lui fasse ce cadeau.
> 
> Et le moment avec Han et Leia ? Vous croyez que leur histoire d'amour va mieux fonctionner cette fois ?
> 
> Que de questions pour vous !!!! Pour vous reposer le cerveau, voici quelques unes des photos que Ben a montré à Rey. Enjoy, c'est du bonheur pour les yeux (moi je suis dans un coin de mon bureau à pleurer de rire sur Poe !) :  
> Poe : [](https://goopics.net/i/dOegL)  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/PwQZd)  
> Ben : [](https://goopics.net/i/J3g2R)  
> Ils sont super choux, non ? Genre les plus beaux gosses du lycée ;)
> 
> On arrive à la fin et je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivie et soutenue jusque là ! Plein de bises et de fleurs.


	10. Épilogue (Iris et Violette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des nouvelles de chacun.  
> Une grande fête, du champagne, des jolies tenues et des fleurs !!!!!!
> 
> Plus de fleurs que prévu d'ailleurs ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça y'est !!! C'est le dernier chapitre d' "Efflorescence" !  
> Je remercie encore [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim)  
> pour son prompt. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas écrire presque 50 000 mots sur une histoire dont le "seul" enjeu est la guérison du cœur après la mort de l'être aimé, et la beauté de tomber à nouveau amoureux. Mais c'était une jolie aventure, avec en plus tout votre soutien si précieux, indispensable même pour continuer.
> 
> Merci de votre patience. En espérant que cette fin vous plaira. Je crois que c'est encore plus "fluffy" que le reste. C'est mon truc !  
> Et restez bien jusqu'à la fin, j'ai préparé plein de moodboards pour essayer de vous montrer ce que j'avais dans la tête pour cet épilogue.
> 
> Bisous !

**Environ dix-huit mois plus tard**

 

\- Ben ? Tu peux venir m’aider s’il te plaît ? J’ai besoin de toi pour attacher les derniers boutons de ma robe, je n’arrive pas à les atteindre ? … Ben ? … BEN !

Leia entra dans la chambre comme un coup de vent. Elle portait une robe bleu roi, longue, composée de deux parties superposées, avec des manches en soie et une encolure en forme d’étoile. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon complexe et raffiné. Elle avait une allure royale.

Elle s’approcha de Rey et commença à la boutonner.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Ben est retourné dans la serre pour vérifier qu’il n’avait rien oublié. Il est vraiment beaucoup trop stressé pour un jour de fête.

\- C’est parce qu’il veut que tout soit parfait pour Rose et Finn. C’est leur mariage quand même !

\- Peut-être, mais je trouve qu’il exagère un peu. Personne ne doute que le bouquet de la mariée sera magnifique, et parfaitement accordé à la robe ! Mais il faut qu’il en fasse des tonnes … Bon voilà, tes boutons sont tous fermés. Est-ce que tu veux que je reprenne un peu tes cheveux ?

\- Euh Leia… Je suis allée les faire couper ce matin, avec Rose ! Tu crois qu’il manque quelque chose ? Moi je la trouve très bien comme ça ma coiffure.

\- Évidemment, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre le contraire. Tu es absolument ravissante, et radieuse ! C’est juste que comme la mariée a décidé de mettre des perles un peu partout…

\- Non, ça ira. Ce n’est pas mon style, et puis je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais les faire tenir sans me tresser, mais maintenant c’est un peu court pour ça ! Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais rester avec maman. Je crois qu’elle est très fébrile et j’ai trop de choses à faire pour m’occuper d’elle pour l’instant. Je sais que ça l’aidera à se calmer un peu si tu es là.

\- D’accord, j’y retourne de ce pas. Et ne t’inquiète pas trop pour elle, la coupe de champagne que nous venons de boire l’a déjà bien détendue !

\- Vous avez commencé à boire ? Mais vous êtes impossibles ! Elle devrait faire attention…

\- Rhooo, arrête avec ça ! Le champagne ne fera aucun mal à ta mère. Mets-toi un peu à sa place, elle marie son fils unique !

Et elle sortit de la pièce en marmonnant _« Je me demande quand je pourrai à nouveau en dire autant »_.

 

Rey sourit puis regarda dans le miroir sans vraiment se voir. Elle-même se sentait très excitée, presque frénétique. Ces derniers temps, son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle était plus émotive, plus sensible. Un peu plus fatiguée aussi, mais plus heureuse.

Elle pensa à Finn qu’elle allait bientôt rejoindre. En tant que sœur et témoin, elle se devait de l’assister dans ses préparatifs. Elle pensa à Rose avec qui elle avait passé la matinée à se faire pomponner mais qui devait également avoir les nerfs en boule. Et elle pensa à Ben, _son Ben_ , qui mettait la touche finale au fameux bouquet sur lequel il travaillait depuis si longtemps.

 

Rey se remémora le jour où Finn avait fait sa demande, environ neuf mois plus tôt, sur _leur_ terrasse, avec un genou à terre et un très beau diamant dans les mains. Tout le monde avait versé une petite larme quand Rose s’était jetée sur lui en criant « OUI » et en l’embrassant sur tout le visage.

Au départ, ils s’étaient réunis pour fêter la « rémission » de Maz. Les différentes chimiothérapies avaient été éprouvantes mais apparemment efficaces car il ne restait plus de trace des tumeurs. L’avenir s’annonçait plus clair et serein pour elle, même si elle restait « sous surveillance », et la surprise de Finn, avec la perspective d’agrandir officiellement la famille Kanata, constitua la cerise sur le gâteau des bonnes nouvelles !

 

Rose avait immédiatement demandé à Ben d’être son témoin et son « damoiseau d’honneur », ce qu’il s’était empressé d’accepter, alors que Rey faisait la même chose avec Finn. Ils avaient aidé les futurs mariés autant que possible pour les nombreux préparatifs. Rose voulait un grand mariage prêt en moins d’un an, et Finn suivait, trop heureux de prévoir ce magnifique moment avec la femme de sa vie.

 

C’était le premier mariage auquel elle participait. Elle en avait déjà vu à la télé ou dans des films, mais faire partie d’un tel événement, en tant que très proche des mariés qui plus est, c’était une première. Et elle n’arrêtait pas. Chaque moment était organisé au cordeau, et elle voulait absolument que Rose ne se soucie de rien. Alors elle s’était transformée en coordinatrice d’à peu près tout.

Elle connaissait le programme sur le bout des doigts, avait les contacts de chacun des intervenants, aidait la photographe, les décorateurs, les officiants de la cérémonie, le groupe de musique, le traiteur et son équipe… et surtout, elle savait où trouver du champagne s’il venait à en manquer !

Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à gérer mais elle s’en sortait admirablement. En toute honnêteté ça ne la gênait pas, surtout que Ben et Poe l’aidaient autant que possible.

 

Les charmes et les talents naturels de Poe pour la négociation leur avait permis d’obtenir une aile entière du palais de Theed, avec la grande salle de bal pour la réception, la chambre des mariés et celles des invités qui désiraient rester. Il avait même rencontré, et séduit, Orson Krennic en personne, un grand couturier de Yavin conseillé par Lando (« Il fait les plus belles capes de tout le métier ! »).  Les mariés allaient donc porter une robe et un costume complètement uniques, cousus sur mesure par des mains de maître (Poe ne tarissait pas d’éloge sur les mains d’ _Orson_ ) !

Ben se chargeait de tout ce qui était en lien avec les fleurs, de la décoration du temple à celle des voitures en passant par la salle de la fête, sans oublier le bouquet. Rey savait qu’il avait tout fait pour répondre aux exigences de la jeune femme, qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Elle voulait des lys _Apollo_ , des roses _Avalanche_ et du muguet ? Il les faisait pousser dans la serre même si ce n’était pas encore la saison. Elle demandait un bouquet cascade ? Il prenait des cours chez le fleuriste du quartier pour être capable d’en réaliser un lui-même. Elle réclamait des perles au milieu dudit bouquet ? Ben se pliait à sa volonté même s’il considérait que la beauté naturelle des fleurs dépassait largement celle de n’importe quel bijou.

 

Une vague de tendresse et d’émotion envahit soudain Rey. Elle se leva, sortit de la chambre et se mit presque à courir pour le rejoindre. Elle prit l’escalier tout neuf qui reliait l’appartement de Ben et son studio à elle, au niveau du couloir mitoyen à la chambre, _leur chambre_.

Au bout de quelques mois à faire des aller-retour entre leurs deux logements, en passant par l’ascenseur de l’immeuble ou l’échelle de Ben, ils avaient décidé de se simplifier la vie et de les « réunir ». Des signatures chez le notaire, des semaines de négociations pour obtenir le permis d’ouvrir le plafond/plancher, et d’autres semaines de travaux, de gravas, de poussière, de bruits entêtants et de peinture plus tard, ils vivaient ensemble, dans _leur_ appartement duplex.

L’ancienne petite chambre de Rey accueillait régulièrement Maz, et ces dernières semaines, le logement servait d’entrepôt, de salle de répétition et de base de préparation pour les mariés et leurs familles.

 

Rey arriva à l’entrée du salon et sortit sur la terrasse. L’air était encore frais en ce mois d’avril, mais le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu éclatant. Elle trouva Ben penché sur sa table, la veste de son costume nonchalamment posée sur le dossier d’une chaise et les manches de la chemise retroussées jusqu’aux coudes. Il tenait ses lunettes d’une main et se frottait les yeux de l’autre. À côté de lui, le bouquet trônait dans un vase, superbe ! « Mais pas autant que le grand gaillard qui l’a composé », pensa Rey, un peu coquine.

Ben avait, bien évidemment, ajouté des orchidées _phalaenopsis_ rouges, synonymes de passion et d’amour enflammé, qui iraient parfaitement avec la personnalité ET la robe de la mariée.

Rey posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de _son homme_ qui se redressa brusquement. Il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es belle ! Waouh ! En plus cette coiffure te va très bien, dit-il en passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ta mère m’a proposée d’y mettre des perles, pour être raccord avec le reste de la déco…

\- Ah non, pas de perles s’il te plaît. Il y en a largement assez !

Rey rit un peu en se blottissant contre lui. Il l’entoura de ses bras, le meilleur endroit de la terre.

Une fois encore, l’émotion la submergea et elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle allait tacher de maquillage la chemise immaculée de Ben. Elle s’écarta donc un peu mais il passa sa main sous son menton pour relever son visage.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je te sens nerveuse en ce moment.

\- Non ! Non, ça va. Je suis juste un peu… débordée j’imagine. On a l’impression de ne pas avoir une minute à nous ces derniers temps, alors je voulais te voir avant de rejoindre Finn. Il va avoir besoin de moi pour mettre son nœud papillon.

\- Ce n’est pas Krennic qui s’en occupe ?

\- Normalement si, mais j’ai demandé à le faire. C’est mon frère et il se marie, il fallait bien que je l’aide ! Ça fait des jours que je regarde des tutos et des vidéos pour être certaine d’y arriver. Je vois que le tien est très bien noué.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa. Il approfondit le baiser en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Après plus d’un an de relation, leurs étreintes étaient toujours aussi passionnées et Rey dut faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour se détacher de Ben. Il lui saisit la main et la fit tourner, avant de prendre le bouquet.

\- Et bien moi je vais apporter ceci à la femme du jour !

 

Elle jeta un œil vers le fond de la serre. Elle savait qu’un petit trésor, préparé par ses soins depuis quelques semaines, se cachait là-bas. Elle sourit, posa un baiser sur le menton de Ben avant de sortir. Elle le quittait à peine mais elle avait hâte de le retrouver, plus tard, quand la pression de l’événement serait un peu retombée, pour ne laisser place qu’à la joie et à l’euphorie de la fête.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Il arrive que même l’événement le plus « organisé à la seconde près » ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme prévu.

Finn glissa et tomba presque, juste avant l’échange des vœux, ce qui déclencha un tel fou rire chez Rose que toute la salle se mit à rigoler de bon cœur. La cérémonie fut interrompue de longues minutes tandis que Rey tendait l’un après l’autre des mouchoirs à son amie qui n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter de rire. Finn en profitait pour faire le clown, reproduisant sa « presque chute » en boucle, ce qui, bien sûr, n’aidait pas le célébrant qui tentait vainement d’obtenir un retour au calme.

Ben se couvrait la bouche pour essayer d’atténuer son rire tonitruant, Poe se tordait dans tous les sens, Maz se frappait la cuisse de la manière la plus franchouillarde possible et Rey se tenait le ventre en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Finalement, tout le monde se calma et l’échange des vœux fut le moment le plus fort et le plus émouvant de tout le mariage. Rey versa à nouveau quelques larmes, non sans remarquer l’émotion dans les yeux de Ben. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il afficha un sourire tellement lumineux qu’elle faillit traverser l’allée qui les séparait pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le mouvement n’avait échappé ni à sa mère ni à Leia, qui se regardèrent alors d’un air entendu.

 

Pendant que les mariés signaient les registres et que des collègues de Finn jouaient un air de jazz, Ben vint la rejoindre et s’assit à côté d’elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentait divinement bon. Elle repensa à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis son retour de Jakku et son emménagement sur le toit.

Elle avait trouvé le meilleur travail et le meilleur mentor au monde. Elle s’était fait de merveilleux amis, qui devenaient chaque jour un peu plus _sa_ famille. Elle avait piloté une _TIE-Silencer_ , une _X-Wing Black Leader_ et même une _Faucon Millenium_  ! Elle s’était découvert une passion pour tout ce qui poussait et elle avait appris que chaque fleur et chaque plante portait une signification particulière. Elle avait vu sa mère se faire battre au poker, plusieurs fois, et vaincre la maladie une deuxième fois ! Elle s’était cassé le bras en essayant de construire un escalier… Et surtout, elle avait rencontré le plus beau, le plus impressionnant, le plus impressionné, le plus frustrant, le plus « rien à voir avec la première impression laissée », le plus déroutant, le plus attentionné, le plus en colère parfois aussi, le plus passionné, le plus têtu, le plus ardent et le plus « parfaitement accordé à elle » des hommes imparfaits. _Ben._

Avec lui, elle se sentait enfin complète, à sa place.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Plus tard, pendant le repas, entre les invités qui commençaient déjà à tituber et ceux qui répétaient à qui voulait bien les écouter que « Cette robe est un véritable chef d’œuvre ! Et l’idée de Krennic de reprendre des parties du kimono sur le col, les manchettes et la boutonnière de la chemise du marié… Si vous voulez mon avis, c’est tout simplement génial ! », Rey sortit de la superbe salle pour aller admirer la vue depuis le grand balcon de pierre. La fraîcheur la fit frissonner mais elle accueillit le calme avec bonheur. Au bout d’un petit moment, Ben vint la rejoindre, accompagné de Poe. Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne et l’embrassa légèrement sur la tempe.

\- Tu n’es pas trop nerveuse pour tout à l’heure ?

\- Tu rigoles ? J’ai complètement hâte plutôt ! Nos cours de danse avec Finn et Rose sont mes moments préférés de la préparation infernale de ce mariage !

\- Tu as très vite appris, c’était impressionnant.

\- C’est parce que j’avais le meilleur partenaire, répondit-elle en posant sa coupe de champagne sur la rampe. Forcément, avec un déhanché pareil, j’étais inspirée.

Et elle lui donna une petite fessée en souriant.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous arrêter un peu tous les deux ? Vous êtes tellement dans votre bulle de guimauve d’amour là que ça me donnerait presque des caries !

\- Dixit l’homme qui a désespérément tenté de me caser à toutes ses connaissances féminines pendant des mois, rétorqua Ben en se tournant vers son ami. Tu devrais te réjouir au lieu de te plaindre.

\- Mais, mon cœur est transporté de joie mon cher ! Je trouve juste que vous êtes tellement beaux, et votre amour est si évident quand on vous voit ensemble que vous pourriez faire pâlir de jalousie tous les personnages des films romantiques ! J’en viendrais presque à envisager de me poser dans ma vie sentimentale rien qu’en vous regardant.

\- Pas avec Krennic quand même ? réagit Rey, l’air un peu paniqué.

\- Rey ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

\- Je vais me gêner tiens ! Ce n’est pas parce que Poe est ton meilleur ami que tu dois accepter n’importe qui pour lui.

\- D’accord mais jusqu’à preuve du contraire, ce n’est ni toi ni moi qui choisissons.

\- Tu détestes Krennic ! C’est un connard qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde et qui n’a fait aucun effort pour nous connaître ! Rose et Finn ont peut-être une allure absolument superbe, ça ne justifie pas son attitude hautaine et dédaigneuse à chaque fois qu’on essaye de lui parler. Je te rappelle que j’ai déjà donné dans le type « narcissique développant un fort complexe de supériorité » et tout le monde sait comment ça s’est terminé. Je t’avoue que ça me convient très bien si Poe arrête de le fréquenter !

\- Oui bon, vu comme ça, c’est vrai que Krennic et Hux sont du même acabit…

Poe les interrompit.

\- Euh, vous vous rendez compte que je suis juste à côté de vous. Vous pourriez au moins me demander mon avis, non ? Je suis un adulte responsable…

\- Oula, ne t’emballe pas trop quand même, taquina Ben.

\- En tout cas, ne sois pas inquiète Rey, Krennic n’est pas du genre à s’attacher et notre histoire était très bien le temps que ça a duré, mais c’est déjà derrière nous. Le mariage est là donc notre relation n’a plus vraiment lieu d’être.

\- Et tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Oui, oui ! On savait que ça se passerait comme ça, ne te fais aucun souci pour moi. C’est juste que, en regardant les deux fous-fous du jour qui viennent de se promettre, sans aucun cynisme, d’essayer de s’aimer jusqu’à leur mort, et vous qui _irradiez_ d’amour l’un pour l’autre à chaque instant, je me pose des questions.

\- Il va falloir que je te présente de nouvelles personnes alors, répondit Ben en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son ami.

\- Attends, mais depuis quand est-ce que tu rencontres des gens que je ne connais pas ? Rey, tu as vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur lui !

\- Je travaille, tu sais ?

\- Oui mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas « dépasser le domaine professionnel » avec tes collègues ?

\- Et bien, il a changé d’avis ! Nous avons déjà invité deux d’entre eux chez nous et ça s’est très bien passé. Ils sont extra.

Alors qu’ils retournaient vers la salle de réception, Rey ajouta en regardant Ben :

\- Je trouve que c’est une excellente idée. On devrait vraiment le présenter à Phasma, je suis sûre que ça collerait parfaitement !

\- Ou Dopheld. Il est moins haut en couleur mais je dois reconnaître qu’il est formidable.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? Vous croyez que je vais tomber amoureux de qui ?

\- Tu verras en temps et en heure Poe. Mais maintenant c’est le moment pour toi de reconnaître que tu n’es plus le meilleur danseur !

 

\------------------------------------

 

Après les discours, les diaporamas, le gâteau, la première danse, leur danse à quatre avec les mariés et toutes celles qui suivirent ; après que Finn, Poe et d’autres invités ne transforment leurs cravates, nœuds papillons et autres lavallières en bandeaux, et se mettent à retirer leurs chemises ; après que Ben ne se réfugie dans les bras de Rey en essayant de gommer de sa mémoire l’image de ses parents en train de se bécoter comme des adolescents dans un coin de la piste de danse ; après que Rose ne tâche sa robe avec du champagne, du chocolat et encore du champagne ; après que le DJ ne commence à diffuser ses propres mix psychédéliques pour les quelques personnes complètement soûles qui dansaient encore ; Ben et Rey décidèrent de rentrer.

La plupart des invités dormait au palais, mais eux avaient décidé de repartir chez eux. Ce n’était pas très loin et après avoir ouvert leurs portes pendant des semaines pour préparer le mariage, ils voulaient se retrouver juste tous les deux et profiter d’une matinée calme, avec un petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse si le temps le permettait.

 

Rey conduisit tandis que Ben chantait sur la musique qui passait à la radio. Son regard était troublé par l’alcool, ses lunettes un peu tordues, et Rey le trouvait vraiment _irrésistible_.

Quelle magnifique journée ils venaient de vivre !

Elle avait l’impression d’être sur un petit nuage et en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’elle se sentait soulagée. Finn et Rose partiraient le surlendemain pour passer vingt jours sur l’île paradisiaque de Scarif, pour leur voyage de noce.

Rey, elle, avait vraiment besoin de dormir et de ne rien faire pendant quelques jours. Ensuite, elle partirait elle aussi, mais avec Ben, pour un road-trip à moto jusqu’aux forêts luxuriantes de Takodana. Par-dessus tout, elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Elle voulait enfin révéler son secret. Elle appréhendait, mais surtout, elle avait hâte.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur porte, Ben voulut absolument la porter, comme si c’était elle la mariée. Il lutta contre le sommeil pour l’aider à retirer sa robe, pour se déshabiller lui-même, pour se brosser les dents, et après quelques baisers doux et presque innocents, il se coucha et s’endormit quasi instantanément. Rey admira un moment ses lèvres charnues et rouges, qu’elle aimait tant embrasser, son nez long et majestueux, son front large, ses grandes oreilles… Tout lui plaisait !

Alors qu’il respirait fort ; il avait trop bu et il ronflerait certainement ; elle caressa un peu sa chevelure si dense, et douce.

Elle s’allongea contre lui et instinctivement, Ben la serra autour de la taille. Confortablement installée, elle ne fut pas longue à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, une odeur alléchante de cookies la réveilla. Ben n’en avait jamais fait pour le petit-déjeuner mais elle se réjouit de son initiative. Rien n’égalait ses cookies encore chauds et moelleux !

Sans faire de bruit, elle sortit de la chambre, monta les escaliers et traversa la terrasse. De fines gouttes tombaient du ciel. Elle entra dans la serre.

Là, derrière un massif de centaurées et de freesias, elle avait fait pousser des iris bleus. Leur couleur tirait sur le violet et ils avaient une petite tâche jaune au centre. Ils étaient magnifiques. Elle en cueillit quelques-unes et noua les tiges avec un ruban, violet également. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de redescendre le plus discrètement possible et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle entra et s’arrêta net.

Ben avait décoré la table comme dans un grand restaurant, avec un très beau bouquet de roses rouges et… du lierre ? Sa tasse de thé fumait et des assiettes de cookies aux pépites de chocolat, aux noix de pécan et aux amandes envahissaient la table.

\- Ben ? Tu t’es levé à quelle heure pour faire tout ça ? demanda Rey, à la fois très étonnée et concentrée sur les gâteaux qui lui faisaient de l’œil.

\- Je suis debout depuis une heure environ, mais j’avais déjà bien installé hier. Rose m’a aidé quand tu es partie en avance, avec Finn, pour la cérémonie.

\- Je comprends mieux ton obsession de me porter cette nuit.

\- Oui ! Je voulais que tu évites de venir dans la cuisine. Mais c’est aussi parce que j’aime énormément te porter.

Elle se rapprocha et s’assit. Dans sa coupelle, elle trouva une feuille de papier pliée. Elle l’ouvrit et lut, dans la belle écriture de Ben, une liste d’ingrédients et les étapes d’une recette… La recette des cookies ! Elle le regarda, de plus en plus surprise. Ben se tenait debout, derrière sa chaise qu’il agrippait fortement.

\- Attends, c’est un secret de famille ça ? Tu répètes tout le temps que la recette ne doit pas en sortir ! En quel honneur ? demanda Rey en serrant son bouquet de fleurs encore plus fort.

Elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser. Ben expira un grand coup et la fixa intensément. Elle se rendit compte qu’il était dans le même état qu’elle. Ils vivaient un moment important, alors elle respira profondément à son tour et soutint son regard en essayant de sourire.

\- Parce que je t’aime. Et que je sais que je t’aimerai encore dans cinquante ans, et même plus. Et que, même si je n’aurai pas pu imaginer ça un jour, avec ce que j’ai déjà vécu, la préparation du mariage de Rose et Finn m’a donné… envie. On peut rester comme ça pendant toute notre vie si tu veux, je veux dire qu’on n’a pas besoin de signer un papier ou de faire la fête pour savoir qu’on s’aime. Mais j’aimerai beaucoup devenir ton mari. Et que tu sois ma femme. Qu’on soit les Kanata-Solo, ou les Solo-Kanata. Qu’on fasse des tonnes de cookies, qu’on améliore encore cette recette. Et qu’on en invente plein d’autres. Et qu’on continue à fleurir notre terrasse jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne une véritable forêt…

 

Il reprit son souffle et tendit sa main en demandant :

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma femme ?

 

Étonnamment, malgré l’émotion extrême de Ben, Rey ne pleura pas. _Pas encore._ Les mots, simples et directs, l’envahirent au plus profond de son cœur et l’espace d’une seconde, elle crut qu’il s’était arrêté.

Comme une personne qui serait complètement éblouie en sortant dans la lumière après un long moment passé dans l’obscurité totale, leur amour l’un pour l’autre lui sauta aux yeux. Et  les images de leur histoire défilèrent dans sa tête en quelques secondes.

Au-delà d’une attraction mutuelle indéniable et de tout ce qu’ils partageaient (l’amour des belles machines, le goût du voyage, le jardinage, la patience et l’émerveillement devant la beauté des fleurs et des plantes, l’envie quasiment constante de faire l’amour) ils se comprenaient. Ben était assez ouvert et accueillant pour qu’elle se sente vraiment elle-même, mais aussi vulnérable et honnête, parce qu’il lui faisait confiance. Elle était terrifiée à l’idée que leur histoire s’arrête, mais certaine qu’un seul jour de plus avec lui valait de prendre tous les risques.

Plutôt souffrir à cause de cet amour que de vivre avec un cœur sans aucune cicatrice. C’est ce que Ben lui proposait, même si il en portait déjà une profonde.

Elle réalisa qu’il y avait douze roses dans le bouquet, le nombre voulu pour faire une demande en mariage, et que Ben avait rajouté du lierre, pour lui jurer une fidélité éternelle.

 

Sans lâcher ses propres fleurs, elle se releva, s’avança vers lui, assez proche pour pouvoir toucher son visage, ce qu’elle fit en murmurant « oui » avec un grand sourire.

Il la serra alors si fort que ses pieds quittèrent le sol et qu’elle en perdit son souffle. Il riait et pleurait dans son cou. Il embrassa sa nuque, son oreille, son visage, avant de la reposer par terre. Il s’écarta un peu en continuant à rire et seulement à ce moment-là, il vit le bouquet dans sa main.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Moi aussi j’ai une surprise pour toi. Pas de petit-déjeuner romantique mais juste quelques…

\- Des iris ? Où est-ce que tu en as trouvés ? Elles fleurissent dans un mois ou deux normalement.

\- Je les ai fait pousser dans la serre.

\- Mais quand ? Et puis où ? Je n’ai vu aucune plantation d’iris !

\- Elles poussent depuis un mois environ. Tu as été tellement occupé par la préparation du mariage que tu ne les as pas vus… Tiens. Je n’ai pas de jolis mots comme toi, mais je me suis dit que tu serais sensible à leur message.

 

Ben lui prit le bouquet des mains en fronçant les sourcils. L’anticipation faisait presque tourner la tête de Rey alors elle s’appuya sur la table en observant sa réaction. Il réfléchissait, très sérieusement.

\- Les iris symbolisent la royauté, le courage, l’espoir… Mais ça ne doit pas être ça. Ils évoquent aussi un événement festif, comme le mariage de Rose et Finn, et on les utilise pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle… Une bonne nouvelle, une bonne nouvelle à venir comme…

 

Il se tut d’un coup, pâlit puis rougit alors qu’il comprenait la signification des quelques fleurs bleues qu’il tenait dans la main. Un tourbillon d’émotions traversa son visage et les larmes de Rey ne l’empêchèrent pas de voir ses yeux briller alors qu’il la regardait avec une expression de surprise absolue.

\- Tu… Tu es enceinte ?

Rey ne parvenait pas à parler. Sa gorge était complètement serrée par l’émotion alors elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Le regard de Ben fut alors solennel, très doux et surtout rempli d’amour. Il fixa les fleurs, puis elle, puis à nouveau les iris comme s’il n’arrivait pas à appréhender cette information incroyable.

\- Mais comment c’est possible ? Tu prends la pilule…

\- J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi, oui. Tu sais qu’en début d’année j’ai changé ma contraception. Parce que je voulais essayer de prendre quelque chose de moins dosé. Et bien, ça n’a pas très bien fonctionné apparemment…

\- Et tu l’as su quand ? Avec certitude je veux dire.

\- J’ai fait une prise de sang il y a un mois. Dès que les résultats sont arrivés, positifs donc, j’ai pensé à ces iris. Je savais que je voulais te l’annoncer comme ça, après le mariage.

 

Il la serra encore dans ses bras, longtemps. Rey pouvait sentir le rythme puissant et rapide de son cœur contre sa propre poitrine. Il respirait fort et l’espace d’un instant, elle crut presque qu’il allait faire une crise d’angoisse.

\- C’est merveilleux ! Je crois que c’est le plus beau moment de ma vie.

 

Et il se remit à pleurer, tandis qu’elle embrassait ses yeux, sa bouche, son cou… Tout ce qui était à portée de ses lèvres. Ben prit son visage dans ses mains et posa son front sur le sien. Un geste rare, profondément intime et apaisant. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, savourant une sérénité toute nouvelle.

 

Ils s’aimaient.

Ils voulaient le dire et le montrer à tout le monde.

La famille qu’ils formaient déjà allait s’agrandir.

 

Le bonheur était là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici Rose pour son mariage. En toute sincérité, ce n'est pas mon bouquet préféré mais il va parfaitement avec la robe, et il y a des orchidées ! Kelly Marie Tran sourit et rit beaucoup, alors voilà ce que ça donne.  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/PwJmO)
> 
> Je n'ai pas trouvé le costume parfait pour Finn, mais John Boyega est toujours très élégant et original. Je suis allée voir du côté des mariages au Nigéria (son pays d'origine) et c'est magnifique ! L'idée de faire vraiment coordonner le costume avec la robe à travers les détails, c'est génial. Donc imaginez un costume avec une veste rouge foncé, une chemise blanche avec boutonnière, manchettes, col et nœud papillon cousus avec le même tissu "kimono" que la robe de Rose, et un pantalon noir.  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/4wmpO)
> 
> Ben et Rey sont les plus beaux (après les mariés bien sûr). Pour Ben il faut faire un mélange des deux images, j'ai complètement craqué pour ces lunettes et cette coiffure dans "Tracks", mais ça ne fait pas trop mariage. Sinon, j'adore ce look pour Rey ! Elle est vraiment mignonne à croquer avec cette coiffure !  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/2e1ZR)
> 
> Poe est sublime (Oscar Isaac !!!!!!!!!) et je l'ai "couplé" avec Krennic (le méchant dans Rogue One) pour quelques mois car :  
> \- l'acteur est "graou" ! Ben Mendelson (l'acteur) a énormément de charme et de chien, donc Orson Krennic aussi, ce qui plaît beaucoup à Poe.  
> \- son look est parfait (les capes, y'a que ça de vrai !)  
> Il VA rencontrer Phasma et Mitaka. Qui va lui faire fondre le cœur à votre avis ?  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/oroWG)
> 
> Et pour le bébé ? Ou devrais-je dire LES bébés ?  
> Oui parce que, après le "souci" de pilule (je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit possible), Rey et Ben vont découvrir qu'elle attend des jumeaux. Des jumelles pour être précises que leurs parents ont décidé d'appeler... Iris et Violette, comme le titre de cet épilogue !  
> Ces enfants vont être très gâtées par des grands-parents complètement gaga ! Les voici !  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/095XO)
> 
> Voilà pour mon histoire et pour sa conclusion. La vie continue, l' "efflorescence" continue ! Elle recommence aussi !
> 
> Merci encore, et à bientôt.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, c'est une histoire de voisins qui se disputent la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent... Ça vous semble peut-être familier ?  
> Et bien je suis désolée mais c'est Reylo !  
> Pas de Kylo Ren dans cet fic, il n'y a que Ben Solo. Sad Ben, grumpy Ben, soft Ben... Mais il est toujours aussi beau, et grand, et musclé (encore une fois désolée, mais c'est pour rester fidèle au canon des films ;)), et attentif, et concentré, et je l'aime profondément !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos ou un commentaire, c'est de l'or en barre et du carburant pour moi ! Merci beaucoup !


End file.
